THE DESTINY
by katlyn cullen
Summary: Edward, es un solitario estudiante de medicina que se encuentra con una chica desconocida, ella tiene un pasado que la acecha y El Destino parece involucrarlos de maneras insospechadas... Te dejarías llevar por la accion, el romance y " El Destino". ExB
1. PRIMERA VISTA

Título: THE DESTINY

Rated: M

Género: Romance/Acción y Drama.

Disclaimer/Renuncia Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio , yo solo me adjudico la diversión de escribir esta idea que rondaba mi cabeza.

Summary/ Resumen: Edward era un prominente estudiante de medicina, que entra a una cafetería por casualidad y allí se encuentra con una enigmática joven, luego descubre que ésta es la nueva amiga de su hermana y entre ellos nace una hermosa amistad. Pero esta chica tiene un pasado.

...¿Qué harías para ayudar a ese ser que te importa tanto?...Te dejarías llevar por la acción, el romance y "El Destino".

Capítulo Uno  
PRIMERA VISTA

Estaba muy cansado era el segundo mes de mí internado como residente en el Hospital de Seattle, y llevaba cerca de dieciséis horas despierto, mi padre era el Director Médico y jefe de cirugía, estaba muy contento que fuera el único de sus hijos que eligiera su profesión. Pero bueno, es que mi hermanita pequeña no veía más allá que la moda y mi hermano, bueno él era un fortachón empedernido; que estudiaba Ingeniería Civil en Dartmouth.

Alice y Emmentt Cullen eran mis hermanos, la menor acababa de graduarse, actualmente estaba tomando un curso de modas, antes de irse a estudiar Diseño en Darmouth y bueno Emmentt ya vivía fuera de casa. Con todos estos pensamientos entré en la cafetería más concurrida a la que nunca iba por esa razón, usualmente usaba la del hospital por lo espaciosa, pedí un capucchino a fin de mantenerme despierto, para poder regresar a casa sano y salvo y dormir un poco. La verdad era que el café no me quitaba el sueño pero si me despabilaba y me ponía activo el tiempo suficiente para poder manejar.

Entonces la vi, era como un ángel aquella chica, yo no era asiduo a este café pero había ido con mi hermana varias veces y nunca la había visto en ese lugar, estaba escribiendo en algo así como un cuaderno y parecía hacer notas en su pequeña agenda electrónica. Era preciosa y tenía un aura enigmática; no leía mentes pero con solo ver a una persona era capaz de saber si era interesante o no. Y ella sin duda lo era, lastimosamente para mi, termino su café, pago y se fue saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería yo seguí tomando mi taza pensando en esa singular joven desconocida ojala pronto pudiera volver a verla.

Salí de la cafetería, tome mi auto, un volvo gris último modelo y me dirigí a mi casa situada en los suburbios de Seattle, como decidí estudiar aquí mismo la verdad no tuve necesidad de arrendar un apartamento dentro de la Universidad y como era residente ya, pues menos ahora, aunque mi madre había adaptado mi cuarto de la parte superior a la inferior de la casa de manera que éste ahora era como un apartamentito con entrada propia aparte de la casa. Mi madre lo diseño así, ya que ella deseaba que experimentara lo que era ser independiente.

Llegue a casa y me eche a dormir mi turno empezaba al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde, por lo que podría relajarme hasta la mañana siguiente.


	2. SEATLE

BELLA POV

Habia llegado a Seatle hacia poco más de 3 días y decidí ir a tomar un café luego de ofrecerme de voluntaria para trabajar dos días a la semana con los niños con leucemia y cancer del sala pediatrica del Hospital Seatle Grays, labor que solía realizar en el hospital de Forks, y desde alla habia hecho la conexión con la ayuda del Dr. Cullen.

Los Cullen se habían ofrecido a hospedarme con ellos en virtud del gran vínculo que mi madre había tenido con el Dr. Culen en la Universidad, ellos habian sido novios pero al darse cuenta de que no eran el uno para el otro decidieron mantener una amistad, a mi padre eso no le hacia gracia y supongo que a la esposa de él tampoco, pero con el inmenso amor que se profesaron mis padres no veía las razones de desconfianza hacia la cercana relación de mi madre con Carlisle Cullen, aunque esto cambió según contaba mi padre, cuando fue él quien ayudo a mi madre con los tratamientos necesarios para poder concebirme, eso era algo que mi padre agradecio toda su vida.

Ahora mis padres no estaban, mamá habia muerto cuando tenía 16 y ahora con escasos 19 había perdido a mi padre en el ejercicio del deber, era jefe de la Policía de Forks, un pueblo en Washington en donde no había peligros inminintes hasta que llegaron unos mafiosos a instalarse y en su captura Papá fue mortalmente herido.

Sin embargo, los Cullen desconocían que la verdadera razón para salir de Forks era un amor displicente que habia mancillado mi vida hacía poco justo en el tiempo en que perdía a mi padre, cuya muerte estaba relacionada con ese amor que me enagaño de manera vil y que me arrancó a mi gran primer amor, Charlie Swan, por ello no había más que oscuridad en mi pecho, una que acrecentaba las heridas y la soledad, un aire fresco pensé sería saludable para mis emociones, y también mi manera de escapar de mi pasado y de mis culpas.

A pesar de todo yo seguía siendo animada y conversona, sólo que en el fondo era una máscara para que la gente no pudiera saber todo lo que yo llevaba por dentro.

Con todos estos pensamientos termine el café y pense en regresar a la casa de los Cullen, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me observaba, mire en derredor y pude ver a un chico muy guapo, sentado en la otra esquina de la cafetería, llevaba una mochila y parecía estudiar medicina ya que llevaba un estetoscopio en el cuello aunque no llevaba nínguna bata, parecía solitario, deje de mirarle cuando casi me pesca viendole, pague el café y sali de la cafetería con destino a casa del los Cullen.

Llegue a mi nueva casa, una casa inmensa y yo diriá que era una mansión, me instale en mi cuarto y decidi leer alguno de mis libros favoritos. Mis ánimos estaban por el piso y pintar que era mi pasión últimamente era un fiasgo porque todo lo que pintaba era oscuro y sin vida, lo malo de ser pintor es que pintas según como te sientas y desde hace dos años mi pintura era opaca y triste aunque lo suficientemente buena para ganarme una beca en la academia de Bellas Artes en Seatle, que vino como anillo al dedo y un buen giro del destino, para ayudarme a olvidar a aquel que se burlo de mis sentimientos.

Pase una pésima noche y me levante temprano para pintar y por alguna extraña razón lo único que podía hacer era pintar a un chico mirando a un punto indefinido de la ventana de un café, cuyos ojos eran de un extraño color verde oscuro con destellos dorados y por alguna razón hacia que pintara todo de verde, los bocetos eran hermosos y por primera vez en mucho pintaba algo que no era oscuro, me causo una rara inquietud ese chico y lo peor era que lo recordaba con tal exactitud que pude pintarlo, guao si alguien me veía reproduciendo a un hombre que no sabía ni su nombre, en especial Alice me diria "_Isabella Swan, estas loca de atar_", cerre el cuaderno de dibujo con el boceto decidiendo que lo pasaría a un cuadro más grande si algún día conocía el nombre de tan extraño personaje.

Lo que no sabía yo, era que ese destino que me habia alejado de Forks pondría a ese hombre en otro contexto muy pronto.


	3. ELLA DE NUEVO

Título: THE DESTINY

Rated: M

Género: Romance/Acción y Drama.

Disclaimer/Renuncia Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio , yo solo me adjudico la diversión de escribir esta idea que rondaba mi cabeza.

Summary/ Resumen: Edward era un prominente estudiante de medicina, que entra a una cafetería por casualidad y allí se encuentra con una enigmática joven, luego descubre que ésta es la nueva amiga de su hermana y entre ellos nace una hermosa amistad. Pero esta chica tiene un pasado.

...¿Qué harías para ayudar a ese ser que te importa tanto?...Te dejarías llevar por la acción, el romance y "El Destino".

Capítulo Tres  
ELLA DE NUEVO

Me levante al día siguiente y me prepare algo de desayunar aunque la verdad eran las doce del día, si estaba agotado ayer, pero no había nada mejor para mí que ayudar a la gente, ver sanar a alguien no tenía precio para mí, sali de mi cuarto y me dirigi a la casa grande como la llamaba ahora, quería ver a mi familia.

Al llegar al recibidor encontre a mi hermosa hermanita, Alice llegando de su nuevo curso y la salude.

"-Hola duendecillo como te fue en clases y le sonreí.."

"-muy bien gracias hermanito, ¿dormiste algo?"

"- sí y muy bien a decir verdad, conteste"

"- y aún así tienes unas ojeras..."

"-bueno ya sabes, no he dormido mucho desde que empece la residencia"

"-oh ...ya veo, bueno hermanito espero estes listo para la fiesta del sábado a la noche y no me digas que no esta vez, ya compre tu ropa y todo..."

"-Alice" - replique, "sabes que no tengo tiempo ara esas cosas y le hice una mueca..."

"-hermanito no me vengas con eso," "es el cumpleaños de papá y ya vi que tienes ese día libre, además no te he dicho", " mi amiga Bella, estará con nosotros un tiempo, ella asiste a un curso de Arte en la misma academia de Bellas Artes donde tomo el curso de modas," " y Edward, ella acaba de perder a sus padres así que por favor se amable, si te la topas un día de estos por la casa, si."

Mi hermana sabía lo dificil que era para mi relacionarme, así que bueno su preocupación era un desaire, asi que le quite ese peso de encima.

"-Tranquila...le prometí ...sere un ángel."

"-gracias hermanito."

Salí de casa y me dirigí a la cafetería por mi primer capuchino del día, pero no a la del hospital sino aquella concurrida en la central de Seatle donde la había visto, más con la esperanza de que la chica estuviera en ella, que por el reconfortante café, pero no fue así, no vi a nadie conocido. Luego del café me fuí al hospital y me dedique a mis labores médicas, este sería un turno normal si todo salía bien.

Pase revista al que tenia mas de 9 meses en coma, luego a la sra. Bross que estaba ahí por una afección cardiaca, a la sra. Méndez que ingreso por dolores en el abdomén pero que hasta la fecha a pesar de los examenes, no habíamos enocntrado la procedencia de la afección.

Luego de pasar revista en la sala de trauma, me dirigi a la pediatrica, esataba considerando una vez pasado el examen de residencia y que se eligiera el jefe de residentes, incursionar en la especialidad de cirugía pediatrica, no lo había conversado con Carlisle, pero era una posibilidad agradable poder trabajar con pacientes con los que tenía una afinidad extrema, luego de visitar la sala pediatrica, pase el resto del turno llenando informes junto con mis conpañeros, George, Max y Torres en la misma actividad, si definitiavamente un turno tranquilo y aburrido.

A las once de la noche salí del turno y me dirigí a casa, ya todos estaban dormidos por lo que me dirigí a mi cuarto y pronto concilie el sueño, estaba un poco menos cansado que el día anterior.

Desperte temprano esa mañana, me duche y me servi un plato de cereal, por suerte hoy y mañana no tendría turno, era el cumpleaños de mi padre el sábado y todavía no había comprado nada para él, por lo que hoy iria de compras para ver que se me ocurría, usualmente mis regalos eran de los más simples, pero a él siempre le encantaban.

Estuve en unas cuantas librerías para ver que libro nuevo había sido publícado en medicina, encontre uno reciente de un amigo de mi padre sobre cirugías pediatricas a corazón abierto, leí el prologo y me gusto era perfecto para mi padre, ya Alice debía tenerlo lleno de ropa por lo que siempre yo elegía algo diferente para regalarle.

Sali del centro comercial, tome la avenida central de Seattle y me dirigi a mi cafetería favorita ahora, aunque debía confensar que no hubiese ido sino fuese por tratar de ver de nuevo a la enigmática chica, entré y me sente en una mesita donde podía ver quienes estaban ya dentro, o a cualquiera que entrara en ella, aunque no tuve que esperar mucho, la chica de extraños ojos café llego a la cafetería y se sento sola en la barra, pidio un frape de caramelo, saco sus audifonos, una libreta de dibujos y empezo a escribir o dibujar algo en ella mientras le traían su orden, yo la mire de reojo varias veces cautivado, que tenía ella que me llamara tanto la atención, ella termino su café, cancelo y justo cuando se disponía a dirigirse a la puerta por el pasillo, pasando justamente donde estaba sentado yo sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante con los míos y tropezo con la silla de la mesa contigua, me movi rápido para sostenerla y ésta sonrio con vergüenza,

"- gracias" dijo-llenadose de un intenso rubor-

"- de nada conteste" - el contacto me dió una sensación de comezón, hubo una extraña conexión, pero fugazmente, luego de ruborizarse, giro sobres sus pies y siguio avanzando, dando otros dos trompicones antes de llegar a la puerta, me rei para mi, parece que tenia problemas de equilibrio me parecio que ella era tierna y un poco torpe también.

Ese día regrese a mi casa prometiendome que la proxima vez intentaría hablarle lo más que podía, más allá del breve saludo de hoy, lo peor que podría pasar era que no me parase bola, y yo la verdad solo sentía curiosidad por ella, una muy extraña curiosidad, lo que no sabía era el extraño giro del destino que encontraría al llegar a casa.


	4. MI AMIGA EN CONTEXTO

ALICE POV

Isabella Swan, era mi amiga, aunque la conocía hace mucho, no habíamos podido estrechar lazos reales debido a la distancia, su madre habia sido novia de mi padre en la Universidad, pero simplemente no eran el uno para el otro, nada como lo que compartió Renee Swan con Charlie Swan, ellos sí que fuerón el uno para el otro, algo igual a lo que comparten mi madre y mi padre, por lo que ambos siguieron siendo amigos.

Cuando Renee no pudó concebir un hijo recurre por ayuda a Carlisle que la ayuda con los tratamientos que necesita para poder quedar embarazada, lo que núnca supo Charlie es que mi padre los financio, de ahí que para Carlisle Cullen, Bella era una hija extensiva, mi madre al principio no lo tomo bien pero al ver el amor de Renne y Charlie, lo acepto completamente, sintiendo que era similar al de ella con mi padre, pudiendo tener hijos Esme, entendio el terrible sentir de Renee y eso las unio, sin embargo mi hermanito del medio no conocía a Bella, cuando los visitamos hace 5 años él estaba en Londres estudiando piano, por lo que núnca la conocio, tampoco creo que se haya interesado mucho en saber de los amigos de papá.

Edward Cullen era el chico más guapo y más raro que conocía, yo le amaba con locura igual que a Emment mi hermano, mayor él y Edward se llevaban bien pero ni Em ni yo habíamos podido pasar la barrera de Edward, él era muy retraído, tímido la verdad, sólo habia tenido una novia, en la escuela y bueno en la Universidad se había entregado tanto a su carrera que además de la medicina y su piano no le conocía más pasion, me preocupaba el hecho de que la presencia de mi amiga le fuese a incomodar el nucleo familiar para él era importante, y Bella dentro de casa sería una hija más, yo no había podido hablar con él sobre todo esto, es más dudaba que supiera que ella viniese o que Carlisle le hubiese dicho, se que mamá no, porque pensaba que eso le competía a papá, bueno alomejor le hace bien un aire freco y nuevo, Bella es una artista fenomenal y él tambien, en ámbitos diferentes, claro pero bueno tratare de que se lleven bien y que Bella se sienta cómoda, al final Edward " el ogro" Cullen tiene su propio apartamento anexo a la casa, así que no es como que de todos modos le fuera a incomodar ella realmente.

Pero quien más me preocupaba era mi amiga Bella, desde que murio su madre había cambiado mucho, pero más o menos al año o año y medio despúes de su muerte, ella se enamoro de un chico que vivia en Forks pero núnca me dijo mucho de él, pero a medida que paso el tiempo se que algo cambio, pero ella jamás lo menciono de nuevo, es como si hubiese un abismo de ahí en adelante y casi al mismo tiempo muere su padre asesinado por un delincuente en el ejercicio del deber y ella se sumerge más en la ocuridad reinante, sus cuadros marcan un antes, un medio y un despúes, ese despúes era tan marcadamente oscuro que por ello le dije a mi padre que ya que ella iba avenir a Sealtle por la beca en Bellas Artes, tal vez pudieramos apoyarle quedandose aquí, ella no era que necesitaba dinero o algo así, habia quedado protegida según me dijo papá, pero a nosotros nos sobrababa, no solo por el éxito de mi padre como médico sino por la herencia familiar, mi padre y cada uno de nosotros habia heredado de los abuelos Cullen varios miles de dólares, pareciamos ser los protagonistas de la serie Dirty Sexy Money, sin el sexy ni las extravagancias, pero eramos de las familias más acaudaladas de Seatle.

Centrada en estos pensamientos y que era lo mejor para mi amiga, sentí que las llaves de la puerta principal abrirse y entrar a mi adorado hermanito Edward "el ogro" Cullen, me apresure a interpelarlo Bella estaba en la cocina con Esme y debía avisarle para que no fuera el idiota de siempre con los invitados.

-hermanito que bueno que llegas mira te tengo que presentar a mi amiga Bella, estara aquí en unos minutos, fue con mamá a la cocina por algo de beber, recuerda comportarte como ...bueno se más gente...y menos médico sí"

Chicas sorry!!!! por lo corto prometo actualizar el domingo nuevamente, gracias por suscribir la historia a sus favoritos, y si pueden dejen reviews de que esperan del Fic, todavía aqui no da el giro que debe pero ya verán, besos.


	5. LA INVITADA

CAPITULO PERDIDO SO SORRY!!!! :)

* * *

Llegue a casa y decidi pasar primero a la casa grande antes de irme a mi cuarto, al entrar estaba Alice en la sala y me insto para que me acercara.

"-hermanito que bueno que llegas mira te tengo que presentar a mi amiga Bella, estara aquí en unos minutos, fue con mamá a la cocina por algo de beber, recuerda comportarte como ...bueno se más gente...y menos médico sí-"

"-oye Alice quien te escucha soy un ogro"... le hice un mueca....no había terminado de hacer esa mueca tonta, cuando me quede con la boca abierta viendo nada más y nada menos que a la enigmática chica de la cafetería entrando de la cocina al salón de mi casa con Esme mi madre.

"-Edward cierra la boca," dijo mi hermanita pequeña.."hermanito esta es mi amiga Isabella Swan.."...silencio sepurcral.....

"-Reaccione al recibir el pellizco de mi madre"...".- ¿eh decías Alice?"

"-que te presento a mi amiga Isabella Swan," e insto a la chica para que se acercara, le estreche la mano y me presente.

"- hola soy Edward Cullen- Isabella," le sonreí- con un pequeño sonrojo me sorprendió al decir

"- que tal, pero mejor llamame Bella," "¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"- si claro conteste"

"- ¿eres el chico de la cafetería del centro de Seatle?...ah me recordó, ahora el sonrrojado era yo, era una chica directa, anotaría eso.

"- Si me parece que te ayude al tropezarte, perdona que no te saludara pero no coincidimos nunca cerca,"- me disculpe

"- no importa tranquilo la casa de ustedes es hermosa "

"- gracias,"- le sonrrei y me sente. Pude escuchar el cuchicheo de esme y Alice detrás nuestro, las mire con furia y callaron.

Mi hermana y mi madre conversaron con Bella un rato más, yo solo las escuchaba y las miraba a todas parecian muy amigas desde hace mucho y mi madre parece que habia acogido a Bella como hija por la forma en que la trataba, me quede ahí como bobo viendola interactuar con mi familia, ¿quien era ella? ¿como llego? ¿ porque estaba en mi casa? y ¿de donde conocía a Alice?, ella no era de este Estado, eso era seguro, ahora me sentía mas intrigado, luego tendría que tener una charla con mi familia, claro cuando Bella no estuviese, mi nombre me saco de mi ensimismamiento...

"-Edward, hijo...hijo"

"- eh...si madre",

"- ¿puedes acompañarme a buscar las últimas cosas para la fiesta de tu padre mañana en la mañana, no tienes turnos no?"

"- Mamá", dijo el pequeño demonio de mi hermanita, " él mañana esta libre yo ya verifique, ocupalo en lo que desees".

"- gracias hermanita"- "pero claro madre puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites".

De pronto Bella hablo, "-bueno Esme, demás esta decir que puedo ayudar en lo que necesites mientras este aquí".

"- ¿aquí? pregunte, !idiota, idiota, idiota!, pensé, pude ver la cara de desaprobación de Alice y el sonrojo apenado de la chic...digo de Bella.

"- Si Edward," dijo Esme, "Bella se quedara con nosotros unos meses hasta que entre a la Universidad". Tenía que borrar la tercera, cuarta o no se cual metida de pata con ella, me agradaba que estuviera aquí, que estaba pensando.

"- ¡oh!", "bienvenida entonces Bella", le dije

"- me sonrio", ella definitivamente no era de este planeta, dije para mí mismo.

Compartimos toda la tarde juntos, llego mi padre y cenamos todos juntos, la pasamos fenomenal hasta jugamos juegos de mesa, por supuesto Alice y Enment en equipo nos ganaron a mis padres Bella y a mi.

Al día siguiente los preparativos de la fiesta para mi padre nos tomaron casi todo el día por lo que casi Bella y yo no hablamos ya que entre ir y venir, poner y quitar cosas estuvimos ocupados.


	6. LA FIESTA

_HOLA NIÑAS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, LES QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS POR LAS SUSCRIPCIONES Y LAS ALERTAS PARALA HISTORIA, MIL GRACIAS A TODAS._

A las nueve de la noche empezaron a llegar los invitados, Rosalie la novia de Em, llego a casa para quedarse por el fin de semana, luego regresarían a la Universidad juntos, hacian una hermosa pareja, mi hermano fortachón con la hermosa rubia despampanante, era muy bonita, yo los molestaba como " la Bella y la Bestia".

Alice había insistido en vestir a Bella, antes de que se fuera al cuarto de la pequeña "demonio", le adevertí que sería moldeada al estilo de Alice, pero que ella tenía excelente gusto a ella le causo gracia mis afirmaciones sobre Alice, y parecía encantarle que insistieran en vestirla, le gustaba el arte, pero la moda no era lo de ella, era muy sencilla en su forma de vestir.

Cuando la sala estuvo llena de los invitados Bella y Alice bajaron, Alice estaba con un vestido amarillo corto con un solo hombro y Bella estaba con un vestido a media pierna estilo coctel azul electrico que realzaba lo marrón de sus ojos y cabello, ambas estaban hermosas, en especial Bella, se unieron a mi y las alague.

"-Alice Bella, estan radiantes"

"-gracias-dijo Bella"

"-siempre dijo Alice sonrriente"

Nos mezclamos con los invitados eran cerca de 30 o 40 personas, mi madre antes de abrir el bufet dijo unas pequeñas palabras de agradecimiento y las personas pasaron a las mesas puestas en el comedor de manera que pudieran servirse a su gusto.

Despúes de comer localice a Bella en la terraza cerca del jardín anexo a la casa.

"-¿no te gustan las fiestas?" -le pregunte"

"-realmente si, pero no estoy de ánimo para fiestas sabes"

"-podrías decirme ¿porqué?"- "eres una chica muy joven a tu edad, las chicas siempre andan de fiesta en fiesta" -comente, quería saber que secretos había tras esos ojos....

"-hablas como si fueras viejo", "Alice dice que eres mayor sólo por 3 o 4 años"

"-3 años y 9 meses le especifique", "pero la verdad yo siempre he sido el amargado de la familia, no te dijo Alice".

"-si lo hizó", "pero no me pareces un ogro" y replico la mueca que me vió hacer cuando nos presentarón.

"-me reí de buena gana", pero ella seguía un poco apática.

"-realmente no estás a gusto" afirmé " ¿quieres dar un paseo?"

"-si, contesto"...parecio alegrarse sinceramente

"-perfecto voy por un abrigo para ti"

"-si gracias"

Ingrese a la casa por el abrigo para Bella, regrese a la terraza y caminamos por los alrededores cercanos, empece a contarle la historia de nuestra casa, señalandole que era grande debido a que Esme, siendo arquitecta decidió comprar el terreno y hacer la casa a su gusto y diseño, luego contrato a un paisajista para que hiciera el jardín anexo a la casa, ella pareció relajarse con la brisa que ondulaba su cabello y su mirada se perdió tras cada planta, flor o adorno que veía en el jardín.

"-¿Te gusta?" pregunté

"- si,mucho, definitivamente mañana voy a tratar de reproducirlo en un boceto pero ...no creo poder hacerle justicia".

"¿Por qué no?" " Alice dice que eres muy buena dibujando"..le dije

"- gracias",- aún en la oscuridad pude sentir su sonrojo, eso me parecia lo mas tierno del mundo.

"- ¿A qué te dedicas?" me pregunto

"- soy médico residente, en el Seatle Grays, no te dijo mi madre.

"- No, no sabía de tí hasta que nos presentaron , conocía era al loco de Emment.

"- Perdona que te increpe, pero ¿de donde conoces a mi familia?"....tire la pregunta al aire sin importar que quede como el aislado familiar que soy.

"- Tu padre y mi madre fueron amigos de jovenes en la Universidad," " se separaron poco antes de graduarse y cuando ella decidio casarse con mi padre mantuvieron una amistad de correspondencia, de hecho tu padre fue quien le recomendo a mi madre el médcio de fertilidad que le ayudo a tenerme, y mi padre siempre le agradecio eso, al morir ellos Carlisle y Esme me invitaron a estar con ellos hasta que ingrese a la Universidad y no pude negarme además porque......"

"- ...¿si?..." - hubo silencio, me dí cuenta que había lago más que a pesar de todo llenaba de oscuridad su alma, así que traspole la conversación hacia mí.....

"- así que no sabías que mis padres tenian tres en vez de dos hijos"...afirmé

"- no", "si lo sabía , sólo que no te conocía y tus padres de ti solo decían que eras muy reservado es todo"....y agregó.....pero "¿comó es que no sabes nada de mi?"

"- Creeme eso quisiera saber yo",-" te comunicas con mis otros hermanos..."

"- de hecho si, conoci a Em hace como 5 años cuando nos visito con Carlisle y Esme, y a Alice ...bueno ella tiene mi edad así que siempre hemos mantenido contacto, pero de verdad no sabía de ti y eso es raro, mamá núnca te mencionaba".

"- Lo mismo digo aca", "tal vez era sólo conmigo", "pero sabes quizas si lo hizo, pero yo soy un despistado de pacotilla, tu mamá es Renee, cierto, no sabía su apellido de casada, solo conocía el de soltera, por ello no relacione los apellidos, te pido mil disculpas por no haberte conocido antes...y esto último era totalmente cierto y sincero de mi parte".

Jajaja, se río, "- gracias Edward, me gusta conversar contigo eres muy bueno escuchando..."

"- ¿lo crees así?, si yo he sido el que he estado hablando todo el tiempo y eso si que es raro en mí..."

"- no me conoces" -replico- " hablo mucho"... "ya verás te aburrire" y se dio vuelta con ánimo de regresar...yo no quería que ese tiempo juntos terminase, pero como todo caballero la deje pasar delante de mí, para luego colocarme a su lado y caminar de vuelta al bullicio de la fiesta.

Al entrar Alice, llego dando brinquitos.....Bella, Edward, están a tiempo para la apertura de los regalos...luego paro en seco -y dijo - "¿se puede saber dondé llevaste a Bella secuestrada?" , dijo con una insinuante sonrisa.

"- al jardín contesto ella, Alice no me lo habías enseñado es hermoso",

"- claro Esme se esmera mucho en él," dijo Alice quien agarro a Bella y la llevo cerca de las demás personas, yo como buen ermitaño, me quede atrás mirando todo périfericamente.

Mi padre recibio muchos regalos, desde vinos, pasajes de un crucero que le regalo mi madre para sus proximas vacaciones, libros portatarjetas, ropa, artículos de colección y por supuesto mi libro.

La fiesta siguió un rato más hasta que se fueron los invitados y quedo solo la familia, conversamos entre todos y luego cada uno se despidio para sus habitaciones.

Los días subsiguientes casi no pare en casa, había mucho trabajo en el hospital y a los residentes nos obligaban a trabajar el doble, yo amaba mi trabajo pero por una extraña razón que no reconocía, extrañaba a aquella chica inusual y enigmática que ahora vivia en la casa de mis padres, mi casa y por la cual me deboraba los cesos por saber sus secretos.

_QUE LES PARECIO, AGRADEZCO LOS COMENTARIOS Y LSO REVIWS CON SOLICITUDES, ACLARACIONES O TOMATES SI NO LES GUSTO, BESOS BYE._


	7. SECRETOS

Chicas mil gracias por leer y seguir la historia aún más a las que dejan reviews, besos espero les guste el cap….

KC

* * *

BELLA POV

La fiesta de Carlisle, quedo fenomenal, pero desde ese día no he visto a Edward en la casa, bueno el vive el departamento contiguo, así que eso imposibilita que podamos coincidir, además por lo que sé, estudia medicina, no se mucho de él, Alice me ha dicho que es un ermitaño, que solo tiene dos pasiones y una de ellas es la medicina, la otra no la menciono.

Luego de tratar de sacar de mi mente a Edward Cullen, decidí ir a visitar a los niños con las cuales me había comprometido en ayudar, y hoy era el día perfecto porque no había curso en Bellas Artes.

Baje a la cocina por algo de desayunar y me encontré a Esme, que estaba entrando de buscar el correo y me saludo.

-"Bella buenos días"

-"Buenos días Esme, ¿cómo amaneces hoy?

-"bien gracias, ¿deseas comer algo en especial?

-"solo algo de fruta gracias"

-"en un momento te la preparo"

-"no es necesario Esme, puedo hacerlo de verás"

-"tranquila Bella, me gusta `hacerlo créeme"

-"eh Bella creo que llego correo para ti…

-"¿correo?, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, podría ser que...- no, nadie sabía que estaba en casa de los Cullen en Forks, así que quien podría enviarme correspondencia...trate de recuperarme lo más que pude.

"-gracias Esme", tome el sobre y lo metí en mi bolso, mordisquee la fruta que me había ofrecido Esme, y converse de temas triviales con ella unos minutos que me parecieron siglos.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí al Hospital al llegar allí, casi hiperventilaba, me camine al pequeño parque que estaba cerca del hospital y aunque hacía algo de frío me quede sentada en un banquito con el sobre en las manos sin atreverme a abrirlo.

_**Flash Back**_

"- Bella, hija, quiero que dejes a ese chico, no me gusta, parece falso"

"- Papá, ningún chico es aparente para tu hija, no he tenido novio antes y ahora que lo tengo te empeñas en decir que no es de fiar, ya no soy una niña".

"- Bella seguirás siendo mi bebe así tengas 50 años está claro, si tu confías en él, perfecto pero por si las moscas lo mandaré investigar y tu prométeme que tendrás cuidado".

"- Si papá, de repente el ser policía te tiene algo loco, nunca ha habido peligros en Forks, y porque el peligro debe venir de mi novio."

"- bueno Bell´s haz feliz a tu viejo padre y prométeme prudencia"

"- si papi, está bien, ahora voy a encontrarme con Jacob vale".

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho caso en esa oportunidad al sexto sentido de Policía de mi padre probablemente, él estaría vivo y quizás a Jacob y sus secuaces los habrían atrapado, y no tendría que estar pensando ahora en como escapar ilesa de esta situación y lo que es peor, en cómo hacer para que la familia Cullen no se viera envuelta en todo mi caos, cuando ellos supieran la fortuna de los Cullen, estaba segura de que exigirían más cosas además de mi trabajo para ellos.

Que tonta había sido, y ahora esas consecuencias parecían perseguirme, respire hondo y abrí el sobre y lo leí,............Dios cuanta maldad había en aquellas palabras escritas con recortes de periódico, pronto quizás ni con los Cullen, estarían a salvo y lo peor de todo es que no podía confiar en nadie, no sin ponerlos en peligro, y mi nueva familia no merecía ser involucrada en mi estupidez pasada, lo bueno dentro de lo malo era que faltaban cerca de tres meses para que tuviera que hacer algo, lo que me daría tiempo de pensar como despistar a los Cullen y salir huyendo de ese pasado que ahora amenazaba con llenar de oscuridad a los amigos de mi familia que ahora consideraba mi familia, por la forma en que me habían acogido.

Me arme de valor y entre al hospital y me acerque a la sala de quimioterapia pediátrica, sólo me conocía el camino hacia allí, y el hospital era inmenso, me quede toda la mañana con ellos contándole historias mientras ellos recibían su tratamiento, ellos me dieron algo de tranquilidad, todavía no veía un camino pero seguro que lo encontraría, mientras debía mantener la careta, todo por no arrastrar con mi mala suerte a todos los que conocía.

Salí del hospital cerca de las 12:30 y me fui de nuevo al parque fuera del hospital y para desahogarme empecé a hacer bocetos, estaba muy entretenida en ello, que no me percate que el Dr. Cullen estaba a mi lado ojeando mi dibujo atrás de mí, hasta que me hablo.

"- ¿no te parece Bella que el dibujo es muy triste?"

"- Carlisle, no sabía que estaba ahí, cuanto lo siento" replique.

"- no, Bella, disculpa tú a mi por espiarte un poco ere muy buena realmente, pero recuerdo tu trabajo antes y era diferente, no me malinterpretes eres muy buena pero antes tenía otra connotación, en fin viniste por los niños imagino".

"- se nota" baje mi mirada al dibujo que hasta hace unos minutos estaba haciendo, en la págian había una pequeña niña sentada en una silla con la cabeza rapada y conectada a aparatos de quimioterapia, la mirada en la niña decía más que mil palabras, bueno parece que núnca podia ocultar de los demas mi estado de ánimo, era un libro abierto, me volvi hacie el Dr. Cullen y le sonrrei, debía borrar cualquier sospecha.

"- es que Carlisle,...es tan triste esos niños tan inocentes y presas de esa enfermedad que los consume día con día, no puedo evitar sentir, tristeza al saber que no todos logran ganar su lucha", calle... en mi mente asenti complacida, no mentía al decir estas palabras

"- te entiendo Bella me recuerdas a un jovencito que conozco, lo describe con esas mismas palabras." hizo una pausa "- ¿Por cierto Bella como te transportas?

"- eh, en autobús o taxi," "¿porque lo pregunta?"

"- Porque no quiero que te pase nada, mira desde mañana usaras el otro mercedes que está en casa, es mío y no le pasa nada, sólo que como fue mi primer mercedes le tengo cariño, vale, bueno te dejo tengo que regresar al hospital, le diré a Esme sobre el auto para que le activen el GPS para ti."

"- gracias pero no es necesario" replique "- lo que menos que deseaba era incomodar."

"- No es nada, además eres de la familia Bella", adiós - y salió caminado hacia la entrada de urgencias del Seatle Grays.

La palabra familia quedo dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el resto del día, regrese a la Mansión Cullen a eso de las 7:00 p.m., me dispense con Esme, no sin antes agradecerle la llaves del mercedes que me había dado a penas entre en la casa.

Subí a mi cuarto, no vi a nadie más de la familia, cuanto me hubiera gustado tropezar con Edward, él se había convertido en un amigo, sin quererlo, muy diferente a Alice, con él me sentía extrañamente protegida, y mi mascara era más fácil de llevar y pronto debía dejarlos y lo único que me quedaría de ellos eran los recuerdos que pudiera atesorar, me acosté y en mi cabeza seguían las palabras de Carlisle Cullen _eres de la famila Bella, _por todo el resto la noche .

* * *

Cuentenme que les parece hasta ahora la hitoria, nos leemos.


	8. AMISTAD O AMOR

HOLA CHICAS LES AGRADEZCO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA ESPERO LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO

* * *

ALICE POV

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Bella estaba con nosotros, inimaginablemente, mi hermano Edward y Bella habían congeniado de una manera que me parecía sospechosa, claro cuando se veían por los exigentes turnos de él.

No podía hablar por Bella, pero conocía a mi hermano de toda la vida, él sólo habia tenido una novia y se que la quiso mucho hasta que se separaron cuando ella se fue a la Universidad, ahora ella estaba comprometida y entiendo era muy feliz, y mi hermanito se alegraba de ello, bueno lo cierto era que núnca ni con ella lo había visto ser tan cordial, dispuesto y conversador como con Bella, es increible la química entre ellos, espero que lo dejen ser.

Mi intuición me dice que algo está naciendo entre ellos, mi madre y mi padre están de acuerdo y es más, por lo que conversamos la noche pasada piensan que Bella le ha hecho mucho bien, él ha logrado un equilibrio en su vida que antes no tenía, hasta las composiciones en su música, ahora son alegres y melodiosas, en estos momentos están ambos en el salón de música ella dibujando y él componiendo una nueva melodía, es hermosa, parece una nana.

Si ellos necesitan ayuda para que se den cuenta de lo que sienten, yo Alice Cullen, los ayudare un poco no es como si me metiera de verdad o sí.

Rápidamente baje las escaleras hasta el estudio y busque el teléfono de la casa y marque a mi padre al hospital, era mejor por este teléfono porque si lo hacía de mi celular se estresaba pensando que era una emergencia, y está era una emergencia de amor.

" - Hola papi, es Alice"-

"-hola hija, ¿pasa algo en casa?"-,

"- no, papi, no te preocupes, sólo quería saber si Edward y tu estarán disponibles para este fin de semana, me gustaría que fueramos a la casa de campo, hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos, porfis , papi, porfis , puedes hacerle algo, si no hay disponibilidad"- le propuse.

"-hija, estoy al telefono, asi que deja de hacer pucheros", ¿quieres?, "vere que puedo hacer te llamo una vez mi secretaria corrobore todo, aunque despues de todo ambos podemos estar one call, si hay emergencias", "¿te parece?"-

" si papí, me conoces como nadie, espero encontrar a un hombre como tu para casarme, besos"-

Pude escuchar la risa de mi padre mientras colgaba, me sente a esperar la confirmación por parte de la secretaria de mi padre. Paso poco más de media hora cuando recibi la llamada de mi padre, estarían disponibles desde el jueves a la tarde, pero debiamos estar de regreso el domingo a la mañana ya que entraban al medio día ambos de turno.

Sali corriendo a la sala de música llevando a rastras a mi madre conmigo" Edward, Bella, mami, este fin de semana desde el jueves nos vamos a la casa de campo, ya está confirmado con papi, hay que preparar todo" -dije sonrriendo.

"- oye duendecillo, pero y mis pacientes"- me replico

"- está arreglado, pero hermanito debes entrar al medio día del domingo junto con papá" -

"- pero"- esta ves era Bella, no la deje terminar, no Bella, es más nos vamos ya de compras y por ahí mismo llamamos a Em."- si mi amiga pensaba que iba a arruinar mi labor de casamentera, se equivocaba.

Tan sólo con la idea de sacarla de casa y de sus presencia, se confirmarón mis sospechas, eran del todo ciertas, porque en lo que dijimos que ibamos de compras mi hermanito, el ermitaño, el ogrito y aburrido Edward Cullen se ofrecio a llevarnos.

"-Edward, nos llevarás, esto es increible, claro hermano, pero luego no te salgas conque nos estamos demorando quieres"- le advertí.

"- mira demonio de las compras, Bella y yo estabamos a gusto compartiendo tiempo y tu ahora quieres llevartela de compras, asi que te aguantas mi compañía"- luego de soltarse esas palabras furioso, pareció darse cuenta que estabamos todos juntos Bella, incluída, los dos quedarón como un tomate, no pude evitar reirme hasta la muerte, mi madre los miraba con curiosidad, definitivamente que ella ya se daba cuenta de lo que se cocía ente ellos.

"- Edward "ogro" Cullen, Dios me salve de robarte a_** "tu amiga" **_Bella, que por cierto también lo es mía, mueve el trasero, que nos vamos ya, mamí, ¿nos acompañas tú también?", mi hermanito me miro con sorna y se quedo en silencio, salió de la habitación a su apartamento en busca de sus llaves, Bella sólo me sonrio y yo le dí a ella un guiño,mi mamá se sumo diciendo....

" Claro hija, sólo dejame decirle a la mucama que empaque las cosas necesarias para la casa de campo y que llame al cuidador para que tenga las habitaciones," oh hija y como las dividiremos, bueno, nose si las otras estan ya hailitadas" señalo preocupada mi madre.

"- Bueno mamí", Bella conmigo sino o están a menos amiga que quieras compartir la del doctorcito Cullen", replique picaramente.

" ¡ALICE!, gritarón los 3 a la vez, mi madre, mi hermano y mi amiga" - "dejalo ya" dijo mi hermano.

Les sonreí a todos y nos encaminamos a hacer las compras, regresamos a la casa sólo para hacer las maletas, durante esa tarde confirme que no sólo mi hermano estaba hechizado, sino también mi amiga, esto era genial, mi amiga sería mi futura cuñada, como que me llamaba Alice Cullen.

"Alice tengo un problema", me inquirio mi hermano poco antes de reunirnos para salir,- " mira, había olvidado que Jasper Hale el hermano de Tanya viene a Seatle y habíamos quedado en este fin de semana vernos".

"- oh, ¿viene a Seatle?", me puse colorada, era un chico que siempre fue mayor que yo pero que me encantaba, aunque eso nadie lo sabía.

" - Alice, si, se que te ha gustado desde que eras chica, lo que quería " ....no lo deje terminar...

"¿ QUÉ? Grite, "¿cómo lo sabes?",

"- hermana, si de algo ayuda ser reservado es que te permite observar todo desde otra óptica y desde la periferia, no se que les paso a ustedes, núnca le diste un chance"

" yo, Edward, ¿ él se fue, no?"-

" a estudiar Alice, bueno ya sabes, ahora es un alto personaje en el FBI, lo cual no debe saberse y no tiene mucho tiempo, así que ¿podemos invitarlo?,- " haber si te pones pilas, dejas de meterte en lo mío con Bella y te ocupas de ganarte al único chico que se que te ha importado".

"Hermano, te he dicho que te amo, y bueno ya que estamos de confesiones, que hay de tú y Bella"- le inquerí.

"- haber hermana, creo que la ame desde que la ví, sabes, la ví antes de que me la presentarás"- y me narro como la había conocido antes de verla en casa y saber que era la hija de la amiga de nuestros padres, muy bien ahora sólo era ayudarnos mutuamente.

* * *

OK, QUE LES PARECIO, BUENO NO ME IMPORTA AL CONTRARIO ME MUERO PORQUE COMENTEN, LA HISTORIA NO ESTA TERMINADA, ASI QUE SE ACEPTAN SOLICITUDES, SALUDOS.


	9. DEL VIAJE Y OTROS DEMONIOS

HOLA CHICAS ESTOY DE VUELTA POR AQUI, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SALUDOS

* * *

BELLA POV

Mi querida Alice, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que siento, algo por su hermano, hace a cada rato cada insinuación y la verdad como me gustaría dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, además de un excelente amigo, Edward es una persona excelente, que diferencia de lo que he vivido antes, pero ese pasado puede alcanzarme de un momento a otro, y no puedo soportar que Edward se vea involucrado, se me acaba el tiempo y no se como salir de las exigencias de Jacob Black y su grupo de traficantes de arte, estoy a la espera de la obra que quieren que reproduzca para luego robarla y poner en exibición mi replica, y si no lo hago amenazo con secuestrar a un Cullen y pedir recompensa, y no se como evadir todo esto, si accedo, no me lo podré quitar de encima y si no lo hago, no quiero ni pensar en lo que harían.

Trate de relajarme y respirar cuando, escuche que tocaban a la puerta y fui abrir, era Edward.

" - ¿Bella tienes todo listo para subirlo al volvo?"-pregunto

"- si gracias"- le di las maletas y tome mi libro de bocetos, este era como mi diario dibujado, por lo que no lo dejaba núnca.

Caminamos hasta su auto y nos adentramos en el camino, me dijo que era una hora y cuarenta minutos para llegar a la casa de campo de ellos, me perdi en la conversación con él, era tan agradable estar con él, sus ojos siempre causaban en mi esa corriente que me llegaba a las rodillas y subía de nuevo.

"- Bella , que piensas, porque te sonrojas", - me dijo- y ahora que coños le respondo, "si estaba viendo tus ojos y me imagine que me tocabas y por eso parezco un tomate,uff!!!"-

"- eh, nada, ¿ me puedes decir donde queda la casa de ustedes?"- dije para aligerar la conversación.

" Claro, queda en las afueras de Seattle, cerca del lago, es más hay un muelle y todo, te encantara, de repente puedes pintarlo".

"- ¿de veras?"- me alegre tanto, necesitaba olvidar que quizas pronto no podría volver a estar con Edward y su familia, mi familia ahora que sabía que lo amaba, que daría todo por el y por todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Llegamos y la descripción dada por Edward de la casa se quedo corta, entramos por una callecita, pintoresca, desviandonos de la calle principal, al lado de la calle habia un jardin que iba paralelo a la calle de acceso a la casa que estaba al final, para accesar a ella debías hacerlo por el muelle anexo a la misma y el lago estaba justo al lado, era hermoso, no sabía como se pudo construir una casa tan cerca del lago, estaba como empotrada, respire hondo y no me di cuenta que me observaban.

"- sabes eres hermosa"-esas palabra me trajeron a la realidad, si es que estar a su lado podría llamarse realidad.

"-gracias, Edward" me halagas con tus palabras"- le dije

"- no es mi intención sólo halagarte, deseo que te lo creas"- su mirada era intensa, se acerco más a mí y paso sus brazos por mi cintura, yo deje de respirar.

Bella"- sabes respirar a veces es bueno"- ambos reímos a carcajadas, escuchamos el ruido del auto de Carlisle aparcando detrás nuestro.

Tanto Alice como Esme, bajaron y se acercaron a nosotros para instarnos a entrar a la casa, Edward se excuso para ir ayudar a su padre con el equipaje.

"- Bella", dijo Esme, "- se reacondicionaron las habitaciones y ocuparas las de abajo junto con Edward, esperamos a Emment y Rosalie mañana en la noche y creo que Jasper vendrá quizás cerca de la media noche, él estará en la habitación del pasillo, pensé que acomodándonos así podríamos tener todos habitaciones separadas, para mayor comodidad, sé que si no, no descansaras con Alice, hablando todo el tiempo, se hecho a reír, y Alice saco su pequeña lengua y me dijo "- vamos Bella" te enseño tu habitación Edward, te llevara las maletas, él conoce la casa.

Camine hacia dentro de la casa con Alice a mi lado, ella me interrogo en lo que quedamos solas...

"- entonces Bella, ¿habrá oportunidad con mi hermano?", me sonroje parejo.

" - Alice, no lo sé, sabes que me gusta pero no sé si...él tú sabes ...él es tan perfecto y yo...., no me dejo terminar.

"- perfecto nada, Bella, ustedes parecen estar destinados, mira no se que le has hecho a mi hermano, pero él era la persona más ermitaña que había, pero desde que tu estas aquí, él ha cambiado significativamente, mis padres también estás de acuerdo, Bell´s, no sé qué paso con tu ex...

,- sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Alice no se dio cuenta y me recupere rápidamente, ella siguió....

"-... ni que daño te hizo ese cretino, pero déjalo pasar, sí, prométeme que intentaras ver más allá del dolor y dejarás que los sentimientos que mi hermano y tú sienten el uno por el otro afloren, prométemelo Bella"-

"- Alice , yo no sé si sea buena idea, mira yo...no estoy segura de poder amar otra vez" -mentí ya le amaba, pero debía dejar el espacio para que mis actos no le hiciesen sufrir si debía huir.

" ¿tú no sabes qué?" Bella hay algo que no me has dicho cierto, algo que te carcome, desearía que confiaras en mí amiga"-

"- Alice, no, no es eso, es solo que me da miedo que no me corresponda tu hermano"- volví a mentir y me sentí mal por ello, pero para salir del paso le prometí intentar dejarme llevar, lo que no sabía era que me dejaría llevar mucho más de lo que yo pensaba.


	10. ESE CHICO

HOLA ME EQUIVOQUE Y COLGUE EL CAPITULO EQUIVOCADO AQUI LES DEJO EL QUE SIGUE, BESOS

* * *

ALICE POV

Cielos cuando escuche que un auto aparcaba, el corazón me dió un vuelco Dios, esa conversación con el ogro Cullen me había afectado y me había retrocedido años a trás donde no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera Jasper Hale, el cuñado de mi hermano Edward.

Jasper y yo nos gustabamos habiamos empezado a salir pero el era mayor y debía irse a estudiar a la Universidad, el no quería dejarme por lo que iba a renuciar a su beca en la Academia Militar que estaba en el otro extremo del país, por lo que decidi dejarle, no podría soportar que el no siguiera sus sueños, si él era para mí de alguna manera nos volveriamos a encontrar pronto, sin embargo ese pronto núnca llego, él penso que lo dejaba para quedarme sola , porque no le amaba y esto núnca lo aclaramos ya que el se fué dejandome una nota, y ahora tantos años despúes yo seguía sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, no sabía que decirle, él ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho y yo bueno ya era mayor, cuantas cosas habrían cambiado desde la última vez, los saludos me sacaron de mis recuerdos...escuche a mi hermanito saludarlo...su voz retumbo en mis oidos, Bella sólo asintió dándome ánimos, ella sabía que él era mi único amor hasta ahora.....

" Jasper, viejo amigo, que gusto verte hombre" "-pasa chico, te estamos esperando"

"- ¿me esperan?" preguntó

Ya no escuche más la conversación, fuí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, al regresar escuche los pasos de mi hermnao y de Jasper encaminarse a la sala y mi corazón y mi instinto me traicionaron, al verle salí disparada y le abrace por unos segundos en que me pareció que el tiempo se paró, al soltarle el abrazo nos miramos y al ver sus ojos supe que nada había cambiado yo seguía siendo la misma en su vida, lo mismo que él era para mí, luego de ese acercamiento recordé que no estabamos solos ya que escuche una risita socarrana al fondo, la ignore y procedí a presentar a Bella.

La presentación fue de lo más rara, Jasper pareció reconocer el apellido de Bella y lo relaciono con su padre y su cargo en la Policía de Forks, esto era lo más raro del mundo, si alguién conocía a Jasper era yo, y luego de que Bella contesto que efectivamente era hija de Charlie Swan, Jasper miro instintivamente a Edward, que quedo tenso y confuso...algo pasaba y Jasper sabía algo que Edward desconocía, algo que acechaba, algo que Jasper seguro le diria, y algo que finalmente me ocultaría y por supuesto algo que yo sabría como que me llamaba Alice "demonito" Cullen, no señor esa información me diría el porqué mi amiga tenia esos cambios de humor que se reflejaban tanto en su arte, si definitivamente lo averiguaría, pero ahora tenía que ocuparme de recuparar la vida perida con Jasper y saber que había hecho en este tiempo, nos sentamos y me dijo que sus años en la academia fueron duros pero bien recompensados que salió con los más altos honores, algo que si sabía por Tanya y Edward.

Lo que me sorprendió, es que me dijo que se mantuvo sólo todo este tiempo y que ahora ocupaba un cargo con el Gobierno, que su trabajo le satisfacía porque le permitía ayudar a los demás y sacar de las calles a delicuentes de cuello blanco, esos que no dejan huellas y que se es escapaban a la Policía.

Mientras le escuchaba sentí que era un super heroe con capa azul que volaba por el país dandóle porrazos a los maleantes, .....uf!.... Seguro que tome mucho vino en la cena, pense.

Mientras nosotros no poníamos al día Edward y Bella se enfrascaron en una conversación, al verlos ambos comentamos que entre ellos se estaba cociendo algo y que efectivamente, hacíán una hermosa pareja.

Ellos salieron a dar un paseo y nosotros nos quedamos solos, llego la hora de las aclaraciones, mierda.....que le diría, mirate amaba mucho peoro no quería que dejaras tu sueño por mí y te mentí, ufff!....Que patetica había sido de adolescente, me porte como una niña porque no confié que lo nuestro podía sobrevivir, pensé que pasaría lo de Edward y Tanya, me deje llevar por lo que la gente comentava respecto a las relaciones de lejos...."amor de lejos...complacencia de cuatro", escuche su hermosa voz llamarme...¡ay no!....el bochorno subio a mil, el tomamte de la ensalada de la tarde se quedo palido a mi lado...

"- Alice, puedo hacerte una pregunta pero necesito que seas en extremo sincera"

"- si, claro Jasper dime"

"- porque me dejaste cuando me fuí a la academia?"....mi madre santa!!!!, ahora si me mori, los latidos se aceleraron que creí que tenía que llamar a mi padre por un posible ataque cardiaco....tome una bocanada de aire y le mire"

"- sabes, yo me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces Jazz, dije utilizando el apodo que sólo yo le tenía, mira era muy niña y la verdad no quería que dejaras de buscar tus sueños por mí, por enamorarte de una chica tan joven que no podía ir contigo a tu paso, porque todavía estaba en la escuela, y...perdoname Jazz, pensé que no durariamos, que con tantas chicas contemporaneas a tí, lejos de mi encontrarías alguien que pudiera estar contigo, te falle Jazz, a ti y a lo que sentiamos y te hice sufrir, lo siento tanto"..las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y Jasper me tomo en sus brazos protectoramente, como siempre lo había hecho desde niños, Dios como le había dejado, como pude estar sin ese calor, él y yo podíamos superar todo menos la ausencia uno del otro.

"- Alice, si no es muy tarde me permitirías demostrarte que realmente tú eres la mujer que yo deseo y desee siempre, eras mi niña entonces y ahora eres mi niña mujer, no sabes cuanto desee volver a vere ydecirte que no había necesidad de que dejaramos de ser pareja, que yo no necesitaba a otra pero quise respetar tu desición, Edward me dijo siempre que era un error que te buscara, pero fuí egoista, yo era mayor y con más experiencia y no te guíe, debes perdonarme tú a mí, yo mi pequeña no tengo nada que perdonarte, sólo quiero que me permitas demostrarte que eres y sigues siendo esa persona especial que deseo tener conmigo siempre te prometo que núnca dejare que comentarios y malos entendidos se entrometan entre nosotros, ¿ahora dime? ¿me permites regresar a tu vida?

"- oh-Jazz núnca te fuiste, siempre estuviste en mi corazón, porque él no conoce a nadie ni quiere hacerlo".

Luego de eso nos besamos sellando la promesa de que a pesar de todo siempre nos daríamos la posibilidad de luchar contra la adversidad, nunca más Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen se alejarían en base a presunciones, de ahora en adelante el nosotros era primero y superior a todo.

Nos quedamos juntos platicando mucho más cuando vimos a Edward y Bella llegar de la mano, mi amiga se sonrojo, le guiñe un ojo a Bella y los escuche dar las buenas noches, Jasper y yo hicimos lo propio y nos depedimos el me acompaño a mi habitación y luego de un beso intenso se fue a su recamara que estaba en el pasillo de abajo.


	11. ME DAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD

OK, CHICAS HOY FUI MAGANANIMA Y SUBI UN PAR DE CAPS, LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE NO PUEDA SUBIR HASAT LA OTRA SEMANA, DISFRUNTENLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS YA SEAN PARA TOMATES O PARQA FLORES, JAJAJJA, BESOS

* * *

Definitivamente debía aceptarlo, estaba perdida e inremediablemente enamorado de Bella Swan, era una mujer, enigmática, que parecía tener secretos para mí, y eso me atraía como un iman gigante al metal, se que la pequeña demonio planeo este viaje para darnos a ella y a mi una oportunidad, y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Fuí a dejarle la maletas a Bella a su habitación, toque la puerta pero no me respondió, gire la perilla y vi que no estaba puse las maletas cerca de la cama y cuando me disponía a salir, ella salio del baño, envuelta en bata de baño, sólo de imaginar que estaba desnuda debajo de ella me encendió, me sonroje hasta las sienes, ella pareció estar igual de turbada, se acerco a mí y me sonrio.

"- ¿me buscabas?- preguntó

"- eh, si traje tus maletas, ¿ algo más que necesites?,-...eran mis ideas o me coqueteo, ¡Bella se insinuo! No, seguro eran mis ideas y mi extraño creciente deseo por ella.

"- mi madre dice que cenaremos a las ocho, te espero afuera le dije y prácticamente sali corriendo de su habitación, ya vería ella, más tarde igualaría las condiciones.

Cenamos todos en familia junto a la chimenea, Jasper llamo y dijo que estaba en camino, Alice se tenso, pobre de la duende, ya vería ella sino aprovechaba el momento, ellos no se veían desde hace 5 años, pero se que Jasper no tenía pareja y siempre había sentido algo por Alice, pero nínguno de los dos dijo ni hostia y dejaron que sus vidas tomaran caminos distintos.

Mis padres se despidieron y se fueron a sus aposentos, Alice, Bella y yo nos quedamos conversando amenamente, esperando que Jasper, llegara.

Como a la una treinta de la madrugada, sentimos el auto de Jasper aparcar cerca de la casa, me incorpore y fuí a recibirlo.

" Jasper, viejo amigo, que gusto verte hombre"- nos dimos un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda.

"-pasa chico, te estamos esperando"

"- ¿me esperan?" preguntó

" si, Jasper, Alice no quiso irse a la cama para poder recibirte, amigo esta vez podrías por favor ser sincero con ella"- se sonrojo-

" perdona que me meta pero si hay posibilidad de que ustedes aclaren las cosas y se digan que sentían o que sienten, me harías feliz, asi me deshago de ese demonito que tengo por hermanita"... bromee, para aligerar a Jasper.....

"- Edward, sabes muy bien que no hay nadie más que tu hermana, pero lo hare sólo si ella accede a aceptar mis atenciones"- dijo

" - te soprenderás lo que ha hecho el tiempo".

Entramos los dos juntos Alice estaba al lado de Bella, estaba en extremo palida, pero al ver a Jasper salto como un resorte y vino corriendo a abrazarle dandole una biembenida que el pobre Jasper, no esperaba, este la recibió en su brazos un poco sorprendido, mantuvieron el abrazo por un segundo y ella hablo.

" -Jasper , cuanto tiempo, mira esta es Bella mi amiga y bueno nose qué, de Edward"-

¡ALICE!, gritamos Bella y yo.

"- vengado"- dijo Jasper

"-¿porqué dices eso Jazz?"-

"-por nada", replico Jasper, mirando a Alice con curiosidad, por usar el apodo, que ella usaba cuando eramos niños con él.

"Bella le sonrió a Jasper y dijo- "por favor no le hagas caso a Alice, soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, es un gusto conocerte".

" Swan"- dijo Jasper, "¿eres la hija del jefe Swan de Forks?", le preguntó a Jasper con una mirada que no pude descifrar, pero que en cuanto pudiera averiguaría, no era normal en mi amigo. Bella se tenso al escucharle, eso era raro.

"- si, él era mi padre" dijo ella- mi amigo se recupero un poco y me miro, sabía que algo pasaba....y agrego.....

"- siento mucho lo de su muerte en el cumplimiento del deber, disculpa me entere por mi trabajo"

La atmosfera volvió a relajarse aunque Bella, me pareció que seguía un poco tensa, Alice y Jasper se sumergieron en una conversación de sólo ellos para ponerse al día no se separaron ni un segundo, viendo esto invite a Bella a dar un paseo por el muelle, ella acepto y yo le busque un abrigo para salir a la caminata, era ahora o núnca.

Caminamos unos metros por el muelle alejandonos un poco, Bella a la luz de la luna estaba más hermosa que núnca, lo intentaría lo único que podía pasar era que me rechazara, y si era así lo sguiría intentando.

"- Bella," inicie... "- te pedi que salieramos porque necesito hablarte de algo", pude ver que no tenía idea de lo que le diría porque sus ojos reflejaban, Dios, reflejaban, miedo, que ¿escondía Bella?.-continué.....

"- no puedo negar que mi hermana tiene razón en muchas cosas de las que dice"-

" ¿de que hablas Edward?, me estoy perdiendo"- me acerque más a ella y le tome las manos....

"- sabes, - aspire hondo- "antes de que llegaras mi vida era mónotona, le faltaba, chispa, luz y solo al verte aquella vez en ese café por una casualidad del Destino, pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, no se que sería mi vida si tu no estas en ella eres, mi amiga más entrañable, mi compañera también, mi confifente y deseo que sigas en mi vida por siempre, Te Amo, Bella Swan y deseo que me des la oportunidad de demostrartelo"- "¿- me lo permitiras Bella?" "¿ me darás la oportunidad que te pido?".

Ella me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, la abrace sin que nínguno de los dos dijera una palabra, luego de recuperarse, ella mi miro con esos hermosos ojos y me dijo...

"Edward, no se si estoy en capacidad de ofrecerte algo, me han hecho mucho daño y yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, Dios sabe que te quiero, pero estoy tan asustada de volver a sentir de herir a alguien que amo, Edward, cada vez que amo, parece que llevo desgracia a ellos y yo....- no la deje terminar ¿que era esto?.

"- Bella" ¿de que hablas?", lo único que me has dado es felicidad, el compartir mi música contigo, el que me escuches, el que seas la única persona con la que puedo sentirme completo, eso no es hacer daño amor, es hacer el bien, yo no deseo que me des nada más que estar contigo"

"oh Edward" - me beso tiernamente, como si temiera hacerme daño, tonta Bella, si sus labios eran el elixir más dulce que había probado, poco a poco fuímos profundizando el beso, mi lengua pidio permiso para entrar en su boca y la acerque tomándola por la cintura, esto era el cielo, no quería el cielo si ella no estaba en él.

"- entonces" dije - "¿puedo entender que me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte cuan importante eres para mi?" le pregunté...esperar esa respuesta me parecio un mílenio y sólo fueron escasos segundos.

"si, Edward" Dios sabe que yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti"- le sonrei ampliamente y la bese por un largo rato, luego volvimos a la casa, todavía Alice y Jasper estaban juntos en el sofá pero ya definitivamente habían aclarado su diferencias, Alice miro que Bella iba de mi mano sonrió y me guiño un ojo, yo sólo asentí.

Pasamos junto a ellos deseandoles buenas noches y partimos cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque confieso que me costo no quedarme con Bella o pedirle que pasara a mi cuarto no podía despegarme de ella, pero me despidí con un delicado beso en los labios y me fuí a mí cuarto, pero sinceramente no dormí muy bien el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente al levantarme fuí directamente a la sala de la casa y me encontre con mi amigo Jasper, lo salude, quizas era tiempo de saber el porque de su acctitud hacia Bella la noche anterior....

"- Jasper, ¿que tal la noche?" pregunté...

"- excelente", creo que tenías razón sobre tu hermana, aunque creo que quieres conversar más sobre tu amiga, ¿o me equivoco?".

"- Tienes toda la razón, ¿buscamos un lugar más privado?"

"- Creo que sería conveniente Edward, es más vamos al café del pueblo ¿te parece?, creo que es mejor hacerlo lejos de la familia", ese comentario de mi amigo ya no me agrado mi temor se acrecento.

Dejare una nota para la famila de que fuimos por una cosas al pueblo y regresariamos pronto, al fin y al cabo parece que todos estaban durmiendo en la casa, excepto por Jasper y yo."

Salimos por el camino evitando conversar del tema en cuestión, hasta llegar al cefe del pueblo que estaba relativamente vació, pedimos un café y un desayuno del menu del día y una vez los teniamos servidos inicio el comienzo de lo que sería la etapa mas dificil de mi vida.


	12. TEORIAS

**Capítulo Doce**

** TEORIAS**

"- Jasper" le inquerí, puedes dejar de tenerme en ascuas", le dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi delicioso capucchino.

" Bueno como empiezo....mira Edward, de dónde conoces a Isabella Swan? Le conté la historia.

"Sus padres eran amigos de los míos"…dije y continúe... "-una vez se gano la beca en Bellas artes y tras la pérdida de su padre, mi padre la invito a vivir con nosotros hasta tanto ella iniciara la Universidad"...- le informe extrañado cada vez más con el rumbo futuro de esta conversación.

"- mmm, muy bien, ¿o sea que no sabes nada de su pasado reciente en Forks?"

"- Jasper, no, sólo sé que su padre murió en el ejercicio del deber"....ahora entendía menos toda la situación.

"bueno verás, eso es muy cierto pero se sospecha que fue encubierto, el asesinato, ya que él estaba tras una banda de traficantes de artes y no sabemos porque buscaron a Swan, y se tiene graves indicios de que quizás la banda este tras su hija, cuando el nuevo jefe de Forks, nos informo que se traslado de Forks, pensamos que estaba huyendo, lo peor es que quizás ella no sepa que está en peligro, Edward, y bueno ya que he visto que estas interesado en ella, puedo ofrecerte ayuda en su protección si fuese necesaria, además Edward, de igual manera este peligro puede extenderse a tu familia, y yo no puedo dejar que les pase nada a ustedes y menos algo que haga sufrir a Alice.

"¿Qué dices?"...mis pensamientos me embargaron, recién tocaba la felicidad y ya se ensombrecía... mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella estaba en un peligro que quizás no sabía, esto era peor de lo que imaginaba...."Jasper ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué recomiendas?" pregunte asustado.

"- Amigo en esto estamos juntos, también deberíamos hablar con tu hermano y tu padre, ya que pondré vigilancia encubierta, si sospecho que no la han contactado, todavía no sabemos el modus operandi de esos delincuentes, es más no ha habido rastros a todos los matan, sabes Bella es la única sobreviviente de ellos, si es que fueron ellos, pero por lo pronto llamare a mis superiores y armare todo, cuando lleguemos a la casa mantente tranquilo, Bella por ahora no debe enterarse, si ellos se comunican con ella, le será más fácil negar todo, ella es muy jovial e inocente se le nota y eso puede ayudarle.

"claro Jasper", hare lo que digas, deseo mantenerla a salvo a ella y a mi familia.

Salimos del café y yo todavía me sentía en una pesadilla, llegamos a la casa, ya todos estaban levantados, los salude y le di un beso a Bella en la frente y de una vez la enana de mi hermana señalo el gesto.

"- Valla, valla valla, Edward, suavizaron el ogro de anoche acá ?...dijo con sorna",

"- sí,... hermana tanto como tú te santificaste con mi amigo, o no?"

"- bueno herma....." Carlisle nos interrumpió

"- Edward...Alice ustedes son adultos y siento que últimamente se comportan como niños y aunque a veces es divertido, hoy chicos no lo es tanto, así que por favor se comportan"...- Jasper, mi madre Emment y Rosalie que iban entrando se rieron a carcajadas, del regaño, Bella se sonrojo y sonrió y Alice volteo los ojos y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Una vez repuesto del choc anterior, le informe a mi familia que Bella y yo estábamos empezando a salir, ella como un tomate sonrió, la familia nos felicitaba, mientras esto pasaba Alice y Jasper estaban muy juntos en el sofá conversando por lo que deduje que quizás habría anuncios interesantes este largo fin de semana que comenzaba, apenas era viernes.

Luego de un par de juegos de mesa y del almuerzo de rigor todos los varones nos fuimos al estudio de mi padre, bajo el pretexto de enseñarle a Jasper las nuevas adquisiciones de la colección familiar de mini autos deportivos de la que todos éramos fanáticos y ya llenaba casi toda una pared, pero en realidad se discutiría el tema que salió a relucir en el desayuno con Jasper.

Una vez se le explico a todos la situación, estuvimos de acuerdo en dejar que Jasper se encargara del perímetro de seguridad, había hablado con su jefe y quedo encargado de la operación que tendría sede en Seatle, me sorprendió la frialdad con que mi amigo monto la operación y coordino todo vía telefónica, para el lunes ya estarían operando la operación encubierta en la oficina regional del FBI del Estado.

Emment se preocupo mucho del porqué estarían interesados en Bella, a lo que Jasper respondió que habían ciertas teorías al respecto y procedió a señalarlas:

"- La primera- señaló- es que algunas mafias de arte conspiran contra aquellos nuevos artistas que tienen posibilidades de manera de ponerlos a trabajar para ellos como calificadores de arte"-.

"- La segunda es que secuestran a los familiares de los artistas a fin de que ellos hagan copias de las obras originales y las venden como tales y la última"-;

"- Secuestran al nuevo artista para que realice la copia que ellos robarán y pondrán la copia en exhibición en su lugar, lo malo de esta última es que el artista es asesinado para que no diga cual copia hizo".

En el caso del Jefe Swan, no sabemos qué querían porque no estamos 100% seguros que fueron ellos, pero yo casi no lo dudo con la extraordinaria artista que es su hija, así que una de las tres teorías de arriba estarían planeando, pero al matarlo realmente sólo quedan la primera teoría y la última" - termino diciendo Jasper

"- Entonces Jasper"- dijo mi padre, estamos entre la espada y la pared, Bella es de la familia, más ahora que tiene una relación incipiente con Edward y nosotros cuidamos a nuestra familia, así que estamos en tus manos, tomare medidas con la seguridad de la casa, cambiare las alarmas y sus claves y verificare a los agentes de seguridad de la entrada de la casa, lo de rigor, sin embargo apreciaría que nos mantengas informados y si Emment y Rosalie deben tomar precauciones adicionales , sólo dilo.

…..Emment asintió, poniendo por primera vez atención a todo esto de la seguridad y de la autoridad que por años ha evadido por ser como es corpulento y aventurero.

"- Carlisle,"- contesto Jasper-"- no creo que Emment y su novia corran peligro su ojetivo es Bella, así que el mayor riesgo lo tienen los miembros de la familia que permanecen en la mansión Cullen", terminó diciendo Jasper".

"- entiendo", - replico afirmativamente mi padre, y agrego "bueno chicos será mejor que vallamos con los demás no quiero que sospechen, Esme es en extremo suspicaz y Alice muy intuitiva, se extrañarán sino volvemos con ellas".

Salimos todos del estudio fingiendo y hablando de autos y fuimos cada uno en busca de nuestras personas especiales.

Encontré a Bella en el lago, sentada en una cómoda banca cerca del muelle y haciendo un boceto del paisaje, pero esta vez era en colores, Dios que difícil mantener todo esto al margen de ella, que es tan inocente,- le hable...

"- Bella, veo que decidiste pintar la vista, te está quedando hermoso, de verás precioso, aunque no tanto como tú"

"- adulador, no me mientas así, jamás podría igualarme a la naturaleza tan perfecta, has escuchado que ella siempre busca el punto exacto de perfección, lo que los antiguos señalan el número phi, _**La Divina Proporción."**_

"- valla veo que Dan Brown es parte de tus libros"

"- bueno Edward, no sólo él lo menciona en su novela también Da Vinci y es de sus escritos que lo conozco".

"- si olvide que eres artista", que deseas hacer hoy, podemos ir a dar un paseo por el lago o simplemente quedarnos viendo películas en la habitación, se que Alice, Jasper, Emment y Rose, irán al bar cercano, ¿quisieras ir tú? porque a mí no me importa si no, no tengo deseos de compartirte por ahora con un montón de gente"

"- bueno, no sé porque tendrías que compartirme, - replico - pero lo que sí es cierto es que no tengo ganas de ir al bar, las películas me parecen bien, y tus padres ¿qué harán?"

"- Ellos irán con unos amigos a pasar la tarde y probablemente no lleguen hasta la mañana, ya que es a dos horas de aquí y Esme no le gusta regresar de noche".¿ Escogemos las pelis Bell´s?

"- claro, perfecto, ¡please! una de aventuras, detesto las de miedo"

"-uy!!!!! yo había pensado en la llamada, versión japonesa dicen que asusta más",

"- no Edward, si no te hago que me lleves al Bar, ok"

"-vale, vale, está bien, bueno aquí está Indiana Jones la última, ¿te parece?"

"- perfecto" y me sonrió, se me revolvió el estomago, parecía ajena a todo el peligro que como una nube se cernía a su alrededor, pero ahora estaba yo que trataría de protegerla a costa de mi vida si fuese necesario.

Decidimos ver las películas en su habitación, todas tenían un plasma en la pared y el blue ray para las pelis, vimos Indiana Jones, y luego Marley and Me, con la cual Bella lloro a raudales, luego ella preparo chocolate caliente, yo le ayude preparando unos emparedados comimos en el desayunador de la cocina y regresamos a su cuarto estando allí no pude contenerme y la bese.

Ella me respondió el beso y poco a poco este se fue intensificando, tuve que alejarme un poco para respirar pero seguí entonces por su cuello, bajando por todo el arco de su garganta, su piel era como la seda, y su olor era embriagante, poco apoco la fui acomodando debajo de mí, sin dejar de besarla, ella se aferraba cada vez más, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar en perfecta armonía, nuestros movimientos se hicieron más insistentes, y poco a poco ambos nos fuimos despojando de nuestras ropas, cuando estaba ella solo con sus bragas y yo con mis boxer la acomode para que estuviera encima de mí y así poder observarla, era simplemente hermosa, no podía más que deleitarme viendo lo que mis caricias le hacían en su cuerpo que temblaba y se arqueaba de placer, tome sus pechos que se mecían y los acaricie, ella gimió, sus pezones se tensaron y ella bajo para besarme, nos movimos nuevamente de manera que ella quedara acostada y empecé a recorrerla toda, cuando llegue a su ombligo, me detuve y le pregunte con la mirada si estaba segura, ella asintió aferrándose más a mí, entonces la despoje de su ultima prenda y la acaricie, ella tembló y eso me encendió aún más, no sé cómo había vivido antes sin ella, ninguna mujer antes me había hecho vibrar así, cuando la sentí totalmente mojada y excitada, entre en ella y la hice mía, mía porque no dejaría que ella fuera de nadie más, ella era mi chica enigmática, aquella que _"__**El Destino**__"_ me envió y que yo no sólo amaba, también estaba llamado a poseerla. Poco a poco el ritmo cadencioso de sus caderas y las mías se acrecentó haciendo que ambos llegáramos juntos a la cúspide de sensaciones que nuestros cuerpos y almas en uno sólo lograron.

" Bella"dije

" - si Edward",

"- gracias por llegar a mi vida" ella sonrió y asintió, sonrojándose y ambos caímos en un sueño profundo.

* * *

_**Hola chicas que les pareció el capítulo????, no soy tan especifica en los lemmons, sorry ;) pero bueno ahi le vamos, ya como que se deja entrever la cosa con Jasper no?, bueno les agradecería sus comentarios, flores tomates o sugerencias, nos leemos, y gracias por pasarse y apoyar mi historia.**_

_**Besos Bye,**_

_**kc**_


	13. MI NUEVO AMOR

BELLA POV

Amanecí, en los brazos de Edward, me parece increíble que ese Dios heleno quiera estar conmigo, estar con él en la intimidad fue algo que jamás había experimentado, como artista soy en extremo sensible y aunque había tenido intimidad anteriormente, nada se compara con lo que sentí con Edward.

Ahora estaba en sus brazos y su aliento me golpeaba, estaba dormido, parecía un ángel, como quisiera no tener un pasado, no tener que encontrarme con mi ex en pocas semanas y hacer lo que sus secuaces y asesinos de mi padre desean, como quisiera volver atrás y no haberme involucrado con Jacob Black, suspire y decidí vivir las pocas semanas con mi ángel, porque si no salía viva de esto me llevaría conmigo cada recuerdo de cada minuto pasado con él, le daba gracias a Dios el haberme permitido conocerle y ver que podía ser amada no sólo porque necesitaban algo de mí, como en el pasado sucedió, me perdí en mis pensamientos y una lagrima apareció sobre mi rostro y diantres!!!! él la vio.

"Bella" ¿por qué lloras?" preguntó- le mentí aunque también era algo de eso.....

" - si, - Edward, pero es porque estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo..."- replique,

"- Te lo dije antes, soy yo el que te da las gracias por permitirme tenerte en mi vida" - le sonreí sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas, "- supongo que estoy sonrojándome a la máxima expresión",- le dije tocándome la cara.

"- no importa, te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas" - me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Dios este hombre es un sol, no sé qué he hecho para merecerlo, es más no creo merecerlo, me dije para mí y no pude más que besarle, de una manera apasionada, tratando de trasmitirle, toda mi desesperación por perderle, por el daño que quizás le haría al marcharme, por el amor que quería darle, por la pasión que sentía por todo él, por su cuerpo, por su alma todo eso y un millón de sensaciones y sentimientos le entregue en ese beso, me perdí a mi misma en esos labios carnosos, en esa lengua que saboreaba mi boca traspolándome en un mar profundo y tan verde como sus ojos.

Caímos en un pozo profundo de amor y deseo otra vez, sentía sus manos acariciarme toda, no dejando ningún lugar por explorar de mi cuerpo desnudo y abandonado en sus brazos, no planee hacerle el amor nuevamente pero rápidamente quedamos envueltos en esa vorágine de sensaciones.

Sentí como se deslizaba hacia la parte inferior de mi cuerpo y besaba mis tobillos en forma ascendente hacia mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centro y besarlo también, al hacerlo me arquee hacia atrás poniendo mis manos en su cabeza para que no dejara de tocarme y saborearme, no podía pensar solo podía sentir su tacto sobre mí.

Subió hacia mis labios y me beso profundamente, me voltee para mírale y me senté a horcajadas sobre él para mantener yo el control y darle a él mismo placer que me había proporcionado a mí, bese cada punto de aquel hermoso cuerpo sin dejar ninguna parte que no tuviera mi marca, deseaba hacerlo sentir lo que ninguna otra lo había hecho sentir, si debía alejarme él me recordaría siempre, no pude retrasarlo más y lo hice mío sintiéndolo dentro de mí, como yo tenía el control acelere mis movimientos poco a poco hasta hacerlo explotar, para luego yo dejarme llevar por la sensación de tocar el cielo con mis manos cerca de su cuerpo.

Abrazados juntos esperamos a que nuestros ritmos cardiacos se normalizaran, luego me percate que estábamos en mi habitación, desnudos y que él tendría que salir con la ropa del día anterior, por lo que le pregunte.

"-Edward ¿cómo haremos para salir de la habitación?

"-Bella, amor no te has dado cuenta que estas habitaciones están conectadas, esa puerta de allá da hacia mi habitación, creo que mi madre nos puso en estas habitaciones a propósito o solicitud de la duende" me dijo.

"-Edward"

"- si amor"

"- deja de decirle duende a Alice"

"- Bella pídeme lo que quieras y te complazco, lo que quieras Bella, pero quitarme el placer de llamar duende a mi adorable hermanita, no mi amor, eso….te costara un poco más" y me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida, le mire a sus hermosos ojos verdes y le dije…

"- es decir que si hago lo que quieras lo harás"

"- ¡mmm!, no"

Ambos reímos y nos levantamos desperezándonos, Edward se fue a su habitación por ropa para bañarnos juntos, mientras yo preparaba la bañera. Al regresar traía su ropa, su toalla y una bata de baño.

Nos bañamos cerca de una hora ya que entre besos y caricias casi caemos en hacer el amor otra vez tuvimos que usar toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad para poder salir de la bañera y vestirnos.

Mi ángel personal se vistió con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa Polo de mangas largas color crema por el clima, no hacía frio intenso pero estaba algo fresco, yo por mi parte me puse una falda corta jeans, una blusa azul y a juego de la misma tela que la falda un chaleco con unas botas, mi aspecto era bastante sexy, cuando me vi al espejo, definitivamente Alice tenía excelente gusto y una forma de hacer que me viera sutilmente diferente y en extremo arreglada solo con unas cuantas piezas, recordaría pedirle asesoría siempre, me gustaba mi aspecto. Ese pensamiento me entristeció ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría tener a mi disposición su ayuda, suspire él parecía que leía mentes, corto la distancia entre nosotros para abrazarme y preguntar que me pasaba.

"- Bella – amor ¿qué pasa?

"- nada Edward, de verás, vamos,"- le inste tomándole la mano para salir de la habitación de la mano.

Cuando salimos de la habitación no había nadie en la sala por lo que nos fuimos a la cocina y empezamos a preparar el desayuno para todos, era genial estar así con él, creo que podría despertar con él y hacer de esto mi rutina,-…..bien Bella Swan, quieres dejar de soñar, será más difícil si lo haces, sólo vive para que puedas después con estos recuerdos- pensé y me obligue a sonreírle a la vida por corta que esta pudiese ser para mí.

La familia fue llegando al desayunador de la cocina poco a poco, primero Carlisle y Esme que recién llegaban y se excusaron por ya haber desayunado pero que con gusto se sentarían con nosotros y los demás para compartir.

Luego el oso de Em, que venía con cara de hambre de la mano de Rose, nos agradeció el tener ya algo preparado y se sentó a devorar su plato, Rose le dio golpe regañándolo por ser tan comelón y no ayudar con la puesta del resto de la mesa para los que faltaban.

Alice y Jasper llegaron pronto, mi amiga salió corriendo a mi encuentro dando saltitos y diciéndome que tenía que contarle todo, agradecí que lo dijera bajito, pero para mi desgracia Em la miró y soltó la bomba….

"- no, no lo acepto, si le cuentas a Alice nos cuentas a todos… y por lo que veo ya te consagraste como mi nueva hermana ¿o no?- ¡Tierra trágame!...me sonroje hasta los pies, Edward intervino.

"- Emment, no porque seas flojo con la lengua en tus intimidades, significa, que Bella y yo sí, ok"…

"- ¡AH CAÍSTE!…jajajaja, sólo sondee y caíste hermanito, jajajaja, río Em" a lo que Alice y los demás asintieron riendo---como quería ponerme una máscara diferente al tomate que tenía por cara, por suerte Esme llamo a la cordura entre los murmullos.

¡Vamos chicos!...- todos somos adultos y yo sólo me alegro que Bella y Edward ya se hayan abierto a lo que sienten, verdad Carlisle"- señalo.

"- Cierto Esme, Bella Edward, toda la familia está muy contenta de que ustedes sean pareja, dijo sonriendo con picardía.

"- Gracias padre, pero imagino que igualmente le dirás a…mmm, como le dices duende, Jazz ¿cierto?

"- Ogro fue Em, el que te molesto no yo, ¿está bien?, si quieres saber familia, Jasper y yo a diferencia de mi hermanito consentido, si decimos las cosas claras, - tomo la mano de Jasper, "- Jasper y yo somos novios", dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos nos movimos a felicitarla, Esme y Carlisle los abrazaron diciéndole a Jasper que era bienvenido a la familia, Emment y Edward le dieron la bienvenida y la advertencia de que si le hacía daño se las vería con ellos, y pareció que Emment hizo lo propio con Edward respecto a mí, me sentí extrañamente protegida por esta hermosa familia.

Alice y Rose planearon un paseo por el lago en el bote familiar ya que era nuestro último día, partiríamos temprano mañana para las obligaciones de los doctores de la familia, y la verdad había que regresar a la realidad diaria, aunque para los demás sería a partir del lunes, no sabía que seguiría pero realmente con la mano de Edward entrelazada con las mías mirando el lago dentro del bote de los Cullen, soñé que todo saldría bien aunque no estaba segura de si mi sueño se haría realidad, para colmo estaba mareándome horrible dentro del bote, yo y mi fragilidad pera las aventuras, de repente todo se puso, negro ¿quién apago la Luz? Me dije y no supe nada más.

* * *

Deseo agradecer a cada una de las personas que han llegado hasta este capitulo de la historia

ya como que se ve el porque Bella esta viviendo cada día como si fuese el último de su vida.

A todas las niñas que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos , asi como a todas las que han dejado comentarios y

a aquellos que leen en silencio, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, entre tantas historias hermosas y buena de este site, nos leemos.

PD: Se siguen agradeciendo los reviews, saludos ; )


	14. DE REGRESO AL TRABAJO

Hola, por alguna razón no puede actualizar el viernes la página no me dejaba, pero bueno aqui les dejo este capítulo espero que les guste no es muy largo pero si necesario, esperos les gute.

* * *

Por el desmallo de Bella el paseo por el lago lo acortamos y terminamos el sábado en familia, temprano en la noche teníamos todo listo para nuestra partida temprano en la mañana.

Salimos cerca de las siete de la mañana llegamos a casa y mi padre y yo nos preparamos para lo irnos, me despedí de Bella prometiéndole que cuando llegara a casa le avisaría.

Jasper se encargo el día lunes de todas las cosas referentes a la seguridad de Bella y los Cullen´s, no sabíamos que esperar pero algo me decía que no nos podíamos fiar, Alice le ofreció que se quedase en casa pero él no acepto porque así no podría vigilar desde fuera, sin que ella se diese cuenta, ellos estaban muy unidos ahora, aunque la enana se quejaba de que no se veían a menudo, sin embargo ella había sido sumamente comprensiva, eso definitivamente era raro en mi hermanita pequeña, seguro el amor le pego pero durísimo.

Los días subsiguientes pasaron bastante tranquilos, Mi Bella y yo nos volvimos algo rutinarios, cuando llegaba del turno siempre pasaba a su cuarto o ella me esperaba en mi departamento, estaba a punto de pedirle que se mudara a mi apartamento, pero no sé cómo se lo tomaría por lo que me reserve esa solicitud.

Cuando mis turnos eran diurnos y coincidían con sus días de trabajo voluntario con los niños del hospital, salíamos juntos de la casa, no podía sentirme más orgulloso de Bella, trabajar con los niños con cáncer era además de loable, un trabajo difícil ya que estabas expuestos a que alguno muriera y como era inevitable apegarse a esas criaturas de Dios, el golpe al espíritu de una persona como Bella sé que sería abrumador.

Bella me contó que ya había perdido más de un paciente y que cada vez era igual que la primera vez, nada te preparaba para esa perdida, yo lo sabía muy bien cuando perdí mi primer paciente casi abandono la práctica.

_**Flash Back**_

_**"- Dr. Cullen, código azul en la habitación 515"- escuche que llamaron por el sistema de altavoces de la sala…**_

_**"- 512, repetí en mi cabeza, es la sra. Crown, no pero si la deje estable hace unas horas, pensé para mí y me dirigí corriendo hacia la habitación.**_

_**" Miss Charles, póngame al día" le inquirí a la enfermera**_

_**"- la Sra. Crown, ha entrado en crisis, Dr. Cullen, su respiración se dificulta y su ritmo cardiaco disminuye"…la revise y comprobé lo que me informaron, la entube y la estabilice para poder pasarla al quirófano.**_

_**"– Miss Charles, la paciente necesita ser intervenida, inmediatamente, llame al Dr. Cullen e infórmele que necesitamos de su ayuda"- le dije.**_

_**"- si Dr. Cullen, inmediatamente"**_

_**Mi padre llego y le informe de los detalles del caso pidiéndome éste que lo asistiera, era mi primer año de internado como residente, eso era un gran honor no sólo por ser mi padre, sino porque es difícil que te dejen cooperar en una operación delicada si no te lo ganas y mi padre conmigo era el doble de estricto que con los demás internos.**_

_**En medio de la operación justo cuando la pensamos que estaba finalizando la intervención, la sra. Crown, una mujer que no pasaba los 37 años, colapso y la hemorragia no pudo ser detenida, y su corazón no pudo ser reanimado.**_

_**Me quede masajeando su corazón una y otra vez no dándome por vencido hasta que escuche la voz de mi padre autoritariamente hablándome, mientras todos me miraban.**_

_**"- Dr. Cullen decrete la defunción…..nada….yo no reaccionaba- Dr. Cullen le estoy hablando señale la hora de defunción….**_

_**"- no, dije – todavía, puedo hacer algo, no me daré por vencido ahora, no, - no lo hare"- y seguía con el masaje al corazón, paletas y nada….., hasta que sentí el brazo de mi padre sobre mi hombro.**_

_**"- Dr. – le escuche decir….hijo, ya se acabo, no podemos hacer nada por ella, vamos te acompaño a informarle a los familiares.**_

_**Lentamente nos quitamos los guantes y la ropa de cirugía y fuimos a la sala de espera donde el esposo y las dos hijas de ocho y cinco años de la paciente esperaban por noticias, después de haber sido sacados de la habitación de su madre.**_

_**"- Señor Crown, hablo mi padre, lo sentimos, se hizo todo lo posible por mantener con vida a su esposa pero lamentablemente no pudimos detener la hemorragia.**_

_**El sr. Crown, me miró y me dijo…"…pero no entiendo, Dr. Cullen usted me dijo que estaba estable que la operación había sido un excito" -….él siguió hablando yo me perdí en su pedido, era cierto todo había salido bien, sólo que se desato una hemorragia que no pude prever….**_

_**volví de mis pensamientos una vez mi padre me introdujo en la conversación, le informe al ahora viudo las razones de la hemorragia, le reitere el pésame y me retire, no podía ver a ese hombre a los ojos, mucho menos a las niñas, mi padre era otro cuento, sabía que a él tarde o temprano debía enfrentarle y cuando lo hice llore como un niño pequeño, el me acuno como entonces y me dijo cuan difícil fue para él perder su primer paciente, y que cada vez que pierdes uno vuelves a ese momento, pero siempre con el valor y el orgullo de haber hecho lo mejor por tu paciente, sus palabras textuales fueron " hijo, no somos Dioses, cada vez que operamos o tratamos alguien que está en extremo delicado, le pedimos a él que guíe nuestras manos para poder ayudar a salvar la vida del paciente".**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Termine mi guardia eran las once de la noche me dirigí a casa, Bella me había dicho que hoy me esperaría en casa con tal de evitar los comentarios de Alice sobre nosotros, al acercarme a casa pude divisar el vehículo estacionado a un costado de la calle sin identificación alguna, seguro que era de los del FBI, sonó mi celular y conteste, era Jasper.

" – Jasper, ¿alguna novedad?.

"- no hermano todo en calma, yo estoy en esta guardia, salí de visitar a Alice a las 8 y aunque no debo estar en campo, mi hermano no pude evitarlo, me retirare en una hora y quedan los detectives Clearwater y Ulley".

"- bien Jasper, confiamos en ti, en cuanto pueda veré que puedo extraer de Bella.

Espere que la seguridad abriera la puerta y conduje por la entrada de la casa hasta los estacionamientos, estacione el volvo recogí mi mochila de ropa y me dirigí a mi apartamento, me bañe y subí a la casa grande a fin de ir al cuarto de Bella, toque pero nadie me contesto por lo que abrí la misma, mi ángel estaba dormida con su libro de bocetos encima de ella se veía tan hermosa e indefensa, retire el cuaderno de bocetos y de él cayo una página arrugada, lo recogía y lo leí y quede simplemente pasmado, era cierto todo, Bella y la familia estaba en un gran peligro…..respire hondo y leí el contenido de lo escrito con recortes de periódico.

"_**BELLA, YA SABES PORQUE TE CONTACTO PENSASTES QUE PORQUE TU PADRE MURIO TE EPRDERIAS, TE ENVIAREMSO UNA OBRA PARA QUE LA REPRODUZCAS, SINO LO HACES ALGUNOS DE TUS NUEVOS AMIGOS LE HARA COMPAÑÍA A TU PADRE, TE CONTACTAREMOS PRONTO POR IGUAL VIA"**_

_**JB**_

Quien sería ese desalmado que osaba amenazar a Bella y a mi familia, tome el papel y me dirigí al estudio para usar el escáner de la oficina de Carlisle, lo escanee y me lo envié a mi correo, que recibí en mi celular con el fin de reenviárselo a Jasper, con el mensaje de que a primera hora le llamaría para analizar esta confirmación del peligro creciente sobre mi amor.

Regrese a la habitación de Bella, puse la página escrita con recortes dentro de su cuaderno de bocetos y los puse a una lado de la cama, me subí a la cama acostándome a su lado y la abrace ella se acurruco a mi lado y susurro "…Te amo Edward…" y se pego más a mi cuerpo, le di un beso en la frente disponiéndome a intentar descansar porque dormir era un lujo que sé que no me llegaría ni por asomo.

* * *

Que les pareció ? espero no me odien por lo que viene.... bueno ahora el momento de los agradecimeintos:

Lady Blue Vampire, gracias por ser la primera en creer en la historia y ser la primera con reviews

Carmen Cullen: Gracia spor creer que la historia es genial, la escribo para ustedes

Gracias a las que agregaron la historias a sus alertas y favoritos, un beso a todos, nos leemos.


	15. PROBLEMAS

Este capitulo es importante para la historia espero les guste

* * *

**PROBLEMAS**

Escuche a Bella llamarme, mientras yo estaba adormilado a su lado…."- Edward, amor despierta, mi cielo"….

"- si, Bella"- respondí- todavía con pesadez en los ojos, no recuerdo a qué hora me dormí anoche, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí, como no hacerlo se veía tan angelical de costado entre mis brazos.

"- ¿Porqué no me despertaste anoche cuando llegaste?"- Me dijo haciendo un puchero…

"- amor, me parece que pasas mucho tiempo con la duende, le dije en indicativo al puchero…- "no quería despertarte"…- agregue,- acercando mi nariz a la suya…"- te veías hermosa durmiendo y no valía, la pena"- concluí.

" ¿no valía la pena?, como osas decir eso Edward, no te había visto desde hace tres días, bueno por lo menos para hablarte ¿ y me dejaste dormir?... dijo tratando de alejarse de mí un poco enfadada.

"- Bella" pero si estabas dormida, porqué me riñes,- la mire un poco desorientado. Se veía mucho más hermosa cuando estaba airada, el color de sus mejillas se torna aun mas sonrosado, pensé para mi sin ningunas ganas de quitarle el enfado salvo que por ello también trataba de zafarse de mi abrazo, pero la magia pronto acabo cuando escuche mi celular sonar endemoniadamente, alargue la mano sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y respondí, era Jasper señalándome que nos veríamos a las 10:00 en sus oficinas.

"- Bella amor, me encantaría seguir discutiendo contigo, pero amor, de verdad debo salir tengo una cita a las 10:00 de la mañana, me darías un beso de reconciliación"- le bromee sonriéndole.

"- Edward"- se quejo – "sabes que cuando me sonríes así no puedo estar enfadada contigo, no es justo" - y me abrazo.

Nos aseamos y salimos a desayunar, hoy particularmente no había nadie en el desayunador de la cocina ni en toda la casa.

"-Edward "- me llamo mi ángel, hoy voy a ir a ver a los niños, no me toca pero no tengo nada que hacer para hoy, en el curso estamos de asueto por lo que pensé en regalares un tiempito juntos, ¿te importa?- preguntó, - eso a mí me venía genial significaba que estaría segura mientras Jasper y yo averiguábamos mas sobre la nota que encontré anoche…- pensé- .

"- claro que no amor, sabes que me encanta lo que haces con esos niños, te aman, todos los días que paso por la sala pediátrica me preguntan por ti, es más ya tengo hasta contrincante, uno de los pequeños me dijo que tú eras su novia",- le bromee... sinceramente, Bella sonrió, para luego darme un beso de despedida y dirigirse a la cochera por el mercedes que ella usaba.

Salí de la casa una hora después hacia la oficina de Jasper, al llegar este me esperaba junto con dos detectives quienes me miraron ceñudos al entra en la acogedora oficina de mi cuñado. Me acerque al lobby me anuncie, cuando el seguridad me dio la autorización, subí a los elevadores marque el numero número del piso, la oficina de Jasper estaba ubicada en el piso 15 del edificio aunque las oficinas empezaban desde el piso 13.

Al llegar las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la lúgubre azafata electrónica del mismo anuncio en inglés y español, "gracias por subir al piso 15", como odiaba los elevadores inteligentes, no sé cómo osaban llamar inteligencia a una grabación, entre a la recepción de la oficina.

La secretaria de Jasper me indico que el detective Hale, estaba esperándome haciéndome ademan de que pasara.

"- hola Jasper" – salude estrechándole la mano"

" hola Edward"- me devolvió el saludo y me indico que m sentara, yo no aguante e inmediatamente le interpele.

"- Bueno Jazz, lo que sea por favor dilo rápido, me he carcomido los sesos en lo que he conducido hasta aquí" - le dije mirándolo fijamente.

"- hermano quisiera decirte lo que quieres escuchar pero no hay buenas noticias, me informan que la nota no tiene huellas digitales, ni forma de rastrearla , claro sería mejor trabajar con la original pero no creo que esa tenga nada que nos indique quien la hizo o su procedencia, el tema es que definitivamente seguimos a ciegas, sólo que ahora existe certeza de que ellos la han contactado, que algo quieren y que toda la familia está en peligro, antes de que llegases envié a Darmotuh una comunicación que exima a Emment y Rosalie de sus clases por un mes hasta tanto esto se estabilice, es mejor tenerlos cerca, ¿donde esta Bella ahora Edward?- me pregunto…..sentí que estaba sobre arena movediza cuando escuche sus palabras….

"…eh…en el hospital, salió para allá una hora antes de que yo viniese para acá"- conteste afligido…- vi como rápidamente Jasper, le indicaba a uno de los agentes que estaban en la oficina que se comunicara con los agentes que vigilaban a Bella para asegurarse que ella estaban bien.

"- agente Samuel, le agradezco que se comunique con él agente Bill de la seguridad privada de los Cullen, para que informe el estado de vigilancia de la srita. Swan- dijo Jasper a su subordinado.

"- ¿qué pasa Jazz?, - pregunté- "dime me estoy muriendo me voy ya para el hospital ya" ¿dime qué pasa?

"- Edwad" – dijo "- nos han informado que vieron a uno de los secuaces de Jacob Black en un café cercano al aeropuerto de Seatle, eso significa que están aquí Edward y que sea lo que sea que quieren de Bella ha comenzado, está cerca, tememos que actúen en un día o quizás horas…-no le deje terminar y salí corriendo de la oficina sin esperar la respuesta, escuchando tras de mí la maldición de Jasper y su orden para que me detuvieran, luego sentí que unos brazos me sujetaban hasta que mi amigo me dio alcance, lo mire con furia gritándole….

"¡SOLTADME, ELLA PELIGRA, SOLTADME!- Luego mi voz se hizo casi un hilo-…ella peligra tengo que llegar donde esta ella ¡Jasper! ¿Porqué me haces esto?"- le inquirí….

"- te estoy salvando la vida Edward, dijo enérgicamente- " tu sólo no iras a ningún lado y menos en tu estado emocional, pondrás a Bella en más peligro, vamos, iras con nosotros, pero el mínimo indicio que te descontrolas y pones en peligro la operación Edward no durare en mandarte a custodiar fuera del alcance de la investigación entendido hermano", me dijo parcamente tomándome del hombro" –asentí entendiendo que de no calmarme cometería estupideces-

"- llama a Bella a su celular, necesito saber si te contesta, mis agentes señalan que ella no llego al Hospital y que encontraron el auto que conducía a dos cuadras abandonado, los seguridades fueron asesinados y se encontraron cerca del auto utilizaron silenciadores, nadie vio nada Edward, llámala quiero ver si encendemos el gps de su celular….asentí e hice lo que me indicaron.

Tras el quinto sonido de espera del tono de llamada escuche la grabación de Bella solicitando le dejase mensaje, Jasper me indico que se lo dejase y así lo hice tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

"- Bella amor vine al hospital y no estabas, llámame amor, te extraño y me preocupa porque cambiaste de planes sin avisarme, ya sabes mi número es ( 507) 6730. 50808, llamarme.

Muy bien pensado hermano, significa que te llamaran a ti para pedir lo que sea que quieran cuando ella no pueda dárselos, me dijo Jasper…no había acabado de cerrar cuando recibí una llamada de mi padre….

"- Edward, ¿qué pasa? me acaba de llamar Alice, señalando que no logra comunicarse con Bella y que ella la esperaba en el hospital para almorzar y las enfermeras le dijeron que no había llegado, se preocupo, porque tu tampoco contestabas…..- no le conteste mire el celular tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Alice en el celular que ni siquiera escuche mientras conversaba con Jasper…..- mire a Jasper por alguna instrucción no me atrevía a hablar….me indico que hablara lo menos posible de donde estaba.

"- padre no se de lo que me hablas le acabo de dejar a Bella un mensaje que te parece si nos vemos en el café de la calle 15 de Seatle, ¿te parece? le indique, - primero ese café no existía eso era un parque por lo que mi padre sabría que algo pasaba y llamaría a Jasper probablemente no desde sus celular, mi padre era en extremo suspicaz y cuidadoso.

"- claro hijo nos vemos allí me dijo al otro lado de la línea y cerro"- mire el celular apagarse en mis manos justo como se apagaban también las posibilidades que mi amor estuviera en mis brazos pronto, a menso de un minuto de haber cerrado con Carlisle, vi que se encendía la línea segura de Jasper, el me hizo ademan de que era mi padre y lo puso al corriente de la situación.

Jasper coloco una mano sobre mi hombro para confortarme y me indico que fuéramos a verificar la escena dentro del mercedes abandonado, sus agentes habían salido con el equipo forense hacia la dirección donde el auto fue dejado.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del edificio donde quedaban ubicadas las oficinas del FBI, nos subimos al Caravan que Jasper usaba, junto con dos agentes más y nos dirigimos a la calle Willmart, que estaba a dos manzanas más o menos del hospital y que extrañamente estaba bordeado de un bosque que permitía fácilmente sacar a alguien sin ser visto hacia la otra carretera principal que daba a la autopista cercana, me martille mentalmente culpándome de que no estaba con ella, que no la cuide como debía , que esta mañana no debí separarme jamás de ella.

Llegamos al lugar donde mire devastado que el auto de Bella estaba aparcado cerca del bosque vacio, su bolso no estaba, no había señales de lucha, excepto por los dos seguridades que yacían en el suelo ensangrentados y que ya estaban recogiendo los paramédicos, esas escenas se grabaron en mi mente haciendo que hiciera una promesa al cielo, Dios si la salvas te doy mi vida a cambio de la de ella, no puedo vivir sin ella, por favor sálvala, ore en mi mente, mientras los agentes hacían su trabajo tratando de encontrar un vestigio que indicara que Bella estaba viva o un indicativo de donde podría encontrarse.

* * *

Que les parecio el capítulo ? quiero agradecer a todas las que leen la historias y esperan la actualización, ese es elmejor pago de todos, les quiero.

kc

* * *


	16. SECUESTRO

**Hola estoy de vuelta y bueno tengo mucho trabajo yno puedo actualizar ni menos escribir como lo hacía antes pero promteo que por lo menos una vez a la semana tendreís un capítulo.**

**Espero no me maten por lo que viene y bueno nada lean, besos.**

* * *

**SECUESTRO**

BELLA POV

Me desperté en una habitación oscura, estaba totalmente sola, no parecía haber nadie en la habitación conmigo, ya estaba anocheciendo y sentía mi garganta totalmente seca, recordé las escenas de la mañana…

_**Flash Back**_

_Salí de casa tome el mercedes que usaba y ya parecía más mío que del padre de Edward, pase la cerca de seguridad de la mansión Cullen dirigiéndome por la carretera perpendicular hacia el Hospital, no quería pensar en que ya estaba por cumplirse el plazo que Jacob había señalado para entregarme la pintura que deseaba que pintara, esa zozobra estaba en mi corazón y me decía que todo estaba por cambiar._

_Sumida en estos pensamientos no note que en la última intercepción una van blanca entro en la carretera delante de mí, y me estaba haciendo disminuir la velocidad de manera radical, pegue un frenazo para no chocarla y como en cámara lenta vi que salieron dos hombres de ese auto, mi corazón se acelero de miedo….se acercaron al auto y rompieron el vidrio de la ventana trasera del mercedes para meter un gas que pronto me saco del mismo para sentir que todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Camine hacia la puerta de la habitación y escuche que alguien venía por lo que corrí hacia la cama para aparentar que estaba inconsciente aún, escuchando con horror la voz muy conocida de uno de mis captores.

"- ¿Aún esta inconsciente? " - dijo mi antiguo novio a otra persona que entro con él.

" - parece que si" - contesto el otro. - no conocía esa otra voz.

" - ¿Cuánto dura el efecto del gas que inhaló? - pregunto Jacob

" - dicen que solo unas seis horas, por lo que está próxima a despertar" – contesto el desconocido.

" – Bueno Paul agradezco que cuando despierte me llames, quiero hablar con ella de la pintura que debe hacer, es importante si lo hace bien quizás la dejen vivir.

"– cierto, sería una lástima sabes, digo es decir, que muriera como los otros, se que le tienes aprecio a la chica, pero sabes que si no cumples con tu parte mataran a Leah y a tus hijos, también a mi esposa y está embarazada Jacob, no lo olvides.

"- lo sé Paul, porque crees qué mate al padre de Bella, era la única manera de que me creyeran, era él o nuestra familia.

No pude detenerme al escucharlo hablar de mi padre…- "- ¡MALDITO, MALDITO! lo mataste no me importa por quien lo mataste no lo merecía"- le grite con furia abalanzándome, para golpearle.

Le golpee el pecho todo lo fuerte que pude, el me agarro las manos, disculpándose y diciéndome que no lo quiso hacer, yo lo seguí empujando, hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

**************************************

POV JACOB

" - Paul, eres un bruto como la golpeaste así, pudiste hacerle daño"- lo empuje.

" – lo siento pero estaba histérica"- dijo mi compañero

"- da igual es mujer"- le recrimine.

"- ¡Jacob!, - espeto – " - pareces no haberte endurecido estos años con ellos, por eso te es difícil seguir las ordenes, un día de estos James nos matara a todos por ordenes de los supremos" – me dijo Paul de manera comprensiva y como un llamado de atención - pero yo estaba molesto, ya suficiente daño le había hecho a esa pobre chica, la engañe, le hice creer que la amaba, mate a su padre y ahora amenazaba a la familia de sus amigos y de su novio, un Dr. de la localidad hijo del amigo de su padre y desgraciadamente millonario, seguro que James ya le había dicho a los Volturi y además de las pinturas pedirían algún tipo de rescate.

Salí de la cabaña rentada en un paraje cercano al bosque donde detuvimos a Bella, pero lo suficientemente aislado para que la búsqueda que se iniciaría no nos encontrara, era lo suficientemente céntrico para no crear sospechas, además Bella debía recrear la pintura que robaríamos dentro de cuatro meses, una vez la tuviese lista pediríamos un rescate a los Cullen por ella, y por lo menos yo pensaba devolverla viva, pero sabía que James no lo haría, estaba ideando una excusa para hacerlo creer que más adelante podríamos necesitarla ya pensaría en algo, era la primera vez que sentía remordimientos, quizás porque la conocía del pueblo cercano a donde crecí, lo que sea, o me estaba ablandando como decía Paul, pero yo había aceptado trabajar con él, con James, aunque al principio fui engañado, cuando tuve oportunidad no salí de la red y ya llevo ocho años con ellos haciendo el trabajo sucio para James mientras que él y su novia Victoria están dentro de la sociedad dando la cara como la perfecta joven pareja de críticos de arte.

Nada los relaciona con los robos y las duplicaciones de las mismas, es más en 5 años de robos no han descubierto ninguna replica en lugar de las originales, y las originales ya han sido vendidas al mejor coleccionista….definitivamente este mundo apestaba, pero marcha atrás era algo que para mí no existía.

"- Jacob" –escuche que me llamaban – era Paul indicándome que James me llamaba a través del celular satelital.

"- hola Jake", - ya la tienes escuche decir a través del auricular…

" – si"- espere para la siguiente instrucción….

"- bueno Jake, ya sabes cómo es, debo saber cuánto demorara en replicar la pintura para organizar el robo y la puesta de la falsa en su lugar, también debes contactar a los Cullen y llevarlos al extremo señalándole que ella está viva, que después que nos de lo que queremos y ellos paguen podremos ver si la dejamos con vida…… y Jake no acepto errores esta vez, sino ya sabes que tu adorada esposita lo pagara caro y te prometo que la hare gozar un poco antes de decirle cual es el verdadero trabajos de su valiente esposo"….escuche como ese malsano me amenazaba, sin poder replicar.

"- no fallare esta vez, tendrás tu pintura y tu rescate"- le dije y agregue- "- hablare con ella cuando despierte, te llamo luego para que coordinemos la llamada a los Cullen que no debe ser antes de que Bella haya avanzado con la pintura"- le dije con voz cortante.

"- muy bien Jake le diré a Cayo que Aro puede estar tranquilo porque ahora estamos ya en posesión de la chica" mantenme informado—tup…tup…tup…- escuche el sonido de cierre de la llamada satelital, el trabajo había comenzado.

* * *

Parece que se empieza a ver la trama real, sobre todo de Jake, espero dejen rr y les agradezco un monstón que sigan la historia,

Nos leemos ;)

* * *


	17. POSIBLE OBJETIVO

**LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR NO ACTULIZAR ANTES PERO ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE Y DE ANTEMANO LES DIGO QUE DEBEIS ESPERAR UN POQUITO MAS POR LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN, GRACIAS POR LEER**

**

* * *

**

**POSIBLE OBJETIVO**

JASPER POV

Estaba consciente que lo que pasó era una posibilidad, mi teoría estaba más que confirmada, ya habían pasado más de un mes desde que Bella desapareció y era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, la manera de actuar de esta gente era única, sabía que las cosas podían empeorar de un momento a otro, la novia de mi amigo estaba siendo obligada a recrear alguna pintura, y si no la encontraba pronto probablemente sería asesinada, la investigación estaba en mis manos, tenía la presión de mis superiores y peor aún la de mi familia, Alice ya estaba al tanto de mi puesto como investigador y jefe de la Regional del FBI en Seatle, en este periodo había resuelto todos los casos que se me habían asignado acá, menos este, era un uno por ciento dentro del porcentaje pero realmente este uno por ciento era el más significativo para mí de que valían todos los honores si la novia de mi hermano, mi hermana, estaba en peligro y yo por más que desplegué el conducto de agentes no habíamos podido dar con ella.

La posibilidad de que alguien después de más de un mes de secuestrado estuviese vivo, eran menos del 50 %, aunque para Bella estaba a su favor que el motivo de su secuestro no era el rescate en sí, sino la utilización de su arte para falsificar una pintura que sería robada.

Dependiendo del grado de dificultad que tuviese esa obra así mismo seria el tiempo que la necesitarían con vida, embebido en estos pensamientos escuche el interruptor de mi oficina, era mi secretaria anunciando que Alice mi novia me buscaba, le dije que la hiciera pasar.

"- Alice, amor ¿cómo estás? - le pregunte, aunque sabía la respuesta, estaba sonrojada, con los ojos hinchados bajo las gafas de sol, esto sólo significaba que había estado desvelada y llorando por su amiga y hermana la noche anterior….

….. "- bien Jazz, bien dentro de todo, ¿tienes alguna noticia de Bell´s? preguntó

"- no amor lamento informarte que no ha habido noticias, adicionales", lo siento – y eso era exactamente lo que sentía, no tenía palabras para expresarlo, pero estaba seguro que ni se acercaba al sufrimiento de los Cullen y menos al de mi amigo Edward.

" – sabes Jazz, Edward está cada día peor, los primeros días no salió de casa para nada y ahora es todo lo contrario, se la pasa en el hospital, nadie le ve en casa, esta excedido en trabajo supongo que para no pensar, pero se está destruyendo Jazz, por eso vine a hablar contigo, no quería que Esme me escuchara pidiéndote esto…. "- amor ¿podrías ir a hablar con mi hermano?, te necesita y no al detective sino a su amigo, se que te sientes culpable por no encontrarla pero tú no tienes la culpa, Jasper, y yo sé que ella aún vive y estoy segura de que la encontraras"-me alegraba que estuviera tan segura de mí, le hable pausada y calmadamente…

" – Alice, mi angelito, sé que confías en mí, no tienes que pedirme nada, claro que hablo con Edward, se lo debo y te prometo que no descansare hasta encontrar a Bella"- le dije sincero, porque acababa de renovar la promesa que hace un mes le había hecho a mi hermano y amigo Edward Cullen, cuando encontramos el mercedes abandonado en la carretera, respire hondo y le pedí que me complaciera almorzando conmigo, salimos de la oficina hacia un café cercano.

El café estaba relativamente vació para la hora eran cerca de las 12 del medio día, la mesera llego a atendernos inmediatamente.

"- buenos días, ¿qué puedo servirles?"- preguntó mirándonos a ambos.

" - buenos días"- conteste y agregue " – por favor a la señorita lo que desee, a mi un café negro y un sándwich cubano, gracias", ¿Alice? le increpe con un gesto afirmativo para que pidiera su orden.

"sí, gracias, para mí por favor un derretido de queso mozzarella, por favor y un jugo de naranja"

La mesera repitió la orden y se retiro, trate de sacar alguna conversación que distrajera a Alice por lo que trate de meterme en su farándula de modas y demás detalles que sabía eran de su interés.

" – amor cuéntame de tus planes próximos" le requerí.

"- bueno tengo solo dos planes próximos el primero recibir a Bella cuando la encuentres y mientras eso pasa, pues me ocupo de la cena anual de beneficencia de la Fundación Cullen, con mi madre, usualmente hacemos sólo una cena de beneficencia pero este año habíamos pensado hacerlo en grande, sabes…..- se quedo pensativa.

" – ¿a qué te refieres con diferente Alice?"- pregunté dubitativo.

" - bueno todos los años nosotros hacemos la cena y la gente dona dinero para nuestra causa, pero este año se preparo junto con Tifannys una subasta pequeña de joyas y arte, mi padre dono para ello una pintura perteneciente a mi abuelo pero que tiene en la familia cerca de 4 siglos, aunque de la colección es la más joven pero es la única de la que ha aceptado desprenderse, se dice que fue pintada por una Cullen, bastarda pero por la paleta de colores puede ser que quien le enseño o ayudo en su confección fue el mismísimo Da Vinci, o uno de sus seguidores, la historia detrás de ella es lo que la hace valiosa, pienso que para no deshacerse de ella el mismo ofrecerá el dinero para recomprarla, le conozco" - dijo sonriente.

"- hmm…- arte y joyas, bueno seguro que obtienen el dinero necesario para sus obras de beneficencia"- le dije.

La mesera se acerco con nuestro pedido y comimos conversando del evento que organizaba y al cual yo había revestido de un interés más allá del de un novio por las cosas de su novia, esa cena quizás tenía un significado más allá para mí.

Terminamos de comer y salimos hacia mi oficina telefonee a un agente a fin de que acompañara a Alice a casa, no quería levantar sospechas, sus usuales guardaespaldas estaban fuera esperándola, pero por un sexto sentido decidí cambiarlos por dos agentes, eso me daría un mejor control de ellos, sabía que su padre había recrudecido la seguridad para ellos, pero por si las dudas me sentía mejor con ello, no más confiado pero estos agentes tenían mayor entrenamiento y eran fieles a mí.

De regreso a mis labores, no podía dejar de pensar en la próxima cena de la Fundación Cullen y su giro inusual, no sé porqué pero tenía una nueva corazonada, Alice me hablo de la subasta añadida a la cena de Caridad Cullen, donde se subastarían joyas en acuerdo con Tiffanys, pero el plato fuerte era la obra perteneciente a la familia, o mejor al padre de Carlisle y que llevaba en la familia más de 400 años, no sabía de esta actividad, pero ahora creo saber que esa obra será la elegida, los Volturi, son arrogantes y que más arrogancia que robar una obra de arte de la misma familia de la víctima es simplemente un gran plan maestro de una mente torcida.


	18. CON VIDA PERO MEDIO MUERTO

_Hola, mil disculpas porno haber tendio tiempo de actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada, juro queno ha sido por falta de inspiración, la historia yala termine en mi mente, pero de verda o he podido plasmar los capitulos que faltan porque he tenido muchas asignaciones en el trabajo este reciente mes, prometo volver actualizar esta historia y En el pasado se encuentra la clave pronto._

* * *

**CON VIDA PERO MEDIO MUERTO**

**EMMENT POV**

No había visto jamás en todos los años que tengo de vida a mi hermanito pequeño en tan mal estado de ánimo, el centrado y maduro futuro médico, estaba tan enfurruñado e inmerso en su dolor, ha estado así desde ese maldito día, que junto con Jazz, encontraron el mercedes de Bella, su novia y me atrevería decir que el amor de su vida, abandonado en medio de una carretera perpendicular a la vía principal que llega al Hospital, en vida pero medio muerto así es como le veo, ese es el epíteto perfecto para describir a mi hermano en estas últimas 7 semanas, casi no come, se ha refugiado en el trabajo, ya no se le ve por la casa, cuando no está de turno o cubriendo a algún residente, está en su apartamento a puerta cerrada, hace unos pocos días le gaste una broma tratando de animarle y se abalanzo sobre mí como un loco pidiendo que le dejase en paz, pero darme por vencido es algo que Emment Cullen no conoce, por lo que estoy ideando la próxima estocada para animar a mi hermanito, inmerso en estos pensamientos me encontró mi novia que desde el suceso de Bella se ha quedado en nuestra casa, para evitar cualquier contratiempo y poder brindarle protección.

"- Emm, amor que haces ahí sentado solo en la sala, eso no es propio de ti"- me inquirió Rose.

"- eh- bueno Rose, pensaba en cómo hacer salir a Edward está tarde para distraerlo"- le respondí.

"- menuda tarea te has impuesto Cullen, creo que dejaras de ver deportes antes que logres distraer a Edward de su dolor, - ¿que no conoces a tu hermanito menor?..., si las cosas sencillas logran preocuparle sobre manera, ahora esta situación que definitivamente sobrepasa los niveles de peligro al que jamás se ha visto expuesto, pues Emment, eres un loco de atar, ¿haber que planeas?- silencio sepulcral de mi parte-.

-"…bueno ..eh…te iba a pedir cariño que te hicieses la enferma y luego que ya lo habíamos sacado de la casa pues nos lo llevábamos a comer algo con Alice y Jasper, o a un bar o lo que fuese, siempre que fuera lejos de estas cuatro paredes" – acote-.

"- Emment Cullen"- grito Rose… "- tu hermano se va a especializar en pediatría como crees que voy a engañarle si él es un médico de niños", termino Rose algo enfadada.

No terminábamos de discutir cuando sonó mi celular mire el identificador y era Jasper….

"- Halo"

"- Emment, necesito tu ayuda"

" – lo que necesites hermano, claro nos vemos allí"- cerré la llamada y mire ceñudo a Rose, algo estaba por comenzar y no sabía muy bien como, pero tenía que ver con mi hermano y su novia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**JASPER POV**

Habían pasado pocos días desde que me entere de la famosa subasta que se llevaría a cabo en la cena de caridad de la Fundación Cullen, le pedí después de obtener, esa valiosa información de Alice, a dos de mis agentes que investigaran a las personas que habían sido invitadas, y aquellos que habían mostrado interés en la subasta, sobre todo los que se habían inscrito como postores, y hasta el momento no había habido ninguno que pudiera adjudicarse con beneplácito el termino de sospechoso, inmerso en la clasificación de las listas de personas que pudiesen tener vinculaciones con las artes en Seatle, recibí un correo electrónico de Washington que decía lo siguiente:

**De: A****bdiel**** Sarmiento****adbsfederalbureau.****org****  
Fecha: 17 de octubre de 2009 19:22  
Asunto: Inspección de Rutina**

**Para: **

**Estimado Agente;**

**El día 22 recibirá en sus oficinas regionales la visita del agente de inspección del FBI, Mike Newton, a fin de realizar la inspección trimestral correspondiente a su departamento regional.**

**Agradecemos la disponibilidad y cooperación que se le brinde.**

**Agente Eleazar Smith**

Al leerlo quede de una pieza, en pocos días recibiría la visita del Agente Mike Newton, Newton era el agente que siempre enviaban cuando se sospechaba que algo andaba mal, sin embargo, yo sabía muy bien que Newton tenía una doble vida, una doble vida que la Agencia no había podido descubrir por más que se le puso cuanta trampa se pensase, pero que él fuese quien me visitara, era de lo más raro, Newton era el tipo de agente que solo estaba en las investigaciones que pudiesen generar alguna fama para sí mismo, jamás se le ha conocido por bondadoso, pero por oportunista, definitivamente si, donde hay cámaras, este agentico siempre estaba, pero en esta investigación, fama alguna para él no había, es más todo se está manejando al margen de los medios, de atrapar a los Volturi, seguramente se elegiría un periodista para la historia pero por el momento la prensa no estaba al tanto ni del secuestro, ni que Sealte es sede del trabajo de esta famosa banda Italiana, no me quedaba más que esperar que llegara el susodicho agente a hacer su inspección.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La mañana que Mike Newton, llego, hizo lo que yo menos esperaba, relevarme del cargo de Director Regional del FBI en Seatle, para realizar una investigación de mis actividades en los últimos dos meses, por lo que fui mandado de licencia por dos semanas.

Lo irónico de esta situación, era que mis actuaciones no pudieron generar una separación del cargo por lo que había un gato encerrado y definitivamente descompuesto, tome mi portátil personal, las pocas cosas personales que tenía en mi oficina y me retire.

Baje al estacionamiento, cambie el chip de mi blacberry para una línea segura, subí el volumen de la radio, ya que probablemente hubiesen micrófonos y maneje unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de mi oficina, aparque el automóvil, salí del mismo procurando dejar la música alta y marque a la única persona que no le parecería raras mis sospechas…., marque el celular de mi cuñado.

"- Emmnent, hola"

"- necesito hablarte de algo importante"…….

* * *

_Agradezco los tomate, las rosas y los reviews, si lo se me salio un poco corto el cap, pero en lo que lo perfeccionaba llego una visita a casa y tuve qeu dejarlo hasta aquí, byeno nos leemos pronto, lo prometo yya saben fijense en el botoncito verde y denle clic, besos bye,_

_kc_


	19. CON VIDA PERO MEDIO MUERTO II

**CON VIDA PERO MEDIO MUERTO II**

BELLA POV

Estaba recostada esperándolo, el entro y se acerco a mi suavemente manteniendo la expectativa un poco más, podía ver en sus ojos que se oscurecían de deseo por mí, no podía creer

que un hombre como él, sintiera esa cosas por mi y lo que es más, provocara esa reacciones en mí cuerpo, suspire aunque sonó más a un gemido de placer

Cuando llego a mi lado sentí su aroma más fuerte y mi cuerpo se tenso, jamás obtendría lo suficiente de él, tan solo con verlo aparecer sentí miles de mariposas en el estomago, como si

fuera la primera vez que fuera a tocarme, sentí el roce de sus labios como un pétalo de rosa sobre los míos, sus brazos me envolvieron protectoramente mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba

al mío recorriendo con su labios todo mi cuerpo y llevándose mi alma en cada pequeño beso que me daba, podía sentir como mi cuerpos se tensaba y respondía fervientemente a su

estimulo, era un sueño tenía que serlo y como sueño un hombre sin rostro llego intempestivamente y lo apartaba de mi desgarrando mi alma con la repentina perdida……exclame un

pequeño grito ahogado sobre la almohada, llorando por un largo rato me consolé a mi misma y me senté poniendo mis manos sobre mi rostro bañado en lagrimas, como cada noche a la

misma hora las 3:00 a.m., mire el reloj para cerciorarme, este repetitivo sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla me despertaba a la misma hora cada madrugada desde mi encierro, mi corazón

esperaba que Edward estuviera a salvo, que todo mi esfuerzo por terminar esta estúpida pintura que me exigían, fuera suficiente para mantenerle lejos de este destino que me

perseguía, este pasado que ennegrecía todo lo bello que este hombre sincero y honesto había traído a mi vida, fui hacia el baño a lavarme la cara, como siempre hacía cada noche a esta

hora, seguir con la bendita obra para tenerla en el tiempo que se me pidió, Jacob había dicho que si la terminaba a tiempo el trataría de que me liberaran, no podía creerle todo lo que me

había dicho, pero si era así quizás tuviese una pequeña oportunidad de recuperar el mundo que perdí, mi Edward, mi mundo, regrese a mi habitación decidida a ir al área de trabajo a

continuar con la réplica de la pintura…..

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

EDWARD POV

Otra vez ese maldito y encantador sueño donde por un momento vuelvo a tener mi vida entre mis brazos, para luego perderla porque algo que no puedo controlar me aleja de ella con

toda la impotencia del caso, mire el reloj de la mesita de noche, la misma hora 3:00 a.m., era una lástima que no había podido cambiar de turno para trabajar y no volver a tener este

reiterativo sueño, he llegado a pensar que si no fuera un científico mi alma cada noche se conectaba con ella y el pesado peso que ella carga nos alejaba y devolvía a la realidad, mi

profesor de ciencias medicas estaba seguro que me reprobaría si supiera que he tenido este pensamiento, sabía que ya no podría dormir más, por lo que agarre mi ropa de hacer

deportes y me fui a correr por los alrededores del jardín, aquel jardín que me traía tantos recuerdos de mi Bella.

Luego de correr una hora me aliste para ir a la hospital mi turno iniciaba a las 7:00 a.m. pero nadie negaba que una ayuda antes del horario normal era más que bienvenida.

Llegue al Hospital pase por la sala pediátrica los niños aún dormían, leí sus historias para verificar el estado de cada uno de los pequeños pacientes, al terminar el minucioso examen de

cada cuadrícula, me fui a la sala de doctores por un café, me encontré al Jefe de Pediatría y gran amigo de mi Padre el Dr. Eleazar Denalli, que me miro como si fuera su hijo, pocos sabían

en el Hospital la razón de mi extraño comportamiento de las últimas semanas, Eleazar por ser un gran amigo de mi padre sí.

"-Edward" que haces tan temprano en el Hospital falta una hora para tu inicio de turno … me señalo mirándome inquisidora menté.

"- eh…si es mejor llegar antes….ya sabes el trafico de esta ciudad como se pone"- me excuse y sabía que él también lo sabía.

" –Edward, se porque lo haces, es tu forma de enfrentar la impotencia por no poder hacer más por la mujer que amas pero si sigues sin el verdadero descanso, pondrás en peligro las

vidas de tus pacientes, aquellos que has jurado protegerás y curaras, toma en cuenta mi consejo, hijo sino como medico a cargo, por lo menos como el amigo que soy"- concluyo - me

quede sin palabras, el trabajar era lo que más me ayudaba a sobrellevar la ausencia de Bella.

"-Eleazar solo el trabajo me ayuda a soportar su ausencia" – reconocí- y seguí "-…el saber que ayudo a alguien aunque no sea a ella, entiéndeme Eleazar no me alejes de mis pacientes

por favor-".

"- Edward hijo, no lo hare solo que no deseo que pese sobre ti un peso mayor, quiero que sigas el ritmo normal que has llevado hasta ahora, pero extenuarte no ayudara a nadie, ella

estará bien lo verás te mereces ser feliz hijo y lo serás, ten fe, esa misma que tienes para salvar a tus pacientes es la misma que debes tener para saber que todo terminara bien, ahora

estudiante estrella ya sé que pasaste revista pero será un gusto que me acompañaras en la intervención que tengo a las diez de la mañana, por el momento aquí está la historia clínica

para que estés al día"-

"- gracias Dr. Denalli, estaré ahí sin falta."- me sonrió y salió del salón de descanso, sabía que el que me eligiera tenía que ver por mi pasión por estos casos pediatro-neurologicos, me

quede estudiando la historia del extraño caso de un niño que tenía una rara enfermedad que le hacía expulsar de su estomago todo, pero que el causante era un tumor en el cerebro, el

cual se operaría en alto riesgo a las diez.

La operación del pequeño paciente duro cinco horas pero el resultado fue favorable, aunque todavía se debía esperar que despertara y evaluar las 48 horas siguientes para ver si sus

funciones psicomotoras y cognitivas no había sido afectadas por la intervención, salí extenuado del salón de operaciones, cuando llegue a mi casillero a buscar mi beeper y mi celular para

terminar los informes de mi turno, vi que tenía 25 llamadas perdidas unas de Jasper y otras de Emment, el beeper tenía un sinnúmero de mensajes de que los llamara, el corazón me dio

un vuelco y les marque inmediatamente por alguna razón mi corazón y mi intuición me decía que esas llamadas tenían que ver con Bella.

"- Edward hermano"- contesto un entusiasta Emment, del otro lado de la línea.

"- ¿Que pasa Emm?, ¿por qué tanta excitación? ¿ le paso algo a Bella?, ¿qué sabe Jasper? Dimelo",- le presione.

" - Hermanito no por aquí nos vemos donde siempre en una hora es importante"- Emment sonaba serio y preocupado.

"- ahí estaré, nos vemos"- algo había pasado que puso a Emm de humor de perros cuando él era el más inmaduro de la familia y que me citara en ese lugar sin decirlo era que había

peligro, me fui a asear para irme rápidamente…..

* * *

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA AMIGOS....PERO BUENO QUE SE LE HACE SI EL TRABAJO NO TE DEJA, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, ES CORTO Y NO ME QUEDO COMO QUERÍA, SE SUPONIA QUE BELLA NO SALIA HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERO BUENO SE METIO YA SABEN ELLOS SE MANDAN SOLOS, NOS LEEEMOS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS TOMATES Y LOS RR, H SE MEOLVIDABA **GRACIAS MIL POR LEER LA HISTORIA**.

KC.

* * *


	20. DESESPERACION

**DESESPERACION**

**BELLA POV**

Empezó el largo camino de perfeccionar el cuadro que me habían pedido que pintara, estas semanas han sido las peores de mi vida, el saber que he puesto en peligro a mi nueva familia, a la familia del hombre que amo, me carcomía por dentro, me arrepentía tanto de no haber escapado cuando podía sin que los Cullen´s se vieran involucrados con mi destino y mi mala suerte "_que estás pensando Bella, de haber escapado no habrías conocido el amor de Edward," –_…-nota mental- no seas tonta Bella…..no te arrepientes de haber estado en sus brazos y de haber conocido al mejor hombre del mundo…solo lamentas haber puesto a su familia en peligro, y de eso si que me lamentaba, los sonidos de unos paso llegando a mi estudio me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

"- Bella"-escuche llamarme…no respondí, sabía de sobra quien era.

" - vamos Bella han pasado semanas, será que perdonas lo pasado?-

"- Jake sean las razones que te hayan motivado a matar a mi padre jamás podre perdonarte, además entre tu familia y yo siempre los elegiras, eso es mas allá de la moral, le replique….

_**Flash Back (hace dos semanas atrás)**_

"_- Bella, quiero confesarte algo…"_

"_- sea lo que sea, que quieras decirme sabes que no quiero escucharlo"_

"_- Bueno Bella verdaderamente no tienes como que mucha opción, estas esperando que te traigan los pinceles que pediste adicionales para la pintura, por ello no tienes de otra ¿no?- suspire , no escucharía a ese asesino era cosa de orgullo… vi como buscaba una silla del otro extremo de la sala donde estábamos._

"_- bien Bella debes saber que cuando empecé a trabajar con los Volturi entre pensando que estaba iniciando carrera en el área de la seguridad personal…algo así como guardaespaldas, no pude estar mas equivocado, al principio se me asigno cuidar a Victoria y a James en sociedad, ellos como sabes son la pantalla comercial de los Volturi, poco a poco me fui metiendo en su mundo de derroche, para cuando me di cuenta que algo andaba mal fue un par de años después....cuando Victoria me pidió matar a un chico que no accedió a acostarse con ella, …no pude hacerlo, se enojo muchísimo y mando golpearme, el chico fue asesinado mientras yo me recuperaba de las heridas en el hospital, estando aun hospitalizado recibí la visita de James diciendo que ellos pagarían la cuenta pero que si no cumplía la próxima vez que su esposa exigiera un trabajo...mi familia serian los siguientes, de ahí en adelante lo supe… me di cuenta de que estaba en un callejón sin salida, he visto a muchos perderlo todo y volverse asesinos a sueldo y hasta algunos sea suicidado, el lema es **si entras no sales…" **termino. _

_- trague en seco....no me di la vuelta mientras confesaba sus pecados…pero supe en ese momento que aunque no lo aceptaría nunca ante el, no podía guardarle rencor…Jake siguió en su relato._

"_-no tienes idea de cómo sufro con cada asignación, deje de dormir hace mucho, mis días mas felices son cuando veo a mi hijo y aunque no lo creas la otra época feliz fue tiempo en que tuve que conquistarte"- acoto_

_"- Bella, quiero que sepas que quiero a mi familia a mi esposa a mi hijo y al bebe que viene en camino….pero me sentí un miserable cuando me asignaron acercarme a ti…pero tu fuiste alegría, te amo, deseo que lo sepas…lo que vivimos …lo que te exprese fue sincero y si hubiese podido evitar que mataran a tu padre lo hubiese hecho, debes saber que tu padre descubrió esto y estaba trabajando conmigo para llevar a James y Victoria a la cárcel y propiciar la caída del emporio Volturi, pero James lo supo y lo mando a matar, en venganza mato a mi madre y a una tía del chico que esta aquí cuidándote ya que no sabia de quien era la fuga por parte de los que trabajamos con ellos, así que se mando a ejecutar aleatoriamente a un familiar de cada miembro de los trabajadores, mi madre sufrió un extraño accidente de auto y así sucesivamente fueron pasando "**accidentes a la familia del personal"** …. fue un escafrmiento cruel._

_Ya vez no soy libre y sigo vivo gracias a que tu padre no me delato, por ello le debo el liberarte y en su momento Bella te ayudare a escapar, se lo debo, estoy preparando la huida de mi familia y lo único que te pediré es, que si no logro hacer que escapen por lo menos trates de que mis hijos vivan…ahora te dejo para que medites todo ya hablaremos mas tarde cuando la cena llegue…._

_**Fin del Flasch Back**_

"- Bella, mi hija esta por nacer, por eso no estuve aquí, he planeado todo para que se vallan una vez mi esposa salga de la revisión medica en el hospital, te contactaran una vez haya terminado todo…necesito que confíes en mi y que memorices este mapa que te dejo"

- Jake extendió su mano para darme un pequeño mapa, el cual tome.

… no sabia mucho de cartografía pero pude ver que el mismo señalaba nuestra posición y como tomar un camino que me llevaba directo a casa de los Cullen´s.

- Por primera vez me daba cuenta que no estaba muy lejos del mismo lugar donde me secuestraron.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve esperanza de que podía salir de allí y ayudar a los hijos de Jake que no tenían culpa de nada.

- Si lo que me había contado era cierto significaba definitivamente que el no había querido matar a mi padre a propósito y que mi papa realmente fue el héroe que siempre creí que era...pero lo mejor de todo era el hecho que quizás había una posibilidad de salir de todo esto sin que Edward fuera herido, aunque se que quizás nunca mas pudiese estar con el, más sin embargo, si el vivía, si estaba bien, eso para mi era lo que primaba, me voltee hacia Jake por primera vez en todo este tiempo y le hable directamente viéndolo a los ojos.

"- bien Jacob, dime que planeas, me sumo, que debo hacer para garantizar el salir de aquí y ayudar a tu familia, pero principalmente que Edward Cullen no sea herido" - le dije, me miro a los ojos y con una sonrrisa que no le llego a los ojos asintió con la cabeza….

* * *

Que tal lectores, mil disculpas , siento tanto no haber actualizado antes pero estuve enferma y ademas envuelta en el trabajo, horrible, pero bueno aqui esta lo que le paso a Jake, el chcucho no es tan malo despues de todo, espero le haya gustado el capitulo ya viene lo bueno, besos y nos leemos, mañana veo New Moon las tandas estan agotadas hasta el lunes, guao me costo conseguir un asiento el VIP de uno de los cines, pero bueno ya vere a mi adorado Edward en escena otra vez, por lo pronto y pára prepararme vere la primera pelicula en video en cas antes XD ;) nos leemos.


	21. ESPERANZA

**ESPERANZA**

**JACOB POV**

Pude ver que no tenía oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir, Mike Newton, sería quien me atisbaría el golpe de gracia, de alcanzarme, pise más firmemente el pie en el acelerador por la carretera que sale del Estado, si llego al otro Estado estaré cerca de poder hacer el cambio y huir por la frontera, de lograrlo tendría una batalla ganada ya que no es de la justicia de quien escapo sino de los temibles Volturis y de mi conciencia, ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que todo diera vueltas, al caer por el acantilado----.

Dos horas antes

* * *

"- Bella", escúchame, vendrá Newton a vernos y notará que el otro guardia está dormido, y que no estamos, por ello me llamara para interrogatorio, pero vera que deje el celular de la red Volturi, ya que para ese momento estaré lejos de aquí, al igual que tú que a mi aviso debes tomar esta llave maestra, salir de aquí y tomar el auto que esta fuera, Mike al llegar no sospechara, lo demás ya lo sabes, sigues el camino junto con el mapa te encuentras con mi esposa y mis hijos y luego de que ellos salgan por la frontera junto contigo contactas a los Cullen, al mismo tiempo ellos recibirán noticias de lo que haces, quien se las dará no tiene relación familiar o amical conmigo por lo que los Volturi no sospecharan y su vida no corre peligro, ahora Bella estás lista, es un riesgo todo pero no mayor del que tiene aquí dentro, ¿te mantienes en el plan? entenderé si no— mire fijamente aquellos orbes chocolates que me enseñaron a amar a la humanidad de nuevo.

"-Jacob, por Dios – ¡exclamo! Bella- "- sabes que prefiero morir en el intento que quedarme aquí a esperar que el cochino de Mike Newton, que saco a Jasper de su puesto e hizo tanto mal en estos días"- Bella puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios e hizo una mueca simulando pensar y agrego…….. ….. "- haber si…, definitivo, prefiero una bala en mi pecho que quedarme"- contesto Bella resueltamente-

Le asentí con la cabeza y le recordé, "- ya sabes que hacer a mi señal entonces"- y salí de la habitación donde por tantas semanas la mujer que hizo latir mi corazón de nuevo estuvo recluida haciendo de lo que más ama un martirio y un castigo.

Luego de unos treinta minutos de tener todo listo le di la señal a Bella para que saliera, acababa de cerrar con Newton, estaba a una hora de camino del escondite y si Bella seguía las instrucciones, para cuando el descubriera que no estaba, ya ella estaría con mi esposa a salvo y siguiendo el plan que ambos habíamos creado.

Tome las llaves de mi auto, le había dado a Bell´s suficiente tiempo para salir y tenía unos veinte minutos para tener ventaja con Newton, pero al salir vi a Newton en la puerta con la mano en alto para tocar…..

"- Mike" – le salude, te esperaba unos minutos más tarde, iba por comida para la rehén y el guardia nuevo – le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió tenía que mantener la ventaja de Bella, era la única salida por lo menos así uno tendría un chance de triunfar- pensé para mí.

"- hola perrucho, pues decidí que vendría antes, ¿Dónde está la rehén?.... La pintura fue un éxito fue colocada en el lugar de la original y ningún Cullen lo supo" – ja ja ja - se rio Mike con descaro y entro a la cabaña—yo me mantuve en posición de irme de todos modos.

"- ok Mike, me esperas entonces, te traeré pizza a ti también el guardia está dormido y la chica abajo como siempre, puedes inspeccionar a Joe, si gustas nos vemos en un rato" - Mike me miro y asintió – tendría mi chance después de todo -

Salí hacia el coche a paso regular, si corría Mike sospecharía, me subí al pequeño Jeep y arranque, tampoco podía acelerar tanto hasta que la cabaña (si es que a esa inmensa casa del bosque se le podía llamar cabaña) de otro modo mi chance se acabaría antes empezar.

**_Unos…….minutos despúes_**

* * *

Luego de llegar a la carretera pues definitivamente que tenía mi chance acelere todo lo que pude y me di a la fuga hacía la carretera que salía del Estado de Seatle, puse música vibrante en el auto para así no escuchar mi corazón latir fuertemente había matado a mucha gente, era un guarda espalda y mano criminal de una familia de delincuentes de cuello blanco y me ponía nervioso la huída de ellos, sonreí al espejo retrovisor amargamente cuando vi que nadie me seguía, lo que no pensé es que la sonrisa no me duraría ni cinco segundos después al volver a mirar por el retrovisor de la ventana del conductor pude ver que el auto de Mike me seguía a toda velocidad, mi fin estaba cerca…….----…………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Vi a mi hermano suspirar luego de que Jasper me conto lo que había descubierto y que lo peor era que sospechaba que en lo que vinimos a encontrarnos su reemplazo Mike Newton había dado la oportunidad de que se diera avance al plan de los Volturi.

"- Jasper, cuenta conmigo si lo que dices es cierto, hay posibilidad de salvar a Bella-"

"- Si Edward en lo que veníamos para acá, recibí una llamada a mi teléfono de línea segura de parte de un contacto que me ha ayudado hace un par de semanas atrás" dijo mi cuñado.

"- está bien Jazz ¿dime qué debo hacer? seguiré tus instrucciones"- dijo el fortachón de Emment- "- "- no quiero perderme la acción así que no me mandes tras bastidores ¿sí?

"- claro que no, tu iras a la acción, debes estar en la cena de mañana junto con rose y Alice, debes cuidarlas pero estar alertas, no se cuando harán el robo o si ya lo hicieron, Newton prohibió que me dieran información, el muy maldito sabe que yo sospecho y por eso me saco de circulación, lo que no sabe es que tengo personal fiel a mí en la agencia" le respondió Jazz a mi hermano mayor y agrego dirigiéndose ahora a mi -".

"- Edward, Bella para esta hora debe haber escapado de sus captores, necesito que te dirijas hacia Port Angeles y que luego tomes un avión a Canada, pero ojo lo harás en el Jet privado no quiero que sepan que vas Canada, porque sabrían que buscas a Bella y pondrías a todos en peligro, debes ser fuerte ella está por cruzar la frontera y Mike Newton no debe sospechar donde va, seguro que mandara a vigilar la Mansión por eso debes ir a tu cas pasar la noche allí , mañana salir como si fueras a hacer algo de la Fundación y la cena y allá tomar el jet pero no el de la familia, usa uno de alquiler, te daré el teléfono de alguien que acostumbra hacer vuelos privados fuera de las narices fisgonas, sus clientes son artistas por lo que está habituado a personas que no quieren dejar rastro, estás seguro Edward puedo mandar un agente ¿si gustas? Me pregunto Jasper…- no lo deje terminar de hablar cuando estaba respondiéndole-

"- no hermano, ya le falle a Bella al perderla no le fallare esta vez no importa el peligro quiero ir por ella, quiero estar ahí para ella -"

"- bien, con ella estará una mujer embarazada con dos niños, le das estos pasaportes, son una nueva identidad para ellos"- tome los documentos y asentí afirmativamente en señal que había comprendido cada una de sus instrucciones".

* * *

**_En la carretera a kilómetros de la conversación anterior_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"- hola soy Bella Swan, Jacob me envió a ayudarte, sube y tendremos una oportunidad"- le dije a la mujer embarazada que estaba esperando exactamente en la ruta 54 hacia la salida del Estado".

"– si él me llamo y me dijo, gracias Bella, se que tu entre todos eres quien menos debería a ayudarnos…él me con…- no lo digas - no la deje terminar, tenía que concéntrame y definitivamente el tema de la muerte de mi padre y como Jacob había contribuido-

"- no sigas, debemos seguir adelante y eso es pasado no tendría esta oportunidad para salir viva de todo este drama, si no fuera por tu esposo así que estamos a mano, es vida por vida- conteste.

Y así, seguimos hacia la frontera con Canada donde al llegar debía contactar un teléfono que al que me había dado y que tenía los documentos para su esposa y me ayudaría a mí a escapar, lo que no sabía Jacob, era que no pensaba contactar a los Cullen, una vez que supiera que estaban a salvo me iría para nunca más volver, jamás pero jamás pondría en peligro la vida de Edward y su familia, nunca llevaría mis problemas a su vida le amaba demasiado para ello, con ese pensamiento en mente seguimos los cuatro dentro del auto alejándonos cada vez más del peligro y adentrándonos a lo desconocido, pero significativamente mejor que el panorama que al inicio del día había tenido, encerrada en esa habitación esperando ser asesinada, luego de haber cumplido el cometido de mis captores.

* * *

HOLA ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD

Y QUE EL NUEVO AÑO LES TRAIGA EL EDWARD QUE TODAS AÑORAN, JEJEJE Y POR SUPUESTO MAS INSPIRACION PARA HISTORIAS, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

KC


	22. COMPLICACIONES

**COMPLICACIONES**

**BELLA POV**

Luego de cruzar la frontera, cambiamos de auto por el que Jacob había destinado para nosotros y nos dirigimos a Vancuver, el problema radicaba que con un niño de 7, otro de 2 y uno en camino, era muy difícil andar rápido, tenía que esperar que Jacob me llamara, no podía llamarle por precaución, en eso habíamos quedado.

Despúes de desayunar, todos subimos al auto y mi celular de pronto empezó a vibrar dentro del bolso, le busque y di aceptar a la llamada el número nuevo de Jacob se reflejaba en la pantalla….

"- hola Jacob, ¿cómo estás? - " pregunté entusiastamente no podía esperar a contarle que tenía a sus hijos y esposa conmigo a salvo, pero no fue la voz de Jacob quien me contesto al otro lado de la línea, sino la siniestra voz de un desconocido, algo no había marchado según lo planeado.

" – ese perro, está muerto como lo estarás pronto tú, ¿dime dónde estás?, prometo no hacerte sufrir, pintorcita – " - dijo esa amarga voz que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió por toda mi espina dorsal-

"- ¿Quien habla?, quien es? " - pregunte con un miedo creciente-

"-eso no te importa, solo debes saber que nunca estarás tranquila, porque yo no dejo cabos sueltos, ahora dime maldita ¿donde estas?, así no tendré que perder tiempo buscando a tu estúpido novio" - afirmo aquella despiadada voz en el teléfono.

" no, no, no le hagas daño, está bien, llámame en dos días y te diré donde encontrarme pero con un compromiso no te acercaras a los Cullen, ni a nadie que tenga que ver con ellos, sino no hay trato"- le dije a la maligna voz que hacía que se derrumbara mi esperanza de poder ayudar a la familia de Jacob y escapar sin herir a Edward y a su familia, cerré la llamada levante la vista y vi a una mujer enorme con los ojos delirantes de angustia por saber que había pasado con su esposo y padre de sus hijos, esto sería difícil…

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Oooooo

En Seatle………….telefónicamente se lleva a cabo un crucial conversación.

"-James es Mike Newton, mira he tenido una complicación Jacob Black, nos traiciono, me encargue de él, está muerto pero antes dejo escapar a Bella Swan, la encontrare pero esto varía un poco el plan inicial, que quieres ¿que haga?-

"- mmmm, esto complica realmente todo, en especial la mascarada de la Cena de los Cullen, bueno la cena debe seguir mañana como si nada hubiese cambiado, sino se darán cuenta de que la pintura fue cambiada, mientras este en embalaje, no notaran que se subastara y entregara una perfecta imitación, de eso me encargare con Victoria, le diré a Aro que todo está bien sino te mata Newton, así que no falles, mira vigila a Edward Cullen, estoy seguro de que irá por Bella así que no le pierdas la pista, y no dejes cabos sueltos…ah… Newton no falles, esta vez no acepto errores, sino lo pagarás caro, ¿entendido?

"- si James -" entiendo – dijo el nuevo jefe de la regional del FBI en Seatle.

Oooooooooooooooooo

**EDWARD POV**

Llegue a casa y pude percatarme que me seguían, tal como había dicho Jazz, me quede en ella, sin subir a casa de mis padres, esto era común para ellos, desde que perdí a Bella me había encerrado en mi mundo de dolor y por primera vez ese mundo de dolor me daba la oportunidad de proteger el plan de mis hermanos y yo para salvar a mi Bella y a la familia.

Con estos pensamientos inundando mi mente escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, pero por la forma en que lo hacían, sabía que era la duende, me levante del sofá a fin de abrirle la puerta.-

" – Alice ¿qué pasa? "-pregunte alarmado al ver una cara en extremo desencajada de la hermosa de mi hermana-

"-oh Edward, tengo un mal presentimiento, hermano temo por ti, por Jazz y sobre todo por Bella, se que si pierdo a Bella irremediablemente te perderé a ti, Edward no lo soportare"- dijo mi hermana abrazándome-

"- Alice, pequeña, confía en nosotros, Jazz es un profesional, sabe lo que hace y sé que tu estarás apoyándome, en la cena sé que podrás con tu parte, porque nos amas y el amor es la fuerza que nos motiva, pronto se sabrá todo y esos criminales estarán tras las rejas, no podrán hacernos daño Alice, te lo prometo, mi pequeña hermana"- le afirme estrechándola fuertemente.

"- gracias, Edie, se que eres sincero, sabes, a veces Jasper me oculta cosas para protegerme pero sé que tu no lo haces, Jasper quiere que mañana mi forma de actuar sea sincera y por ello no me dijo todo el plan"- replico la duende- la mire a los ojos y pude leer su incertidumbre y desazón.

Verla así, conociéndola me dio un vuelco al corazón, entendía a Jazz, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por mi Bella, pero sabía que Alice era fuerte y que necesitaba saber que haríamos y como se haría, el plan completo por lo que me tome un tiempo antes de partir para contarle todo con lujo de detalles, escuche sus opiniones, las cuales compartimos con Jazz, Emment y Rose, esa noche no me fuí como lo habíamos planificado, ya que la duende tubo ideas geniales que nos ayudaron a todos a perfeccionar nuestro plan…más tarde el Destino me demostraría que mi hermanita con su pesar y la conversación que había ocasionado, salvo mi vida.

Oooooooooooo

Mientras tanto cerca de Vancuver…

"- Leah, no, tienes que aguantar"- le grite a la mujer embarazada en la parte trasera de la camioneta- y continúe…

"- debemos llegar a un hotel, no podemos ir a un hospital, nos reconocerían"- le dije a esta Leah, que al enterarse de la muerte de su esposo se le adelanto el trabajo de parto.

"- lo sé Bella, podemos ir a un hotel yo aguantare, verás que sí, necesito salir adelante por mis niños"- dijo firmemente abrazando a sus pequeños con un brazo y con el otro frotándose el vientre, para mantener calmado al bebe que estaba dentro, buscando un camino para ver el mundo real, un mundo cruel que había acabado con su padre, pero también un mundo donde era amado, un mundo en que su padre con su inmenso amor, dio la vida por él y sus hermanos-

La mire fijamente, esta mujer era fuerte y yo también tenía que serlo, tenía que ponerlos a salvo antes de enfrentarme al monstruo de Newton, por ello pedí dos días, tenía que encontrarme con quien tenía los documentos para la mujer de Jake y sus hijos, luego podría ver como evadía a Mike o lo enfrentaba, pero primero estas vidas dependían de mí valor y mi entereza y no les fallaría, la hija del jefe Swan, fue educada para servir a los que la necesitan y ahora estos pequeños y su madre encinta estaban bajo mi protección no me perdonaría perderlos a todos, no eso si que no.

Tome su mano la aferre con fuerza en el ademán más viejo que el tiempo de cierre de tratos, le solté su mano y me dirigí al volante, teníamos que llegar pronto a un hotel y recibir a la criatura que estaba pidiendo a patadas salir del vientre de su madre.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, VERDAD QUENO TARDE TANTO,**

**BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DICEN QUE TAL, **

**SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**KC**

**PD: NO OLVIDENEL ENVIO DECOMENTARIOS, TOMATES METRALLAS O LO KE SEA ;)**


	23. ESPERANZA II

**ESPERANZA II**

**BELLA POV**

"- Leah, ya estamos llegando, veras que todo saldrá bien, le dije la mentira blanca mas grande del mundo a aquella mujer que en estas horas había llegado a admirar, ella estaba mas tranquila las contracciones habían disminuido señal de que aquel bebe demoraría un poco para nacer.

Llegamos a Vancouver, me estacione cerca de una cabina telefónica, lo bueno de estas ciudades es que las mismas tiene disponibles directorios telefónicos, busque un buen hotel, céntrico pero no necesariamente en el centro tenia dinero suficiente así que me decidí por un hotel con seguridad y bueno, es mas difícil crear sospechas si estas en un hotel como este y allí el dinero acalla cualquier duda.

Estaba el British Columbia, el Robson Suite Hotel y el Best Western Hotel y por algo de sexto sentido no sé porqué, me decidí por este ultimo, ubicado en la zona de Mount Pleasant de Vancouver, a pocos minutos del centro, llame e hice reserva de dos habitaciones comunicadas, regrese al auto y me dirigí al hotel con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Al llegar al Hotel me registre como Marie Shape, el nombre que Jake y yo ideamos juntos de manera de que no me encontraran tan fácilmente en una búsqueda rápida, subimos y nos instalamos Leah y sus hijos en una habitación y yo en la otra, pero dejando la puerta abierta de manera de poder auxiliarla si el trabajo de parto se reiniciaba, pero como mujeres precavidas habíamos adquirido antes de llegar al hotel los implementos mínimos necesarios para que el niño naciera en parto natural y solo por emergencia tuviésemos que movernos al Hospital, ya que en el si debíamos registrarnos con nuestros nombres reales y de seguro el FBI nos encontraría rápidamente.

Era apenas la media noche cuando todo estuvo listo por cualquier eventualidad así que nos fuimos a descansar y pese a lo que pensé concilie el sueño rápidamente, aunque no se porque me extraño si realmente no pegaba un ojo hace mas de 24 horas y no es que durante mi secuestro hubiese dormido realmente bien, aunque no sabia lo hermoso del sueño que me esperaba.

**EDWARD POV **

Me volví hacia el otro lado de la cama y ahí estaba mi Bella, hermosa con su piel de porcelana, tan lozana, esto tenia que ser un sueño, no podía ser verdad era ella y estaba conmigo, no me contuve y empecé a besarle la espalda sobre su ropa, hasta llegar a la base del cuello y seguí llenándola de besos hasta llegar a sus jugosos labios, estaba en el cielo en mi propio infierno, esta mujer es hermosa y he estado tanto tiempo separado de ella que no puedo contenerme, tengo que hacerla mía, se volteo y me sonrió…

" – amor cuanto te he extrañado"- me dijo

"- no mas que yo a ti" - dije besándola lentamente hasta que no pude mas y tuve que respirar, pero como no podía dejar de tocarla deje mi frente pegada a la suya mientras tomaba aire para nuevamente tomar sus labios y saborearlos, poco a poco nuestros cuerpos fueron rosándose hasta no aguantar esa fricción y calor que los mismos liberaban, le hice el amor lentamente, la ame como nunca lo habíamos hecho, estar en la profundidades de Bella me hacia sentirme completo, la amaba y haría lo que fuera por ella…para mi mala suerte el reloj despertador sonaba a lo lejos sacándome de mi cielo personal.

Me sentí vació al ver que todo había sido parte de los sueños que en las últimas semanas se han venido haciendo repetitivos, cada uno en una situación diferente pero en la que indefectiblemente terminaba perdiéndome en Bella y en la ilusión de tenerla.

Converse con Jasper los nuevos planes y salí de casa en el BMW de Rosalie, hacia Port Angeles, luego de deshacerme de mis vigilantes podría tomar el vuelo privado a Canadá.

*******

**JASPER POV**

Mi hermosa novia estaba fúrica conmigo, pero es que ella no entendía que entre menos sabía, mejor era para su seguridad, sin embargo a pesar del peligro tomo parte en el plan que habíamos desarrollado sus hermanos mis fieles agentes y yo.

Edward estaría para estas horas en Port Ángeles haciendo tiempo para su viaje a Canadá, si Bella había usado la identidad sugerida por Jacob pues definitivamente que él la encontraría rápidamente, algo que me preocupaba grandemente es que Jacob Black no había vuelto a llamarme y eso era una muy mala señal, su celular nuevo salía apagado un tiempo después de que se supone que escaparan, quería mantener la esperanza de que estaba vivo, pero algo me decía que esa posibilidad estaba de una en un millón, puede que Edward y Bella corrieran grave peligro si Mike Newton, descubría en donde estarían ellos, deje de pensar y decidí que una vez se diera la cena de hoy partiría junto con Emment y dos agentes para Canadá en ayuda de ellos, pero primero debía dejar las piezas listas para descubrir a los espías de los Volturi para el tráfico de arte, si no los descubría y lograba que confesasen el modus operandi no habría forma de poder procesar a los hermanos Volturi por sus crímenes, en esta línea de pensamiento me encamine a la ducha para ir a recoger a Alice a su casa para llevarla a la Cena de la Fundación Cullen.

El agua caliente relajaba mis atrofiados músculos, fue verdaderamente gratificante, me quede cerca de 15 minutos en el baño ahora podía entender porque las mujeres demoraban tanto en el baño, me reí de mi miso y los pensamientos que se me ocurrían, ya yo no era el Jasper Witlock tradicional, Alice Cullen, me había cambiado tanto que era capaz de hacer una operación clandestina involucrando a personas no cualificadas para una investigación federal, sin embargo la finalización satisfactoria de la investigación haría feliz a Alice y profesional o no Alice probablemente si Bella moría no sería la misma nunca más y yo no podía permitirme ser responsable de ello, en esa línea de pensamiento me puse el saco de vestir para luego recoger mis llaves e ir a buscar a mi hermosa novia.

****

Mientras tanto en Canadá….

**BELLA POV**

Al despertar volví a sentir ese vació interior, había soñado que estaba en brazos de Edward, pero al abrir los ojos supe que tenía que enfrentarme a la realidad no vería a Edward nunca más y eso dolía, pero si era por su seguridad iría donde tuviese que ir, unos gritos me sacaron de mi propio infierno personal, parece que el pequeñín iba a nacer después de todo, me levante de mi cama y corrí hacia la habitación de Leah, la vi en su cama junto a sus hijos y sosteniendo su enorme panza, al cruzar su mirada con la mía pude ver miedo en sus ojos, le pedí a los niños que fuese a mi cuarto a ver televisión que yo cuidaría de su madre y su hermanito, ellos obedientemente con lagrimas en los ojos hicieron lo que les pedí.

Una vez solas dispuse todo para ayudar a Leah al parto, cuando tenía todo listo, escuche las palabras más temida por aquella mujer que apenas conocía.

"- Bella, por lo que más quieras promete que ayudaras a mis hijos si a mí me pasa algo"- me dijo-

Trague saliva, aspire y le di un ánimo que ni yo misma tenía…

"-¡Leah!, por Dios que pensamientos son esos tu se fuerte para dar a luz y tú misma cuidaras de ellos, estamos claro"- le dije con una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos, con una toalla mojada empecé la tarea de secarle el sudor del rostro producto del esfuerzo para soportar los dolores del parto, definitivo ya pronto dilataría más y sería hora de pujar, en esa tarea unos ruidos en la habitación contigua donde estaban los niños me saco de concentración y con el corazón en un hilo mire hacia la puerta con el ánimo de cruzar para ver qué pasaba con los pequeños.

**EDWARD PO****V**

Escabullirme en Port Ángeles, no fue una tarea fácil, pero tampoco imposible hace más de dos horas que nadie me sigue, cambie de auto dejando el BMW, en un lugar cualquiera podía verlo, simplemente a simple vista, quien pensaría que uno dejara un auto de esa calidad como despiste para tomar un vuelo al país vecino, déjame ver si nadie lo haría y si a ese auto le pasaba algo, creo que le tendré que comprar otro a Rose, por el momento el auto Toyota alquilado, funcionaba perfectamente para llevarme al hangar donde esperaba el vuelo privado que me llevaría a Canadá.

El vuelo fue rápido y tranquilo, aunque a decir verdad yo lo sentía lentísimo, la ansiedad me mataba, que Bella estuviera en un Hotel, sin nadie que la protegiera con dos pequeños y una mujer embarazada en los últimos meses en que son tan volátiles, era un coctel molotov a punto de estallar, lo bueno es que sabía a dónde ir, ya que tome la precaución mientras esperaba deshacerme de los idiotas que me seguían, realice varias llamadas a los Hoteles en que ellas pudieron hospedarse después de unos cinco intentos encontré el nombre clave que uso, era tan obvio para mí, aunque espero que no lo sea para sus captores. Siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento escuche al pilote informarme que estaríamos aterrizando en los próximos minutos, puse mi cinturón de seguridad y lo lleve las manos a mi maletín de médico ya que algo me decía que sería necesario.

Luego del aterrizaje me costó conseguir un taxi que me llevara al Hotel en que Bella se hopedaba, al parecer no estaba tan céntrico como creí, pero un buen señor muy parlanchín en francés por cierto accedió a llevarme, me acorde de mi madre Esme cuando con 12 años me hizo tomar clases de francés a mí y a Emment, solo porque era un idioma romántico, lo cierto era que parece que lo olvide porque el señor tuvo que cambiar al Inglés al darse cuenta que no le prestaba atención a su parloteo.

Al llegar al Best Western Hotel, el corazón me dio un vuelco, pase por la panadería del hotel y compre desayuno, eso haría más fácil el que me dejaran pasar, sin levantar sospechas, llame al elevador y llegue a la habitación de Bella, al tocar nadie respondió insiste un poco más cuando un pequeño me abrió la puerta, supuse que era uno de los hijos de Jacob Black, le sonreí y puse manos a la obra para ganarme su confianza para que me dejara entrar.

"- Hola pequeñín"-le dije sonriendo-"- sabes tu padre Jacob me envio a traerles desayuno, me dejas pasara soy amigo de la Tía Bella"- al pequeñín se le ilumino la cara al escuchar que me enviaba su padre y supongo que también el olor de tocino ayudo porque me dejaron entrar.

Cuando puse e umbral de la puerta les puse el desayuno en la mesita junto a la cama y les indique que comieran, en esos momentos escuche un quejido que parecía venir de la habitación contigua y me sobresalte los niños pararon en seco y el mayor me hablo.-

"- señor mi mamá y la tía Bella están en el otro cuarto porque mi hermanito va a nacer"- dijo con voz angustiada, el pequeñín que no debía tener más de 8 años.-

"-tranquilo pequeño"- le dije- "- soy médico vengo a ayudar, cuida de tu hermano y terminen el desayuno, luego vean la tele, si"- me levante y puse un canal de niños para dirigirme a la puerta abierta que me conducía a la otra habitación.

Alce la vista y ahí estaba con ojos asustados el amor de mi vida, mi hermosa Bella…

* * *

**_HOLA DE NUEVO ESPERO LES GUSTE ELCAP, PARECE QUE BELLA NO VA A PODER HUIR Y ADEMAS TENDRA UNA AYUDITA ESPECIALIZADA EN NIÑOS NO?_**

**_AHORA SI LES GUSTO AGRADEZCO CADA COMENTARIO,ALERTA FAVORITOS Y CUALQUIER EMOTICONS, SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS ELPROXIMO DOMINGO,_**

**_KC_**


	24. REENCUENTRO

**REENCUENTRO**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba aquí mi mayor sueño, se hacía realidad, pero con él mi mayor temor, ver a Edward en el umbral de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Leah, era simplemente increíble, sin poder evitarlo solté la mano de Leah y corrí para acortar el espacio que nos separaba, el me recibió de la misma manera estrechándome contra su pecho, por un minuto o más nos perdimos en un beso donde se trasmitió toda la desazón de semanas de ausencia, pero el quejido de Leah, nos trajo a la realidad….

"- Te amo Edward"- le dije soltando un poco su abrazo-

"- Te amo dulzura"- me contesto…-

"- haber mi Bella, déjame ayudarte a traer ese pequeñín al mundo ¿sí?- Edward se agacho a tomar el maletín que al abrazarme había soltado, me tomo de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos a ayudar a aquella mujer que trataba de dar a luz a su hijo sin hacer mucho ruido y no tener que ir al hospital.

"- Señora, mucho gusto soy el Dr. Cullen y la ayudare en su labor de parto"- le dijo mi amor a Leah, para hacerla sentir en confianza, no pude más que admirar a ese hombre que con aplomo asumía el control total de la situación.

"- ¿cuál es su nombre señora? - Le pregunto Edward a la inmensa mujer.

"- Leah, ", contesto ella sonrojándose-

"-muy bien Leah, ¿cuantas semanas tienes? " - le pregunto Edward tomando el aparato de tomar la presión para asegurarse de que está no tenía la presión alta, lo cual entiendo sería una complicación al parto.-

"- Tengo 38 semanas, mi fecha probable de parto es hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero Dr., este es mi tercer hijo y sabe, no creo que llegue a mañana" -dijo Leah con voz angustiada.-

"- déjeme a mi decidir eso, ¿está bien?, ahora permítame examinar el nivel de dilatación que tiene y podre decirle si lo está lo suficiente para inducirle el parto"- dijo Edward dejando la cabecera de la cama para disponerse a examinar vaginalmente a Leah, que ahora era tratada como una paciente.

Edward siguió hablando mientras me indicaba que tomara su lugar en la cabecera de la cama para darle confianza a la mujer.

Yo me acerque a ella y le tome su mano le seque el sudor mientras Edward verificaba el nivel de dilatación para poder dar su opinión de la labor de parto.

"- bien Leah, lo hace muy bien por lo que veo estás dilatada y a punto de romper fuerte lo que haremos es lo siguiente, en mi maletín tengo un medicamento que usan mucho los ginecólogos en las maternidades, el mismo está prescrito para la ulcera, pero es altamente abortivo, por ello no se le permite a una embarazada ingerirlo, pero está clínicamente comprobado que poner el medicamento en la vagina de una mujer en labor acelera grandemente el parto, sabía por lo que le dijo tu esposo a Jasper que estabas a punto de dar a luz, por ello traje todo para hacerte sentir cómoda y que pudieras tener el bebe sin movernos, nos costaran las sabanas del Hotel pero prefiero pagar más, que exponernos a que nos encuentren y así tu podrás descansar, ahora relájate, le diré a Bella que se quede contigo mientras preparo el cytotec para tu vagina y te pongo una epidural para el dolor, así te será más fácil y no extrañaras el hospital para nada"- termino diciendo el Dr. Cullen a su recién conocida paciente.-

Luego de hablar con Leah, mi amor se dirigió a mi diciendo lo siguiente.-

"- Bella amor, verifica lo que hacen los nenes, luego ven a ayudarme a ponerle la epidural y el medicamento, tardare en tener todo listo unos 10 o 15 minutos, pero como no podemos traer a los niños acá hasta que el bebe haya nacido, vigílalos un ratito, mientras hago esto, amor, ¿sí?-

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y me dirigí con paso apresurado hacia donde estaban los niños, con el corazón acelerado, la presencia de Edward me hacía sentir con una falsa seguridad, ya que no se si era mejor que él estuviera conmigo, o si contrariamente su presencia complicaría las cosas. Mike Newton me llamaría probablemente mañana a la noche y Edward me impediría reunirme con él, ahora que haría para evitar que Edward y su familia en especial él, no se viesen afectados por la mano criminal de los Volturi.

Al llegar a la otra habitación pude ver que los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos viendo la tele después de comer, seguro porque durmieron muy mal o nada la noche anterior, en lo que me asegure que estaban cómodos, me arme de valor para ayudar a aquel hombre que estaba tratando de salvar la vida de la madre y su bebe.-

"-Edward, amor, los niños se durmieron estarán bien, pero debemos verlos de vez en cuando mientras ayudamos a Leah"- afirme a manera de sugerencia.

"- me parece acertado lo que dices, y Dios sabe que es mejor que no vean esto, no ahora"- señalo Edward pensativamente, para luego dirigirse a Leah, con aplomo.

"- bien Leah, voy a ahora introducirte el medicamento para ayudar a que dilates, esto hará que se ensanche rápidamente la vagina y que rompas fuente, pero como lo acelera también te dará dolor, por ello te pondré la inyección epidural, que aligera el dolor ¿la has usado en tus anteriores partos?-pregunto Edward, mientras ponía el medicamento dentro de la vagina-

"-si en los dos primeros tuve parto normal y me fue aplicada"- contesto Leah con aplomo.

"-muy bien Leah, listo, el cytotec, trabajara rápido, ahora le pediré a Bella que te ayude a sostenerte mientras te coloco la epidural en la espalda, vale" "- Bella por favor"-dijo Edward haciendo ademan para que hiciera lo que pedía, por lo que me dirigí a hacer lo que me pidió.

Camine hacia donde estaba Leah y la ayude a sentarse dándole la espalda a Edward y le tome la mano para que en el momento que sintiera el pinchazo me apretara la mano a manera de consuelo.

"- bien Leah, Bella y yo te dejaremos descansar unos minutos y regresare a revisar la dilatación, está bien, estaré solo en la otra habitación por lo que puedes llamarme, si me necesitas.

"- gracias, de estar los niños despiertos me los envían, por favor" dijo Leah y ambos asentimos, pero por el silencio reinante en la otra habitación suponíamos que su estado seguía siendo el mismo.

Edward tomo mi mano y me condujo por la puerta que comunicaba la Suite, y luego me condujo al balconcito que daba a un jardín del hotel que quedaba en el segundo alto ya que nosotros estábamos en el primer piso después del mezzanine, si pensé que el que estaba abajo y era visible desde el loby era bello, este que se hizo aprovechando el espacio de cemento frente del mezanine y el estacionamiento para hacer un jardín aéreo sobre el piso que simula un azotea, y le dan a todas las habitaciones del piso la oportunidad de tener terraza o más bien salida a un patio aéreo, era precioso, pero lo que lo hacía más mágico, era precisamente poder observarlo de la mano de Edward.

"- bien Bella, "- dijo acercándoseme a mí y tomándome por la cintura al llegar a un pequeño gazebo dentro del jardín.- y continuo….

"- se porque le ocultaste a los demás el peligro en que te encontrabas, pero Bella que no lo hayas compartido conmigo me ha dolido tanto como tu ausencia, no sabes como viví este tiempo, si es que se puede decir que viví, sabes yo sabía que estas en peligro porque vi la nota que te envió Jacob en tu cuaderno de dibujos una noches antes que te secuestraran, Bella ya mi padre y Jasper habíamos tomado medidas, me sentí tan culpable de tu secuestro, te falle Bella pero no otra vez, aquí estoy y estaré siempre para protegerte, Te Amo, tu eres mi vida Bella"- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

"-Edward, no, por Dios que dices, no me fallaste, yo te falle a ti, te arrastre a ti y a tu familia a mi suerte, a este mundo en el que me vi envuelta tanto por las investigaciones de mi padre como por mi talento en el arte, lo que yo menos quería era perjudicarte, ponerte en peligro, no me importa lo que me pase a ti si tú estás bien "- termine diciendo abrazándole fuertemente.

"- no Bella no, es al contrario no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés, y quedo demostrado en estas semanas, era un zombie en vida, Bella prefiero arriesgarme a morir, pero a tu lado, que estar lejos de ti por protección, no Bell´s quiero que todo lo enfrentemos juntos, prométeme que nunca pase lo que pase nos ocultaremos so pretexto de protección, nada, somos uno solo Bella y así quiero que sea siempre"- no pude responderle con lagrimas en los ojos lo beso en un beso que trasmitía, felicidad, miedo deseo, desesperación y esperanza, porque quizás juntos encontramos una salida para todos.

Edward soltó el abrazo, lentamente con un suspiro y sin soltarme me fue girando para encaminarme al balcón de la habitación del hotel, recordándome con el gesto que había trabajo que hacer y un niño que ayudar a venir al mundo, lo que no sabíamos mi amor y yo es que pronto una nube negra se cerniría sobre nuestras cabezas.

* * *

**_Hola, me alegra tener mas lectores, a veces me es dificil contestar rr, por ello les agradezco mucho a quellos que dejan un comentario, asi como a laos que recientemente me agregaron a alertas y favoritos, ahore agradezco cada rr dejado por _**

**_lady blue vampire  
Carmen Cullen 116  
marylizita  
FS -Twilight  
Maggice's  
Naby Cullen_**

**_y a la nueva lectora Aime Cullen, bienvenida, besitos y nos leemos, ah y si ustedes que leen en silenci gracias._**


	25. CULLEN DINNER FOUNDATION I

_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas. _

_Paulo Coelho_

**Capitulo Veinticinco **

**CULLEN DINNER FOUNDATION**

**ALICE POV**

Hoy hubiese sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida, había organizado por primera vez la Cena de la Fundación familiar yo sola, y con el ingrediente adicional de la subasta de Tifanys dentro de la cena, que fue idea mía, se auguraba una recaudación sin precedente.

Pero todo lo anterior era opacado por la ausencia de mi amiga, de mi hermana y que se utilizara mi idea para que los delincuentes de pacotilla de los Volturis robaran una obra de arte de mi familia, con un alto valor sentimental y qué decir del valor de mercado de más de un millón de dólares.

Todo este embrollo del secuestro de Bella ha llegado a afectarme de tal manera que me abstraje un poco de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor en estos últimos días, volví en mí hace un día atrás, cuando Edward regreso de una manera misteriosa de su turno y pude darme cuenta que me estaban ocultando información mis hermanos y mi bello novio, so pretexto de protegerme, por Dios sino soy una niña ni menos una mujer indefensa, bueno a ser sincera no se artes marciales ni soy una Uma Thruman en Kill Bill, pero soy intuitiva y esa intuición fue lo que me llevo a interceptar a mi hermano y obligarle a decirme lo que planeaban y hacer que Em, Rose y Jazz viniesen y modificaran algunas cosas del plan que incluía que me tuviesen en cuenta, claro esta.

Me preocupaba sobre manera que Edward se estuviese arriesgando demasiado, pero lo cierto es que si fuese Jasper quien necesitase de mi ayuda así como Bell´s lo necesita de Edward, yo haría lo mismo pese a que tuviese que arriesgar mi vida para salvarle a él, se que no puedo esperar menos de ese tonto chico que a pesar de vivir toda su vida aquí parece más sureño que Clarke Gable, en lo Que el Viento se llevo en fin definitivamente que todas estas elucubraciones de última hora no hicieron más que estresarme, por lo que me vi abocada a darme un baño de tina cerca de las cinco de la tarde, para relajarme en el gran papel que tendríamos mis hermano mi novio y yo esta noche.

Me demore poco más de una hora dentro de la tina, casi creo que dormí en ella luego salí, me seque lentamente, puse crema perfumada en todo mi cuerpo y empecé a maquillarme, saque del closet los dos vestidos que había preparado uno para Rose y otro para mí estoy segura que no demoraría en tocar la puerta para buscarlo y ponérselo. **( fotos de ambos enmi perfil )**

El de Rosalie era un vestido dorado carmesí, que tenía un pequeño volado en la parte inferior del mismo, mientras que el mío era de tiras con pequeñas labores incrustadas en la misma tela de chiffon del vestido de un color crema con detalles dorado oscuro, que casi se perdía en el crema original del vestido, vi en el fondo aquel que había comprado con la esperanza de que Bella estuviese de vuelta y nos acompañara, era de un azul profundo, el color que se tanto gustaba verle puesto mi hermano…suspire y termine de colocarme el vestido y los zapatos, en lo que hice esto y me vi reflejada completamente lista en el espejo, escuche que tocaban a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Al abrir vi a una reluciente Rose en una bata de seda con sus zapatos en las manos y sonrriendome de manera picara y juguetona, y con sus labios entrecerrados susurro…-

"-¿ lista para atrapar a esos malnacidos?- preguntó y contagiándome de su buen humor se disiparon partes de mis miedos, si eso Volturi querían acción Alice Cullen Platt, se las daría a montón –

"- claro querida hermana, por supuesto, pasa aquí está tu hermoso vestido, es fabuloso"- le respondí sinceramente-

Pronto estuvimos listas y bajamos al loby de nuestra casa donde estaban ya mi padre, mi madre Emment y por supuesto un apuesto Jasper vestido de Armani, cielos era increíble que ese oji-azul estuviese perdidamente enamorado de una chica menuda como yo, pero si era cierto y yo daría mi vida por él.

Me acerque a Jazz y le di un casto beso en los labios, se que se tragaba su preocupación para no infundirme a mi ninguna noción de nerviosismo, pero realmente si estaba preocupado de que yo tomara parte en la acción, le tome de la mano para darle tranquilidad e hice que nos acercáramos a los demás para tomarnos un aperitivo antes de irnos al hotel para la celebración del evento más importante de la Fundación en todo el año.

En la toma del brindis antes de retirarnos Jasper repaso el papel de cada quien esta noche, mi padre y yo seríamos los maestros de ceremonia, allí tendríamos el panorama completo de la audiencia, mientras Emment y Jasper irían a tratar de evitar el robo y Rosalie y mi madre tratarían de ser las anfitrionas estratégicas entre los asistentes a fin poder localizar a la brevedad cualquier persona no invitada, prácticamente habían memorizado la lista de invitados.

Llegamos al hotel todos juntos con la máscara puesta de tranquilidad y felicidad, poco o nada sabía la sociedad de Seatle de la perdida de Bella y todo lo que se cernía sobre esta cena-subasta de recaudación anual de la Familia Cullen.

Todo el acto protocolar se llevo a cabo sin problemas hasta que desde el pódium, pude observar un movimiento raro por parte de Jasper y Emment, los cuales se fueron a la parte posterior de la sala donde a través de una serie de cortinas que vestían la pared, se perdieron ambos dejándome con una sensación horrible en el pecho.

**JASPER POV**

Que hacía ese agente aquí y hablando con Victoria la esposa de James que se sospechaba andaban en malos pasos con quizás tentáculos Volturis, esto era raro, y lo peor es que ese agente fue parte de la seguridad de Bella y si…no , no puede ser, sentí que Emment se acercaba por detrás siguiéndome y haciéndome además de que le había parecido raro que estuviese ahí, el FBI, desde que Mike entro por mi puesto había retirado todo elemento de búsqueda para Bella, siendo esto así no tenía sentido que este agente estuviese aquí y mi cuñado intuitivamente así lo comprendió sin que de mi saliera palabra alguna de mis labios y mis cavilaciones, algo andaba mal y no sabía qué.

A lo lejos escuche que Alice anunciaba la subasta de arte, el plato final de la subasta de la noche fue entonces cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca

***

**Lo siento mucho, no pude actualizar pero estoy escribiendo lo que sigue, por eso este es muy corto les prometo actualizar pronto, ahora denle al botoncito verde aunque sea solo para reclamarme.**

**Otra cosa le doy la bienbenida a la historia a las dos nuevas chicas que me ingresaron a sus favoritos y alertas asi como sus rr, nos leemos pronto en la proxima actualización y en mi otro Fic.**

**kc**


	26. CULLEN DINNER FOUNDATION II

_**¿Imagináis como es el tiempo que transcurre lejos del ser amado? ¿En el que no se puede oír su voz, en el que no se puede gozar de su mirada? ¿No es pedir a un hombre que exista separado de su alma? **_

**_Marqués de Sade_**

**Capitulo Veintiséis**

**CULLEN DINNER FOUNDATION**** II**

**ALICE POV**

Pasaron minutos extensos que me parecieron horas y tenía que seguir con el plan, por lo que la presentación siguió su curso, hasta que se oyó al final de la sala sonidos de disparos, y todo se volvió un caos mi padre trato de protegerme y dirigirme hacia donde estaba ubicada mi madre con Rose, pero me zafe, los disparos venían exactamente del mismo lugar donde había desaparecido Jasper, y un inmenso desasosiego invadió mis entrañas podía vivir solo si sabía que él estaba bien, al acercarme al final de la sala entre los seguridad que estaban en el lugar y la poca protección policial que había en eventos como estos.

Una serie de personas me cerraba el paso ya que yo estaba caminando contra la corriente de los invitados, que corrían por llegar a la primera salida de acceso, me tropecé y caí golpeando mi pierna con un silla, el dolor fue bastante fuerte y cuando la avalancha de gente me lo permitió me arrastre hasta una mesa cercana para poder incorporarme y revisar mi pierna golpeada, esperaba que Carlisle hubiese podido llegar con Esme y haber salido con bien del molote de gente.

Mi pierna estaba golpeada y rasguñada, pero no había atisbo de que el golpe hubiese causado daños severos. Cuando al fin pude llegar a la parte posterior del local que era dividido por cortinas, irónico que fui yo misma quien lo pidió, ya que de acudir más cantidad de gente solo habría que deponer parte del cortinaje y el efecto sería solo de extensión de la sal, más allá de las cortinas se colocaron seis mesas igualmente vestidas solo listas para ser usadas de ser requerido, cuando me habitué al espacio ubique a Emment, peleando con un hombre de capucha vestido de todo de negro, y pese a que mi hermano era muy bueno en karate y defensa personal desde niño, por lo que vi su oponente era igual de bueno ya que ambos suprimían cada golpe enviado por cada uno de ellos, trate de ver si necesitaba mi ayuda pero en ese mismo momento Rosalie hizo acto de presencia para ayudarle, y me grito.

"ALICE", dijo Rose- VE CON JASPER YO AYUDO A EM"- no más hizo decir eso y aparecieron dos tipos más que se abalanzaron sobre ellos, por suerte a mi no me prestaron atención y seguí buscando a Jasper.

Salí por una puerta de servicio hacia un largo pasillo que imagino conectaba el servicio con las salas y habitaciones del Hotel, al girar por el pasillo hacia mi izquierda vi a Jasper tirado en el suelo y junto a él estaba uno de los agentes que en su momento cuidaba a Bella su nombre era Peter, si mi mente no me falla, se suponía que era uno de los hombres de confianza Jasper, algo en la escena no tenía sentido, estaba Jasper por un lado que no parecía herido solo inconsciente, y por el otro Peter en un charco de sangre, sin racionalizar más las cosas recorrí el corto espacio que me separaba de mi amor, al llegar me di cuenta de que respiraba y que solo estaba golpeado, su nuca estaba algo rasguñada y pequeñas gotas de sangre estaban cayendo por su ropa, pero no parecía realmente ser de cuidado, mire a otro hombre tirado a su lado y vi que este estaba herido por dos balas y su sangre corría a mares por su chaqueta.

Corrí hacia Jasper buscando algún rasguño y lo que encontré es que solo tenía un golpe en su nuca, pero cuando lo acune hacia mi empezó a despertar de su inconsciencia, en ese mismo instante un frio sobre mi sien, escuche la voz de una mujer, tras mío hablarme de manera despectiva.-

"- que tierna, el rescatador herido y la rescatada al rescate jajaja"- se río cínicamente y esa voz…esa voz, no podía se….se supone que es….la más destacada valoradora de arte de Washington, la misma que se contrato para valuar la obra que se subastaría….ella era Victoria Lefevre.-

"-bien heroína quiero que te levantes lentamente y te dirijas a la salida de emergencia "-

"- pero…."- replique

"- sin peros chiquilla tú serás mi pasaje de la suerte"-

Caminamos con las manos levantadas hacia la salida de emergencia, cuando escuche la voz de él, gritando-

"- Suéltala maldita, si quieres un rehén aquí estoy yo por mi posición te convengo más, dijo Jasper a una corta distancia, empuñando su arma en dirección de nosotras"-

"- y crees que te hare caso, agente de pacotilla, fue fácil hacerte la cama y que creyeran que eras un inepto, jaja, crees que haciéndote el héroe recobraras tu puesto, no Jasper Hale, no lo harás y tu muñeca se irá conmigo y si intentas detenerme juro que apretare el gatillo"- dijo-

Solo podía mirar a Jasper estaba parado a más o menos a un metro de nosotras, completamente sereno y calmado, incólume, estaba hermoso, - _grandioso Alice, estas a punto de morir y solo ves lo lindo que es tu novio , eres una pervertida- _pensé y en ese instante, escuche unas palabras que jamás quise o pense escuchar. -

"- si piensas que por ella perderé todo ni lo pienses…puede salir quiero, a quién está detrás de todo, no a un títere que tiran al ruedo para ser desgarrado por sus hilos"- dijo Jasper despectivamente, sus ojos seguían impávidos, aunque ya no estaban serenos echaban chispas de ira y de algo más que no pude reconocer, sus palabras hirieron mi alma profundamente aunque quizás…pero al verlo moverse con ademán de dar la vuelta de manera pausada y lenta como esperando algo y sentir que Victoria, relajaba su agarre, supe que hacer .-

*******

**_Al mismo tiempo en ese mismo lugar solo que en otra parte del salón otra lucha se llevaba a cabo…_**

**EMMENT POV**

Rosalie y yo estábamos peleando ambos a la par en contra de un par de tres hombres que al parecer eran expertos en escabullirse, no me arrepiento de que mi novia y yo seamos expertos artes marciales y defensa personal, no pensé para nada que útil nos sería y menos en una circunstancia tan adversa y peligrosa sobre todos para Rose, pero ella era una necia jamás se iría si se lo pidiera o salimos juntos o nos quedamos juntos, fue lo que dijo cuando llego hasta mi desde la parte delantera del salón donde la cena de la fundación Cullen fue detenida por los disparos de Jasper hacia su sucio y vendido agente, que increíble lo que la gente por dinero hace, este hombre vendió la confianza que se había ganado por muchos años en la agencia solo por el dinero que los cómplices de los Volturis le prometieron, lentamente tuve que dejar estos tórridos pensamientos para después ya que una patada de uno de estos tipos me dio justo en la mejilla izquierda haciéndome escupir sangre por la boca producto del golpe contra mi piel y mis dientes, oh si! que caro pagará esto este tipejo cuando escuche a Rose gritarme.

"- Em, que te pasa, mueve ese culo tuyo y defiéndete mejor tus golpes parecen de mujercita"- gruño ella mientras le hacía una llave en la espalda al hombre con quien peleaba, haciéndolo caer a sus pies y poniéndole su zapato cobrizo y de punta en la cara para mantenerlo pegado al piso si no tuviese que seguir con este tipejo esa niña pagaría caro ser tan erótica al pelear, sí señor – pensaba yo mientras me erguía y…-

En eso otro golpe en el estomago por estar distraído me trajo de vuelta a la pelea-

"- con un demonio Em, ¿qué haces? dijo Rose angustiada.

Arremetí entonces contra mi contrincante, que me tiro dos golpes que interrumpí con mis antebrazos, primero el izquierdo y luego el golpe que tiró por la derecha con el otro antebrazo para luego dar una vuelta y tomar impulso, para con mi pierna izquierda darle una patada, que le dio justo en su costado derecho, lo que lo hizo retroceder, al ver que me resulto este golpe certeramente volví a tomar impulso de la misma forma y mi patada le dio esta vez por el haberse agachado en su mejilla, bien por ello con eso me vengaba del golpe que me dio.

El hombre cayó al suelo sonoramente y para no tomarme ningún riesgo me puse sobre él y le di varios golpes con los puños hasta noquearlo, me volví entonces hacia Rose, que había atado al tipo con su propia estola del vestido muy originalmente inteligente, el hombre recibió al final de la paliza un atracón de la moda, le sonreí a mi hermosa novia que me miraba aún con ojos preocupados, pero pronto más disparos me hicieron preocuparme por la seguridad de mis hermanos Jasper y Alice.

* * *

_Hola, espero les guste y disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, besos._

_kc_


	27. Una nueva vida

_**Te amé incluso antes de que nacieras, sin conocerte pero sintiéndote, sin mirarte pero conociéndote, te amé porque supe que en algún lugar existías, y ahora además de amarte, puedo adorarte.**_

**_Anónimo_**

**Capítulo Veintisiete**

**Una Nueva Vida llega**

_**Mientras la acción se daba en Seatle, en Vancouver, una muy diferente se desarrollaba…**_

**BELLA POV**

Luego que regresamos con Leah, y los niños, esta estuvo dos horas de tiempo adicional para lograr la dilatación necesaria para dar a luz a su hijo, increíblemente nos dijo que en los ultrasonidos el niño nunca se había dejado ver así que a la fecha como en los viejos tiempos no se sabía el sexo del bebe.

Una vez que Leah, inicio labor de parto real, Edward pidió que me retirara un rato con los niños, ellos habían sido sometidos a mucho estos días, y que cuando él me llamase, fuera a ayudarle con el recién nacido y así fue.

Más o menos una hora de labor de parto después, dieron paso a que una hermosa niña naciera cerca de las cuatro de la tarde de ese día.

Una vez que nació la pequeña y luego de cortar el cordón umbilical, Edward me entrego a la niña para que la aseara según lo que él previamente me había explicado.

Leah se encontraba exhausta y una vez que alimento a su bebe, ambas se quedaron dormidas, su madre en la cama y la pequeña en una carguera portátil que llevo en el equipaje su madre, por algo Leah era mamá por tercera vez, tenía experiencia, a mi no se me ocurrió, esperaba que si algún día vivía y llegaba a ser madre pudiese llegar a tener la valentía de Leah, que arriesgo su vida para salvar a sus niños, pero lo que más agradecía era que Edward hubiera estado para ayudarla a ella en el alumbramiento, no sé si hubiese tenido la destreza de hacer todo adecuadamente.

Mientras Leah dormía llevamos a los niños a cenar y a jugar al parquecito ubicado en los jardines traseros del Hotel, ellos eran solo niños y debían hacer cosas de niños y estos últimos días no habían podido disfrutar de actividades apropiadas para su edad, más que estar huyendo, era hermoso ver a Edward interactuando con ellos, de seguro sería un excelente padre algún día.

Pronto los chicos estuvieron agotados y subimos a las habitaciones para que se asearan y prepararan para ver televisión un rato antes de dormir.

Edward y yo le dijimos a Leah que cuidaríamos a la pequeña para que ella pudiese descansar más, ella se despertaría cada dos o tres horas para alimentarse y los otros dos niños necesitaban a su madre, así que hacerle de niñeros sería divertido.

Leah no paraba de decir palabras de agradecimiento hacia Edward y hacia mí "- gracias Edward, Bella por ayudarnos tanto"- seguía diciendo ella, perdí la cuenta de las veces que dio las gracias desde que la pequeña nació.

"- que nombre le pondrás le pregunto Edward a Leah, cambiando el tema mientras sostenía a la pequeña en sus brazos"-

"- Isabella, por supuesto por Bella y Jackeline, en honor a su padre, para que siempre, este con ella"- dijo Leah con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban por derramarse.-

"- gracias por el nombre"- replique, que ironía, pensé para mí, la pequeña hija de Jacob, tendría mi nombre haciendo juego con el de su padre, siendo que él y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite al final de nuestra relación. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que Jacob, debía la vida de muchas personas, pero con todo, amo tanto a su familia y fue lo suficientemente valiente para como acto de redención intentar salvarme la vida a mí, aunque era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la mano oscura de los Volturis me alcanzase.

En este hilo de cavilaciones, escuche a Edward reiterarle a Leah que no tenía nada que agradecerle, lo que hizo por ella y la pequeña Isabella, no era nada más que su deber ya que era médico, así que solo hizo lo que debía, se despidió para ir a asearse y se dirigió a la otra suite.-

En lo que Edward salió, Leah me halo de la mano hacia si para decirme algo bajito.

"- Bella, se que estamos en peligro y de verdad agradezco que cuiden a Isabella esta noche pero quiero que cruces esa puerta y vallas a pasar un tiempo con el hombre que amas y que hace tanto que no veías"- dijo mirándome con una mirada severa.

"- pero"- replique, ella no me dejo protestar.-

"- nada de peros Bella, se lo que es esto, yo hubiese dado todo por estar con Jacob otra vez y tener la oportunidad de despedirme de él, tu todavía puedes y no sabemos que pasara mañana, así que vete, cuando regreses estaremos aquí, si necesito algo te llamo, y estarás solo a unos metros de distancia, si".-

La mire fijamente a los ojos con lagrimas en ellos, le abrace y casi corrí a encontrarme con Edward.

Cuando entre a la habitación Edward estaba sin camisa, ya que pensaba darse un baño, no pude dejar de fijar los ojos en ese cuerpo escultural que parecía llamarme.

Me acerque a él lentamente, como si quisiera capturar cada gesto de la cara de Edward, para la posteridad en mi memoria.

El se quedo quieto de cara hacia mí, con las manos tiradas a lo largo de su cuerpo, mientras yo empecé a acariciar todo su pecho y espalda, caminando en un círculo alrededor de él, mientras mis manos seguían el mismo curso que el movimiento de mis pies, él seguía disfrutando de mi roce, me pare frente a él y seguí acariciando ahora sus brazos en línea recta descendente.

Edward fue tomando poco a poco el control de nuestras caricias.

**"- **Simplemente, te extrañe"- dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído.-

"- yo también cariño"- conteste entrecortadamente.-

"- te desee tanto en mis sueños Bella"– murmuró él inocentemente. -

Su voz aterciopelada y deliberadamente seductora, era ambrosía en mis oídos, sentí como mi cuerpo se preparaba para él, haciendo que mis partes intimas se humedecieran.

Edward inclinó su cabeza para tocar mi cuello donde frenéticamente latía mi corazón y corría mi sangre tras las venas que el delineaba con dulces besos.

El calor de su boca, me golpeo como un huracán golpea la tierra bajo sí, mi lengua exploradora se abrió paso pidiendo permiso en los labios de Edward quien la recibió gustoso lamiendo y chupándola hasta que tuvimos que dejar de besarnos para respirar agitadamente.

La punta de sus dedos tocó la piel del valle de mis pechos, echando a un lado el fino escote de algodón de la camisa que llevaba, deslizo su dedo índice por mi clavícula, sus manos y dedos eran suaves, claro Edward era cirujano, pero esta vez sus manos, no curaban sino que quemaban y hacían vibrar mi piel por otras razones, que nada tenían que ver con la profesión que este hermoso hombre que estaba acariciándome hasta la locura profesaba.

Entre más se intensificaban sus caricias sobre la tela que cubría mis senos más se alzaba el deseo contenido, agudo y urgente que por semanas tuve reprimido.

Edward me empujo suavemente para que caminase hacia la cama, apoyando su peso contra mí, obligando a mi cuerpo más pequeño a recostarse hacia atrás en la cama.

Mientras sus labios saboreaban a plenitud uno de mis pechos, sus brazos me rodeaban protectoramente, permitiéndome aspirar su esencia, aquel olor que me llevaba a las nubes.

Una vez acostada Edward me ayudo a desvestirme y con cada prenda que me quitaba regalaba besos en el lugar que la misma ocupaba, creando una línea de besos y lamidas que llegaron a mi bajo vientre el cual se contrajo, a la espera de lo que venía.

Edward separo mis piernas delicadamente para hacerse espacio entre ellas y llegar a mi parte más íntima y acariciarla, primero con sus dedos tiernamente y luego rosar sus labios en mi centro, haciendo que una y mil sensaciones, explotaran por todo mi cuerpo, tome su cabello y lo hale más hacia mí para crear más fricción, hasta que llegue a un punto donde el clímax fue innegable y mi vientre se contrajo del placer que su amor, sus labios y su lengua me proporcionaban.

Edward tomo mi fragancia en el interior de mi propio cuerpo, "-Edward, exclame.-

"- Edward, te quiero ahora".- demande.-

"- ¡sh!…pequeña, deseo disfrutarte, te extrañe, tanto amor"- dijo Edward con voz entrecortada, dirigiendo ahora sus labios hacia los míos y posicionándose sobre para hacer lugar en mi entrada, para él.-

Edward, se empujo a sí mismo dentro de mí y con cada estocada, me llevaba otra vez por el camino de un próximo clímax, nuestros cuerpos ahora eran uno y se movían de manera cadenciosa en un baile que nos acercaba a nuestro cielo personal, ese lugar donde juntas nuestras almas se encontraban, ese lugar que anhelábamos cada minuto de separación a la que nos vimos forzada.

Edward y yo llegamos juntos esta vez al orgasmo en un remolino de besos donde la esencia de ambos se confundió, sin saber quién era Edward y quién era yo.

Yacimos juntos en la cama hasta que nuestros corazones volvieron a latir a un ritmo normal, nos bañamos juntos y ambos caímos en los placeres del amor mientras el agua mojaba el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Un tiempo después ya cambiados fuimos a buscar a la pequeña Isabella, para cuidarla y mientras la bebe dormía mi celular sonó y una voz conocida enluto todo el panorama que Edward y yo habíamos construido.

"- Isabella Swan"- sonó la voz al otro lado del celular.-

"- si"-

"- soy Mike Newton, jefe del FBI, necesito que me dé su ubicación como habíamos quedado recuerda"- dijo, Edward me observaba y vio el miedo en mi voz

"- pero…"- Edward me arrebato el celular de las manos.-

"- Newton, si crees que caeremos en tus redes, maldito te equivocas, a Isabella la protegemos nosotros"- dijo con los ojos oscuros de ira.-

"- ¡Ah!, muy valiente Cullen, has contactado a su familia últimamente, hágalo antes de amenazarme, si no me dicen donde est…, se corto la comunicación.-

" – Bella creo que debemos movernos", señalo Edward.-

"- pero y la bebe"-dije angustiada, es muy pequeñita y Leah".- concluí preocupada.-

"- Bella, ellos estaban rastreando la llamada, por eso se corto, ve por Leah y los niños"- dijo Edward mientras se movía rápidamente a buscar su celular para marcar desde una línea privada hacia Seatle.

* * *

_**Hola que les pareció, que pasará, bueno me comentan, en mi otro Fic ayer pedi que elevaramos una oración por nuestros amigos de Chile que están pasamdo un duro momento, espero que los ff de Chile este a buen recaudo, saludos y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**kc**_


	28. Desiciones

_**La libertad, al fin y al cabo, no es sino la capacidad de vivir con las consecuencias de las propias decisiones.**_

_**James Mullen**_

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

**Decisiones**

**Bella Pov**

"- Bella, ellos estaban rastreando la llamada,"- esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente mientras que caminaba como zombie para buscar a Leah y los niños.

"- Leah cariño, necesito que te prepares"- dije bajito para no despertar a los niños.

"- ¿ que…que pasa Bella por…?- no termino de hablar cuando sentí el frío de una pistola detrás de mí espalda.

********

En Seatle…..

Jasper Pov

"- Alice cariño ¿estás bien? Le pregunte inquisitivamente a mi pequeña y heroica novia.-

"- si Jazz, gracias"- dijo abrazándose más a mí mientras yo la acunaba para que no viera el cuerpo inerte de Victoria tirada en el suelo después del disparo.

"- Jasper Alice ¿están bien? Pregunto el Emmett al llegar agitado y con varios moretones en su cara de la mano de una no menos golpeada Rosalie, por lo menos estaban bien.

"- bien gracias y ¿ustedes? Les pregunte solo para estar seguro.-

"- bueno mi reina esta algo golpeada pero se porto como toda una leona"- dijo Emmett orgulloso de su novia y su desempeño.- asentí con la cabeza y les dije "- vamos chicos no todo ha terminado tengo que poner en antecedentes a la Policía de Vancouver y a mis superiores" – dije casi sin respirar.

"- claro "- dijo Emmett, ring…ring… "- ¡rayos! ¿donde quedo mi celular?" - exclame mirando a todos lados cuando el repiqueteo volvía a iniciar.-

Emmett se fue corriendo del otro lado del salón maldiciendo a toda voz y apenas logro alcance a contestar a tiempo…

"-Emmett Cullen"-dijo preocupado al mostrarme el identificador que decía Id bloqued y tocando el botón de altavoz.

"- Emm, soy yo Edward, ¿están todos bien?" - Se escucho la voz ansiosa de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

"- si Ed, la cena se volvió un tiroteo pero mis papas lograron salir y luego de un altercado los chicos y yo estamos bien dijo Emm a su interlocutor y agrego "- ¿y Bella y los demás?

"- hasta ahora bien, recibimos una llamada de Mike Newton y creo que nos estaba rastreando"- dijo Edward preocupado por la posibilidad.

"- Edward es Jasper, debes salir de allí ya, notificare a mis superiores ya mismo, para que detengan a Mike y a James su cómplice solo mantenlos ocultos a todos mientras los localizo" – le dije firmemente a un Edward demasiado nervioso para mi gusto.

"- Edward debes enfocarte y mantenerte así Bella y esa chica con los niños te necesitas ¿si? Espere respuesta.

"- Jasper creo que es tarde" dijo Edward con una voz que no denotaba emoción alguna diferente a la furia antes de que abruptamente se cortara la comunicación.

"- Chicos" escuche la voz de Carlisle llamarnos mientras nos buscaba con la Policía dentro del local.

"-estamos aquí "- señalo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras yola mantenía aún abrazada sosteniéndola por si perdía el equilibrio.

"- su padre la abrazo mientras me miraba inquiridoramente, le negué con la cabeza para hacerle ver que no había acabado.

"- Carlisle necesito que se encargue aquí de las declaraciones que nos pedirán, la seguridad privada suya Emment y yo iremos a Vancouver, debemos traer a Edward y Bella a salvo." – dije sin evidenciar que quizás llegaríamos demasiado tarde.

"-Alice me miro con esos ojos hermosos queme transmitía la gran preocupación de que me marchara pero no había posibilidad alguna de que se hiciera de otra manera, no podái confiar en el FBI ahora y menos en la Policía pero definitivamente las declaraciones tenían que darse y esto calmaría las aguas mientras se ubicaba a Edward, si el cerro abruptamente algo malo había pasado.

De pronto mientras todos caminábamos por el pasillo a la salida del lugar donde se celebro la funesta Cena se activo el sonido del GPS del celular satelital de Edward, mi hermano estaba en problemas.

Carlisle y Emmett me miraron ceñudos por una confirmación de que se había activado el GPS y les asentí.

Carlisle preocupado comento…

"- Jasper quizás no llegues a tiempo"-

"- lo sé Carlisle, lo sé"- afirme sosteniendo firmemente la mano de mi niña, le prometía salvar a su amiga y estaba a punto de fallarle y por añadadidura perder a su hermano en el intento.

***

Hola , lo se y lo siento, es cortitico pero necesario, les aseguro que les compesare ah y acabao de subir el prefacio de un ahisotria nueva en parte culpable de las pocas líneas que les dejo arriba,les quiero muchisimo.

En cuanto a esta historia le quedan muy pocos capítulos y no tendra secuela finalizara como la concebi y espero les guste como quedara y lo que viene.

Nos leemos kc


	29. Desesperados

_**"El que ha resuelto vencer o morir rara vez es vencido: una desesperación tan noble difícilmente perece."**_

_**John Roy**_

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

**Desesperados**

**Edward Pov**

**Volviendo a Vancouver…**

**Deje la llamada en el aire sabiendo que lo que veían mis ojos no tenía crédito nunca antes había visto a Mike Newton en persona, pero como Jasper estaba seguro de su implicación, me lo mostro en videos para que estuviera al tanto de su rostro y los agentes que siempre le acompañaban.**

**Era el mismo rostro ese de los videos el mismo que ahora estaba en la habitación contigua a la que accedí por la puerta que las comunicaba, apuntando con su pistola a mi hermoso ángel, maldito pensé en mi interior buscando las palabras adecuadas en mi mente que me ayudaran a buscar una salida.**

**"- suéltala"- dije firmemente.**

**Agregando luego "- estoy dispuesto a darte todo el dinero que sea necesario"- le dije a un Mike Newton que mantenía aun percatándose de mi presencia a Bella amenazada por una pistola… ¡yo tenía que hacer algo!-".**

**"- Cullen, no sabía que tendría premio de consolación"- dijo despectivamente.**

**"-no, no lo soy"-afirme para luego lanzar la bomba "- yo soy el premio, por mí mi familia daría mucho dinero"-termine diciendo.**

**"- No Edward"-espeto Bella.**

**"-creo que todo se puede arreglar detective o solo le llamo Newton"-dije para distraerle y ganar tiempo.**

** "- valla…valla…parece que cada uno de ustedes da la vida por el otro"- volvió hablar la infame pantomima de detective que tenía en frente.**

**"- señor Mike haga conmigo lo que quiera pero deje a los demás fuera de esto"- dijo Bella con vos entrecortada por unas lagrimas que empezaban a aflorar sobre sus ojos, maldita sea Bella siempre dañándolo todo con su eterno sacrificio, pensé nuevamente tratando de mandarle un mensaje austero con mi mirada la cual se cruzo con la de ella llorosa por unos segundos, sin resultado positivo para mí debo agregar.**

**"- No, no, no valen los sacrificios hoy señores, vamos a quedarnos aquí todos hasta que venga mi jefe y determine que vamos a hacer con todos. Estará aquí solo en un par de horas hasta entonces sepan que tengo hombres afuera y que si intentan algo los primeros en morir serán los mocosos del traidor de Jacob"-dijo con desprecio.**

**Bella y yo nos miramos temiendo que su intención fuera mantenernos a nosotros por el valor agregado que teníamos pero, Leah y sus niños parecía no tener ese mismo destino, ambos nos sentíamos impotentes.**

**Los niños siguieron durmiendo, Leah no lo hacía pero lo fingía, la bebe despertaría aproximadamente en dos horas justo cuando llegaría el supuesto jefe de Newton…debía inventar algo y pronto.**

**En Seatle….**

**Jasper Pov.**

**"- De ninguna manera Carlisle dejare que tu y Emmett me acompañen, esto es involucrarlos demasiado me voy con mi equipo debidamente autorizados por mis superiores, que ya han empezado a sospechar de Newton y sus agentes"-discutíamos ahora en las oficinas del FBI en Seatle.**

**"-Jasper, son mis hijos y nada impedirá que te acompañe además el jet privado se lo llevo Edward y yo tengo contactos suficientes que nos hacen aterrizar en menos de 55 minutos que es lo que toma un vuelo normal"- dijo austero Carlisle.**

**"-ciertamente pero olvidas que tengo el permiso federal para hacerlo también"- rete ahora yo indignado.**

**De pronto entró mi suegra roja de indignación.**

**"-se callan los dos y dejan de discutir, se van ya o nos vamos todos, porque nada impedirá que vallamos con ustedes a Canadá excepto el papeleo que nos espera a nosotras aquí"- dijo refiriéndose a ella y sus hijas.**

**No pude replicar si algo odiaba más que Carlisle y Emmett metidos en esto sería a Alice y definitivamente que estaría mejor con ellas a salvo. Los más seguro sería que los demás sintieran lo mismo que yo.**

**"- está bien Carlisle, Emmett vendrán conmigo pero deben seguir estrictamente mis instrucciones."- dije firmemente.**

**Una hora y quince minutos despúes…….**

**Carlisle, Emmett un comando de agentes federados llegábamos al Hotel donde se emitía la señal del GPS del celular de Edward.**

**Nos encontramos con la Policía Estatal que ya está lista para el inicio de la operación conjunta esperaba que no llegáramos demasiado tarde, tendríamos pese a todo que asaltar, era la única oportunidad sino ellos serían tomados como rehenes, los riesgos eran altísimos.**

*******

**Edward Pov**

**Según mis cálculos faltarían poco menos de una hora para que llegasen los secuaces de Newton, el muy estúpido no requirió de mi mí, celular que seguía mandando mi localización a Jasper y al FBI, mi única posibilidad de salvación fuera de la exposición propia para procurar un escape.**

**Bella había permanecido a mi lado todo el tiempo, la bebe en el regazo de su madre y los otros dos por milagro dormidos en la parte inferior de la cama King que ocupaba su madre dentro de la habitación.**

**Newton se sumió en su pensamiento, no sin olvidar las amenazas e insultos cada tanto, otro hombre estaba apostado en la puerta que comunicaba a la habitación, entre los que entraron y salieron de la habitación pude calcular que no eran más de cinco quizás seis.**

**De pronto se escucho un ruido y una cortina de humo fue creciendo alrededor de nosotros tome a Bella y la encamine hacia la una de las puertas podría fácilmente acabar con el tipejo de la puerta de intercomunicación entre habitaciones.**

**Entre los golpes y los sonidos sordos escuche la voz de alguien que explicaba con voz firme y alto….**

**"- ¡POLICÍA ESTATAL, RINDANSE ESTAN RODEADOS!"-**

**Era mi oportunidad lo que necesitaba pero pronto sentí como Bella me soltaba de mi agarre…-**

**"-no puedo ¡la pequeñita!..exclamo bajito para que solo pudiese escucharla yo.-**

**Bella se dirigió a la cama donde debía estar una asustada Leah, me odie a mi mismo por no pensar en salvarlos a ellos pero soy un egoísta, nada importaba más que Bella, ni mi vida ni la de ellos.**

**Justo al momento de llegar iniciaron los disparos Bella a penas pudo tomar la bebe en sus brazos antes de que la empujara con cierto grado de rudeza hacia el piso a fin de que no salieran dañadas.**

**Se escuchaban los gritos de los niños y su madre…al fondo los disparos seguían y seguían estábamos en el medio de un frente de batalla, una batalla que sin tener inherencia nos envolvió.**

**Fueron minutos eternos donde vi a varios agentes caer, a ninguno conocía pero mi corazón temía por Jasper y seguro Emmett que jamás negaría la acción.**

**Por fin todo ceso y otro juego de luces fue encendido para ver la horrorosa masacre toque a Bella revisando que estuviese ilesa ambas, la bebe y ella estaban bien solo llorando.**

**"- ¿Edward dónde demonios estas? Preguntaba un preocupado Jasper.-**

**"- aquí estamos bien" – señale.**

**" ¡AH! Grito Bella y recorrió el corto espacio entre ella y una ensangrentada mujer con sus hijos heridos en brazos, ellos no corrieron con ninguna suerte u oportunidad….**

**"- ¡NO LEAH…NO LEAH! Decía Bella en estado de chock junto a los niños sin vida.**

**"- Bella permíteme"- dijo mi padre con su maletín de médico…yo no podía moverme, me sentía sumamente incompetente incapaz…no los había podido mantener con vida hasta que todo terminara.**

**"…B.e..l..l..a.."- dijo Leah, con voz entrecortada por el inmenso dolor del corazón y de sus propias heridas, me acerque para ayudar ahora a mi padre. Bella se mantuvo con la niña en brazos quien estaba calmada, en estos momentos pese a la tensión en el ambiente.-**

**Los agentes iniciaron la labor de pruebas, cerraron el piso del Hotel y ya se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias.**

**"- Be..lla…" reitero Leah.-**

**"- shh…será mejor que no hables"-le dije mientras mi padre retiraba a los niños sin vida de sobre el cuerpo de su madre.**

**"-Edward"-dijo ahora a mí que estaba más cerca. "- cuídalas, ella es ahora su hija" afirmo mirando a Bella con la niña en brazos. "-Bella prométeme que la cuidaras"- dijo con un dejo de firmeza quizás la última que le quedaba.**

**Mi padre nos miro junto con los demás espectadores. "-con mi vida… a ambas las cuidare con mi vida dije.-**

**_¡Hola!…lamento la tardanza pero échenle la culpa a Edward y Bella en la otra historia que no me dejaban en paz y todavía no lo hacen._**

**_Lo siento estaba pensado así desde hace mucho, ellos debían morir….hay muchas interrogantes que en el próximo capítulo se esclarecerán faltan solo dos capítulos más y acaba esta historia que quiero y considero mi primera real incursión en estye mundo del Fic._**

**_Les quiere kc._**


	30. Buscando Culpables

**Echarle la culpa de tus errores a tu naturaleza no cambia la naturaleza de tus errores.**

**Thomas Harris**

**Capítulo Treinta**

**Buscando Culpables**

**Edward Pov**

**…Vancouver días después.**

**Me parecía el colmo que aún estuviésemos aquí en Vancouver, increíblemente, la búsqueda de los culpables de todo estaba tan oculta en capa tras capa de podredumbre que, prácticamente el secuestro de Bella, la pintura robada; porque por lo que sé, la que está en exhibición es la réplica que Bella pinto y nadie sabe como lo hicieron.**

**Para colmo están investigando a Jasper por la intromisión en la investigación. La mano de los Volturi estaba muy arraigada dentro del FBI, al parecer la Policía de Vancouver solo investigara las muertes de Leah y los niños. Ya que el secuestro de Bella fue hecho en Estados Unidos y por ello; no es competencia del país donde ella fue encontrada sino del país donde fue realizado el crimen.**

**Y en Estados Unidos pues resulta que todos estamos bajo investigación, yo por transgredir la leyes y meterme en lo que no me importaba "según ellos", aunque ciertamente ellos le llaman entorpecer la acción de la justicia. La mentira más grande Dios, si es que si por ellos fuera Bella hubiera muerto en manos de Newton. **

**Mi padre y mi hermano Emmett, por ayudarme están siendo investigados por la misma felonía, pero sin lugar a dudas el más afectado es Jasper, sigue suspendido pese a que el responsable de las muertes fue el jefe que temporalmente ellos habían impuesto en la división del FBI en Seattle, lo cual parece no importarle mucho al Fiscal de Distrito. Lo cierto es que aún no puede regresar a su puesto, lo aceptable del hecho es que parece que en **Washington D.C.,** en la sede central del FBI, Jasper es apoyado pero la investigación debe llevarse a cabo para recopilar las pruebas y salvar la carrera de Jasper.**

**Me preocupa Bella…fue sometida a tanto, Carlisle la remitió inmediatamente a un sicólogo y estamos solo esperando que llegar de vuelta a Seatle para que inicie las terapias, la pequeña parece ayudarle a mantenerse en pie, la mujer que amo es una mujer fuerte, la veo con la pequeña Isabella en brazos y parece que se le borrase toda la culpa que siente por no poder salvar a la familia de Jacob Black.**

**Y es que ese asesino, si bien no era un bendito, muchas de sus fechorías podrían excusarse en el hecho de que estaba amenazado, no puedo rechazar sus razones, pero tampoco juzgarle, realmente para proteger a la mujer que yace dormida a mi lado yo hubiese hecho lo que fuera.**

**Luego de pasar la noche cuidando de nuestra bebe, Isabella Jackeline, la misma niña cuya madre fue asesinada por Newton, Bella descansaba a mi lado, la niña será adoptada por nosotros si todo sale bien y los trámites de nuestros abogados se llevan a cabo sin problemas. Ya se ha conseguido un permiso para que se mantenga bajo nuestro cuidado y no en un hogar, eso hubiera matado a Bella, así que Jasper hablo con el FBI para que realizara tal solicitud a Canadá y al Servicio Social de Estados Unidos, la niña nació en Canadá por accidente y por ello tendrá derecho a esa nacionalidad de todos modos, pero es Estadounidense por derecho materno y paterno, por lo que su adopción debe darse en Estados Unidos bajo sus leyes manteniendo los derecho de la niña a sus dos nacionalidades.**

**Bella casi explota cuando nuestro abogado, nos informo que según la Convención de los Derechos del Niño y las leyes de adopción internacionales, había que buscar a la familia de la niña independientemente de que la madre se la cediera y fuera huérfana, para cuando el abogado término la explicación del procedimiento, tuve que sacar a Bella de la oficina antes de que hiciera una locura al pobre abogado, finalmente por lo menos por ahora la niña estaría con nosotros mientras los trámites se llevaban a cabo, aunque hasta el final su estatus podía cambiar, sin embargo espero que no pase Bella no lo soportaría.**

**La niña realmente es una responsabilidad gigantesca, pero es una que no iba a eludir cuando Bella y yo nos casáramos pues definitivamente ella sería tan hija nuestra como los que Dios nos regalase dentro de nuestro próximo matrimonio. **

**A pesar de estar sumido en estos pensamientos sentí la cama moverse por lo que la busque a ella.**

**Lentamente la sentí volteándose a mi lado sacándome totalmente del profundo mar de cavilaciones que había tenido desde que desperté hace una hora.**

— **Edward ¿estás despierto?** — **pregunto mi ángel.**

— S**i amor, ¿pudiste descansar algo?-**

— ** Si un poco, Isabella no ha despertado así que si** — **contesto ella estirándose bajo las sabanas.**

— **Me alegro amor** — ** le conteste e iba a seguir hablando cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de la habitación, me levante y tome el teléfono.**

— **Si- conteste** —**.**

— **Edward es Carlisle tu padre,** — **me hablaron al otro lado de la línea.**

— ** ¡ah!, hola Carlisle buenos días ¿pasa algo?** — ** pregunté.**

— **No, Edward, ciertamente te llamaba para informarte que debemos pasar por lo menos dos semanas más aquí; ya que Jasper debe dejar todo claro, él ha sugerido que nos cambiemos aun aparta-hotel por comodidad, así tu y Bella estarán más cómodos dijo mi padre.** —

— **¿Qué tienen en mente?** — replique

— **Bueno a unos kilómetros de aquí hay un aparta-hotel que mantienen cabañas muy espaciosa para turistas y gente de negocios alquilaríamos dos, de no haber una tan espaciosa para todos. **—

— ** De acuerdo papá**, solo avísame para tener todo listo. — conteste cerrando la llamada una vez que él se despidió, al otro lado de la línea.

— ** ¿Sucede algo cariño?** — ** preguntó mi ángel pensando que era otro el tenor de la llamada, la mire y deslice mi mano por su tersa mejilla, sintiendo su piel adherirse a la mía de inmediato.**

— ** Tranquila amor, no pasa nada solo que a mi padre y los demás le parece que sería bueno que nos cambiásemos a un Aparta-hotel que queda a pocos kilómetros de aquí, piensan que sería más cómodo si encontramos una suite con espacio para todos o bien dos pero con mayor intimidad.** — ** le comente.**

— ** Siempre que estés conmigo no me importa donde estemos.** — ** dijo ella acercándose para abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo como si la fuese a perder en el intento.**

**En su moisés una personita volvía a la vida y lloraba por su biberón, no cabía duda tenía excelentes pulmones la pequeña Isabella.**

**JASPER POV**

**El primer interrogatorio luego de la irrupción en el hotel para rescatar a Bella y Edward duró veinticuatro horas.**

**La Policía de Canadá era consciente de la magnitud del enemigo que enfrentaba la familia Cullen, en especial la novia de Edward, pero al parecer el FBI no.**

**Realmente estaba decepcionado, sabía que el Director General estaba al tanto de que la división de Seatle estaba viciada, aun que era de reciente data, los Volturi tenían infiltrados más allá de la recién abierta división de Seatle y con Newton ingresaron y se sedujeron agentes hasta escalafones muy altos de la agencia.**

**El Director me pidió que se mantuviera todo el complot hasta tanto pudiésemos comprobar todo, el detalle de esto es que de no salir los verdaderos culpables el chivo expiatorio por excelencia era yo.**

**Seguía suspendido, sabía desde que inicio mi misión encubierta que en Seatle alguien era el incitador de los Volturi para el área, algo así como un lugar teniente; No supe hasta el tiroteo de la cena de la Fundación Cullen de quien se trataba, su flamante esposa casi mata a Alice, ambos tanto James como Victoria mantenían un historial totalmente limpio nada los ligaba a situación criminal alguna, su reputación era intachable hasta el intento de asesinato hacia Alice.**

**Me sorprendió que ella fuese directamente a hacer el trabajo sucio, ese desliz fue lo que fomento su caída, ella murió en acción y ahora cuando regresara a Seatle enfrentaría cargos y el escrutinio de una investigación por asesinato.**

**Este detalle no lo había informado aún a los Cullen para no crear alarma en la familia, primero se debía salir de la investigación preliminar en Canadá ya que era solo Policial y por felonías, es decir cargos menores, falta sería la palabra correcta.**

**Por ahora mudar a los Cullen a un lugar más acogedor pero con posibilidades de poder cuidarlos mientras estaban en Vancouver era mi prioridad; ya vería como salir de mis futuros cargos eventualmente cuando los Volturis y su mafia de traficantes de arte y más recientemente de armas quedaran expuestos.**

**Lo que no sabía es que sus redes me alcanzarían muy pronto.**

******************

**Hola como hoy es mi cumpleaños me regale esta historia que significa mucho para mí.**

**Saludos**

**kc**

**Hey este un nuevo proyecto si quieren saber de qué va vallan aquí están todos los links http : // katlyncullenstories . webs . com / apps/ blog/ show/ 3542193 - necesitas-un - beta- o aquí http : // fanfiction- twilight . jimdo. com/ betas -1/**


	31. Un Giro Inesperado

**Es necesario correr riesgos, sólo entendemos a la vida cuando dejamos que suceda lo inesperado.**

**Anónimo**

**Capítulo Treinta y Uno**

**Un Giro Inesperado**

**Bella Pov**

**Era increíble todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, la aparición de Edward y su familia, tener a la pequeña Isabella con nosotros, todo se sentía como…subreal, sí así mismo como el género literario y artístico en Francia, totalmente irónico siendo yo una artista.**

**Edward y su familia investigados, Jasper enredado con sospechas de asesinato y aquel desconocido que me secuestro y estaba ligado a los Volturis, moviendo todo por dañarme y no hable ahora descubriéndolos.**

**Todavía tengo que rendir declaración porque para colmo de males soy la testigo por excelencia, lo que escuche y lo que vi, son la mayor prueba para ir en contra de los Volturis; aunado a que soy la única que ha sobrevivido a un secuestro de esa mafia .**

**Edward me informo que nos mudaríamos de lugar, mientras se terminan las investigaciones preliminares y regresamos a casa de los Cullen.**

**Y por ahora heme aquí, arreglando una pequeña bolsa de mano, con lo poco que tengo y lo poco que tiene la pequeña Isabella, no hay mucho que empacar.**

**Ya estando lista para salir llego Edward por nosotras.**

Amor ¿todo listo? — preguntó

Si ya gracias.

Déjame ayudarte con la bolsa— dijo.

Mmm…Edward ¿crees que podamos ir a comprar pañales desechables y algo de ropa para Isabella?

Claro amor una vez instalados hablare con Jasper o con quienes nos cuidan y de no poder, que por lo menos lo traigan ellos.

Gracias amor. — no añadí que la idea de que lo hiciera otro y no yo no ,e agradaba para nada pero debía estar a la altura de las circunstancias

Salimos de nuestra habitación para encontrarnos con los demás. Fuera había una hilera de ocho camionetas negras sin identificación, vidrios totalmente oscuros, polarizados y a `prueba de balas, según la explicación de Jasper.

Edward me ayudo a subir y luego subió él, estaban dentro Emmett y Carlisle, Jasper viajaría en otra camioneta detrás de la nuestra.

El auto inicio la marcha y al avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros, la mitad de la caravana se separo de nosotros por un camino perpendicular al nuestro, mire a Edward desconcertada y sus profundos ojos mostraban confusión.

Miramos por la ventana los cuatro autos que se separaron por la carretera paralela a la nuestra y ante nosotros una de las camionetas separadas de nuestra caravana exploto haciendo que las demás se estrellaran o tuviesen que salirse de la carretera.

El detective que manejaba nuestro auto se detuvo y contesto la llamada de radio a Jasper que entraba en ese instante.

Jasper venía en la camioneta detrás de nosotros y le indicó que se detuviera, para así verificar que estábamos en perfecto estado.

¿Están bien todos? — pregunto Jasper al llegar donde estábamos, aún dentro del auto.

¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Carlisle a Jasper.

Nada que no hubiera previsto, el detective que conduce esta camioneta y las otras dos son personal de una agencia distinta al FBI.

¿Qué dices replico Emmett?

No entiendo — dijo Edward mientras me mantenía cobijada bajo su brazo.

Prometo que pronto lo sabrán, sólo les aclaro desde ahora que el número de placa asignado para su transporte es ese que acaba de explotar.

Edward, acompáñame — no era una pregunta. — Carlisle lleva a los demás con los agentes a un lugar seguro que he determinado— ordenó Jasper.

Edward me dio un beso en la frente y acarició la mejilla de la bebe en mis brazos y se alejo con Jasper hacia la escena de destrucción que había en la carretera adyacente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al constatar que aún deseaban matarme y conmigo a toda la familia.

Jasper Pov

¡Lo sabía! Ellos apostaron a deshacerse de la familia Cullen y de la única testigo que puede inculparlos, pero gracias a mi entrenamiento pude adelantarme, puede que los Volturis tuviesen infiltrados, pero esos eran los menos. Sin embargo la gran decepción me la estaba llevando ya y nada parecía indicar que no fuese a empeorar un poco después.

El sonido de las preguntas de Edward retumbando en mi mente mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta me saco del hilo de pensamientos que traía.

Amigo ¿estás seguro de que estarán bien?

Edward debería preocuparte más por nosotros, hice que te quedaras porque ellos no creerían que dejaste a Bella al cuidado de otros. — comento Jasper subiendo al otro lado de la camioneta.

Tienes razón no lo hubiese hecho, si tú no lo hubieses pedido por ende ¿me dirás de que va todo esto? — pregunto mi amigo sentándose al otro lado del conductor.

¿Recuerdas tu entrenamiento del servicio militar? — le dije encendiendo el auto para dirigirnos al desastre humeante de la explosión de la otra caravana.

¿Te refieres al que tome cómo estudiante en la Cruz Roja Internacional al hacer el primer año de residencia?

Efectivamente, recordarás que una de las estrategias de evasión, es hacer creer al oponente que el objetivo está en determinada posición cuando no es así.

Para serte honesto Jazz no recuerdo bien esas teorías—admití.

No importa el caso es Edward que los Volturis piensan que acabaron con ustedes, la camioneta que exploto era controlada por mí y dentro había cadáveres, en fin todo indicara que ustedes no son un problema. Bella declarara y tendremos suficiente para enjuiciarlo, máxime que los restos de esa bomba serán investigados y puedes estar seguro Edward, que entre los restos que quedaron de esa camioneta hay pistas que nos lleven a ellos. — finalice con un ola de entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, al bajarnos de la camioneta descubrimos que algo iba mal y para nuestra ayuda llego el equipo forense de la Policía de Canadá que inicio su labor.

Sólo había tres camionetas cuando debieron ser cuatro las que estaban en esa caravana, lo que implicaba que alguien más podía saber de dónde llevaría a la familia Cullen y el único que lo sabía era….oh Dios, mi jefe.

Todo pareció encajar Aro siempre estuvo enterado de todos mis movimientos y pudo fácilmente poner a Mike en mi lugar de manera que pudiese tener libertad de movimiento…todo conectaba, pero él no ganaría si él era parte del grupo de los Volturis, debía estar aquí cerca o por lo menos en Seatle. Aro nunca pudo estar lejos de una misión que el dirigiese y esa virtud sería su perdición.

Detective Witlock, han quedado pruebas fácilmente rastreables pero no cuadra el hecho que se determino un equipo adicional para el cuidado de la caravana y eso…— no lo deje terminar ya lo había deducido.

Lo sé oficial, infiltrados en la operación. — necesitaremos que estas prueban sean custodiadas para seguir con el plan original. — concluí sin decirle realmente que yo había variado todo por precaución.

Edward — llame a mi amigo y cuñado que estaba ayudando con un herido a los paramédicos.

Si Jazz— contesto Edward acercándose a donde estaba.

Nos vamos la segunda parte del plan que hice sólo por una suposición inicia ahora.

Un confundido Edward me miro incrédulo y agrego — entonces aún no termina.

No pero ya casi lo hace, debemos ir por la familia ya todo acabara…pero debemos estar con ellos para protegerlos. Debo hacer una llamadas de coordinación vamos.

A kilómetros de ese lugar en Seatle….

Alice Pov.

Recibí una extraña llamada de Jasper en la madrugada indicándome que debía salir de la mansión hacia un lugar que él había dispuesto y que no permitiera que los del FBI lo supieran, actualmente no había orden de vigilancia en nuestra casa, lo que nos daba cierto grado de ventaja.

Jasper envió por nosotras y fuimos llevadas a una pequeña casa cerca de la frontera, me pidió que llevara ropa para Bella y ropita y accesorios para la nueva miembro de la familia y prometió que estaríamos juntos al final del día.

Salimos, Esme, el guardaespaldas Seth Clearwater y yo en una suburbana antibalas, color negro hacia lo desconocido.

Jasper no pudo decirme como iba todo, pero si me dijo que todavía corríamos peligro, que ya sabía quién estaba detrás de todo y que las pruebas estaban por definirse de manera de que la ley se encargara de hacerles pagar por sus crímenes.

No puedo mentir estoy en extremo preocupada por todos, sobre todo por Jasper, hay traidores en sus filas y no tiene la identidad de todos; sin embargo, tengo la confianza de que cuando estuviéramos juntos todo estaría bien, tenía que estarlo.

Arribamos a una pequeña casa cerca de la frontera con Canadá, ellos por lo que dice Seth están por llegar, aunque Jasper demorara un poco más, porque él y Edward salieron después que papá y los demás.

Señorita Alice, ya están aquí. — dijo Seth llegando a la cocina donde estábamos mi madre y yo.

Gracias — le conteste mire a mi madre y sin cruzar palabra alguna entre las dos, salimos disparadas hacia la sala donde nos encontramos con una Bella con evidente cara de preocupación y Carlisle discutiendo algo con Emmett.

Seth se unió inmediatamente a los hombres vestidos de negro que llegaron junto con los demás.

No hubo tiempo para saludos o abrazos ni nada más, Seth y los demás agentes de seguridad, nos llevaron abajo a una especie de sótano blindado, donde dejaron a Emmett y un Carlisle molestos por no poder participar a lo que se veía venir.

Papá ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Carlisle me miro y luego recorrió el lugar buscando la atención de todos y respondió.

Nos siguieron.

Arriba se empezó a escuchar disparos y lo único que pude pensar fue en Jasper y Edward fuera en medio de todo, me acerque a Bella que había iniciado a llorar con la nena en sus brazos. La abrace sabía exactamente lo que sentía, porque yo lo estaba viviendo en carne viva.

**Hola aquí el penúltimo capítulo, ¿cuéntenme que les pareció?**

**Saludos**

**kc**

**Hey este un nuevo proyecto si quieren saber de qué va vallan aquí están todos los links http : // katlyncullenstories . webs . com / apps/ blog/ show/ 3542193 - necesitas-un - beta- o aquí http : // fanfiction- twilight . jimdo. com/ betas -1/**


	32. El Final es Un Comienzo

**Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final.**

**Harry Mulisch**

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos**

**El Final es un Comienzo**

**Edward Pov**

**Las perdería, era una de las posibilidades que rondaban mi mente y era la que menos quería explorar en esta ocasión.**

**Jasper había recibido de Seth una llamada con la clave de "bajo fuego enemigo", lo bueno era que mi familia estaría en el refugio que estaba debajo de la supuesta casa de campo, pero como señaló Jasper, su jefe también sabía de la posición estratégica de la casa.**

**Lo que Aro si no conocía era lo que Jasper tenía preparado para contrarrestar su poderío. **

**El despliegue de fuerza de Aro Smith jefe de los "Volturi" y coincidentemente el Comandante en Jefe del Federal Bureau of Investigation de Estados Unidos, durante la operación fue siempre un paso delante de nosotros por estar dentro de la organización; sin embargo, esta vez al saber quien movía los hilos Jasper pudo adelantar su propia operación al margen y con la finalidad de atraparlo, haciendo uso de su propio orgullo de querer estar siempre dentro de la acción.**

**Esta forma de proceder de Aro, Jasper la fomentó de manera que se involucrase en la persecución de la familia y así poder dejarlo en evidencia y poder perseguirlo por sus crímenes y con él a toda la organización criminal.**

**Por eso ahora nos encontrábamos con una serie de camionetas con equipos de asalto todos bajo el mando de Jasper. El despliegue era increíble, me colocaron un chaleco protector de balas y me dieron instrucciones de mantenerme fuera de la línea de fuego.**

**Y así salimos todos juntos en busca del final de esta historia inverosímil, que había traído tanta desdicha a mi familia.**

**Al llegar cerca del sitio donde estaba la familia ya se había iniciado la acción, un pequeño grupo de agentes traidores y leales a Aro Volturi, disparaban al grupo de de guarda espaldas que protegía a la familia.**

**Odie mil veces no saber disparar aunque por precaución Jasper al bajarse me dejo un arma y municiones, con la advertencia reiterada de no bajarme.**

**Ahora todo cambiaba, la gente de Jasper acorralo en un cerco de disparos a los traidores, los cuales fueron replegados rápidamente por el fuego cruzado.**

**Entonces inesperadamente sentí que alguien intentaba entrar a la camioneta donde estaba. Disparando desde fuera para romper el vidrio mientras yo miraba la escena tratando de cubrirme al momento en que la perseverancia de las balas cediera ante su intruso; sin embargo, Jasper me salvo al dispararle a aquel que estaba tratando de escapar en esta camioneta conmigo dentro.**

**Al abrir la puerta del auto pude ver la mirada perdida de Jasper.**

¿Estás bien Edward? —preguntó girándose para mirarme y asegurarse de que lo que respondería era cierto.

Si lo estoy gracias — conteste rápidamente mientras éste, luego de observarme respondía a una conversación por radio.

Perfecto los tenemos, gracias dijo Jasper a su interlocutor, para luego agregar.

Sabes amigo, él fue mi mentor en su momento, no logro entender que lo llevo a estas atrocidades.

Pude ver la decepción y la desolación en el lenguaje corporal de mi amigo, pero su gesto paso inmediatamente a uno de ternura infinita, cuando escuchamos un gritito a lo lejos.

¡JASPER! — Gritaba Alice corriendo hacia nosotros una vez los agentes dijeron que era seguro salir.

Jasper la tomo en sus brazos cálidamente, los deje solos inmediatamente dándome la vuelta para darles privacidad, dirigiéndome a buscar a mi pequeña nueva familia.

Edward — dijo Bella corriendo hacia mí, me regresaba el alma al cuerpo al ver que estaba sana y salva.

Amor que bueno que estás bien— dije.

Ambas estamos bien — dijo señalando a la pequeña Isabella que descansaba sobre los brazos de su abuela Esme.

Faltaba el juicio y tendríamos que seguir bajo custodia y protección hasta que todo terminara pero estaba toda la familia viva.

Emmet junto a una llorosa Rose, Carlisle abrazando a Esme y ayudándole con el bebé Isabella, Jasper junto a Alice y mi Bella justo donde siempre debió estar a mi lado

_**Dieciocho**__** meses después….**_

Al fin todo lo que tenía que ver con el organigrama de las investigaciones había concluido, a los Volturis los desmantelaron por completo y a la cárcel fueron a dar todos sus colaboradores.

Aro sin embargo, para salvaguardar el buen nombre del FBI fue enterrado con honores dándole crédito en las investigaciones, era un engaño más, pero realmente no nos importo, bastaba con que su sombra no estuviera sobre nosotros nunca más.

A Jasper, mi gran amigo y futuro cuñado lo ascendieron y estaba a cargo de la Regional de la división en Seatle, ahora era Jefe y con una carrera en ascenso.

Rose y Emmett estaban por terminar sus carreras y ya estaban desempeñándose cada uno en lo suyo, quizás pronto tendríamos campanas de Boda.

Jasper y Alice, vivían juntos desde hace dos meses y dentro de cuatro serían marido y mujer.

Mis padres estaban empecinados en consentir a Isabella hasta la saciedad, aunque Carlisle seguía ejerciendo cada vez iba dejando mas cosa en manos de los otros médicos, no me extrañaba que pronto nombrar un sucesor para su cargo de Director.

Y nosotros no podríamos ser más felices, Bella ahora había ido a la casa de mis padres para que la maquillaran y yo simplemente no podía perderme la discusión con Alice, era fascinante ver cómo podían quererse tanto y luego ser tan odiosa launa con la otra, pero creo que en el fondo no es más bromas entre ella, una especie de costumbre. Así que luego de unos minutos me escurrí por las escalera hacia el cuarto de Alice haber que pasaba allí.

Bella apúrate decía Alice instando a Bella para que fuera a su famosa sesión de maquillaje, antes de salir todos para la iglesia al bautizo de la pequeña Isabella.

Alice por Dios, no soy tu Barbie — se quejaba Bella.

Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde Bella estaba radiante.

Estas hermosa, amor. — le dije mientras le tomaba la mano para besarla.

Gracias, tu estas igual — dijo mientras el bochorno le subía hasta volverse de un tono en extremo sensual. Bella no sabía lo que su forma de sonrojarse hacía con mi poco auto control.

Voy por la nena— dijo alejándose de mí para ir en busca de nuestra hija que se encontraba en la biblioteca con sus abuelos y tíos, suspire si no tuviésemos ese compromiso me la llevaría para hacerla mía otra vez.

Bella y yo nos habíamos casado unos meses después de los sucesos con los Volturis y su mafia. Lo hicimos en una pequeña ceremonia muy a costa de Alice y Rose que deseaban hacer una gran "Boda", pero para beneplácito de Bella y mío, por seguridad no era recomendado. Así que el jardín de la casa grande como le decía ella, es decir la casa de mis padres fue el lugar donde unimos nuestras vidas.

Y ahora mientras espero poder llevar ante Dios a nuestra hija, recuerdo que todo empezó en una cafetería del centro de Seatle, una tarde lluviosa de un día cualquiera; donde una enigmática chica llamo mi atención y termino robando mi corazón. Convirtiéndose en la razón por la que todos los días respiro, ella y mi hija eran simplemente el nuevo comienzo de mi destino.

**Hola aquí el último capítulo, les agradezco un mundo el haber leído esta historia, para mí ha sido todo un logro escribirla entre mi trabajo y mis sueños con Edward Cullen, ya en serio fue muy duro dejarla ir así que me encantaría que por última vez para este fic me dijeran ¿Que les pareció?**

**Saludos**

**kc**

**No olviden visitar http : / katlyncullenstories . webs . com / apps/ ( sin espacios) usualmente cada capítulo tiene una imagen, pero como Fanfiction no las permite en mi página web las cuelgo.**


End file.
